


x= I love you

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: La professoressa R. Mills era una stragnocca da urlo: mora, capelli corti che si arricciavano leggermente verso l'alto sulle punte, labbra perfette e gambe... neanche a dirlo. Indossava un tailleur che sembrava fatto su misura per lei. Forse lo era. In ogni caso, Analisi Matematica 1 era appena diventata la materia preferita di Emma.La professoressa entrò nell'aula senza guardare nessuno in viso. Posò la sua borsa sulla cattedra e poi si voltò verso i suoi studenti.«Io sono la professoressa Mills e questa è la lezione di Analisi Matematica 1. Quindi se qualcuno ha sbagliato aula questo sarebbe il momento di uscire, altrimenti passeremo insieme le prossime due ore. » disse osservando ogni singolo studente. Lasciò che passasse qualche secondo di assoluto silenzio, poi dischiuse di nuovo le labbra rosse.«Iniziamo...»Scritta con Hart





	1. Prologo

Emma Swan, 22 anni, nata a Boston e trasferita a New York da appena tre mesi, si rigirava la penna tra le dita, annoiata a morte. Terzo giorno nella sua nuova università, terzo giorno di totale, assoluta noia. I suoi compagni di corso erano seri e studiosi come non credeva possibile, e si rifiutavano di scambiare qualche chiacchiera che non riguardasse il baseball nel caso dei ragazzi ed il trucco nel caso delle ragazze. Uno schifo.  
Emma guardò l'ora sull'orologio da polso, e si raddrizzò sulla panca. La o il professor Mills stava per arrivare. Aveva già incontrato il professor Hopper durante la lezione di Geometria 1, il preside Gold durante la presentazione dei corsi e l'altra professoressa Mills, per Algebra 1, il che le creava un bel po' di confusione. La lezione di Analisi Matematica 1 dell'altra/altro prof Mills stava per cominciare.  
Il mistero sul genere dell'insegnante si svelò mezzo minuto dopo davanti ai suoi occhi sgranati.  
La professoressa R. Mills era una stragnocca da urlo, decisamente più giovane della prof Z.-Zeliiina-Mills, come diceva lei con quella vocetta acuta fastidiosissima, ma più giovane di un bel pezzo, tipo dieci anni o giù di lì. Mora, capelli corti che si arricciavano leggermente verso l'alto sulle punte, labbra perfette e gambe... neanche a dirlo. Indossava un tailleur che sembrava fatto su misura per lei. Forse lo era. In ogni caso, Analisi Matematica 1 era appena diventata la materia preferita di Emma.  
La professoressa entrò nell'aula senza guardare nessuno in viso. Posò la sua borsa sulla cattedra e poi si voltò verso i suoi studenti.  
«Io sono la professoressa Mills e questa è la lezione di Analisi Matematica 1. Quindi se qualcuno ha sbagliato aula questo sarebbe il momento di uscire, altrimenti passeremo insieme le prossime due ore. » disse osservando ogni singolo studente. Lasciò che passasse qualche secondo di assoluto silenzio, poi dischiuse di nuovo le labbra rosse.  
«Iniziamo...»  
Prese un libro e iniziò la lezione.  
Emma sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti al suono della voce della professoressa. Aveva il timbro più bello che avesse mai sentito. Era sexy e autoritaria allo stesso tempo, il che la rendeva ancora più sexy. Sospirò appena, aggiustando la posizione sulla panca. Aprì il quaderno e cercò di registrare quello che stava spiegando, ma la concentrazione faticava ad attecchire. Non aveva detto il suo nome, che restava una misteriosa R.  
R. Mills si avvicinò alla lavagna e iniziò a spiegare la nozione di limite e continuità, girando ogni tanto la testa per osservare i visi degli studenti, che sembravano più che confusi che altro.  
«È tutto chiaro?» chiese, interrompendosi dopo mezz’ora di spiegazione, girandosi del tutto per osservarli.  
Emma alzò immediatamente la mano, stirando in alto il braccio per farsi vedere meglio.  
Il suo sguardo si fermò sull'unica mano alzata della classe. Una ragazza bionda, occhi chiari. Concentrò la sua attenzione su di lei.  
«Mi dica signorina...?»  
«Swan.» annunciò lei alzandosi in piedi. Prese un breve respiro, controllando l'agitazione e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. «Emma Swan, professoressa Mills. Ho un dubbio sul teorema dell'unicità del limite....»  
«Swan…» ripeté osservando la ragazza, facendo vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo. «Si avvicini Miss Swan e mi dica nello specifico su cosa ha dei dubbi.» disse infine avvicinandosi alla cattedra.  
Emma si accigliò, presa alla sprovvista. Scavalcò un paio di ragazzi e scese i pochi scalini che la separavano dalla cattedra, fermandosi ad un passo da essa. A quella distanza, la donna era ancora più bella.  
«Ehm...» balbettò, arrossendo appena. Si schiarì la voce per ritrovare la concentrazione. «Vede, ecco... Dunque, lei ha detto che |l1-l2| è minore di 2e per ogni e maggiore di zero, quindi se |l1-l2| è uguale a 0 allora l1 è uguale ad l2, giusto? Ma questo vale in qualsiasi spazio metrico, giusto? Cioè, in qualsiasi spazio topologico di Hausdorff?» chiese, sorridendo internamente. Non erano certo cose che una studentessa di quel corso poteva sapere, basandosi esclusivamente sulle conoscenze fornite dal sistema. Emma si ringraziò mentalmente per la sua curiosità quasi ossessiva nei confronti della matematica avanzata.  
Regina sorrise leggermente, stupita da quella domanda.  
«Molto bene signorina Swan.. vedo che qualcuno qui è più avanti rispetto al programma. La risposta alla sua domanda è sì.»  
rispose passandole davanti, per poi rivolgersi agli altri studenti. Emma sorrise, soddisfatta. Aveva fatto colpo. «Bene, quello che la vostra collega ha detto è quello che vi avrei spiegato tra un attimo ma sono stata preceduta ...Se qualcuno ha domande su questo potete chiedere alla vostra collega, che sono sicura sarà felice di rispondere alle vostre domande.» disse poggiandosi alla scrivania. Il sorriso morì sulle labbra della studentessa. Guardò i compagni spalancando gli occhi. Questo non l'aveva calcolato. Deglutì arrossendo, nervosa.  
«Ehm... posso tornare al posto?» chiese alla professoressa, guardandola imbarazzata. «Nessuno ha domande, tanto...»  
La donna sorrise osservando il volto preoccupato della ragazza.  
«Ma certo Swan, vada pure al posto.» disse facendo un passo verso di lei. Emma arrossì ancora di più e praticamente scappò verso il suo posto, rifugiandosi dietro al banco. Appoggiò la guancia alla mano sinistra e prese a scarabocchiare sul quaderno con la destra. scrisse una lunga serie di 'Swan idiota' con vari stili calligrafici.  
Regina passò l'ora successiva a spiegare senza che nessuno interrompesse la sua lezione. Al suono della campanella, si avvicino alla cattedra per posare i suoi appunti mentre i ragazzi uscivano dall'aula.  
Emma ascoltò con attenzione il resto della lezione. Alla fine, sfilò lentamente davanti alla professoressa con gli occhi bassi insieme al resto della classe, maledicendosi per la sua stupidità, per uscire dall'aula.


	2. Capitolo 1

Era sabato sera, ed Emma non aveva la minima intenzione di rimanersene a casa a guardare la tv. Aveva origliato qualche discorso in mensa, scoprendo, prima di tutto, che tutti la consideravano un'idiota, e non poteva certo dargli torto dopo l'intervento durante la lezione di Analisi, e secondo che aveva finalmente l'opportunità di rifarsi una reputazione andando alla serata del Rabbit Hole quella sera e mostrando a tutti che anche una "secchiona" può essere strafiga se si veste come la discoteca comanda. Quindi si piazzò davanti allo specchio e si truccò con più cura di quanta ne avesse mai usata, si sistemò i capelli e si tolse gli occhiali "da nerd" per mettersi un paio di lenti a contatto. Vestito, tacchi, ed era pronta. Scese al piano inferiore per salutare i suoi, ignorò il loro sguardo di disapprovazione, soprattutto quello del padre (rivolto sicuramente al vestito, troppo corto per i suoi standard da medioevo), e saltò sul vecchio maggiolino giallo che aveva fatto rimettere a posto di recente, rendendolo decisamente più moderno con il motore nuovo lucido e in vista ed due strisce nere che lo percorrevano da davanti a dietro.   
Arrivò al club in venti minuti scarsi, e scese dalla macchina tenendo in mano la pochette. I buttafuori la fecero entrare subito, non appena ebbero controllato la data di nascita sulla patente, e già parecchi ragazzi avevano strabuzzato gli occhi mentre rimanevano ad attendere in fila, a differenza sua. Tra loro non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare Jefferson e Killian, i due "rubacuori" dell'università. Idioti. Gli aveva sorriso solo per vedere quanto in basso gli cadeva la mascella.  
Sabato sera, di solito Regina preferiva restare a casa a leggere un libro, ma quella sera non aveva voglia di rimanere a casa da sola. Aveva voglia di divertirsi. Così, dopo aver fatto un lungo bagno, aveva indossato un vestito rosso, scollato, con un piccolo spacco sopra il ginocchio, Si era truccata con cura e aveva dato volume ai capelli rendendoli più vaporosi del solito. Dopo essersi guardata allo specchio per l'ultima volta aveva preso la borsa ed era uscita di casa.   
Salì sulla sua Mercedes nera e si avviò al Rabbit Hole. Appena i buttafuori la videro la fecero entrare, saltando la fila; sorrise ed entrò nel locale. Si guardò intorno per qualche istante per poi avvicinarsi al bancone per ordinare una tequila.  
Emma fece il suo ingresso nel locale, facendo volare molti ragazzi, alcuni dei quali si beccarono qualche sberla da parte delle rispettive ragazze. Sorrise tra sé e si avviò tra la gente, sentendo già il ritmo pressante della musica alta nelle vene. Ma non esiste serata in discoteca che sia degna di essere chiamata tale senza un drink decente. Si avviò quindi verso il bancone. Appoggiandosi ad esso, chiese alla barista un Long Island. La ragazza le sorrise e si mise a prepararlo, lanciandole un'occhiata di tanto in tanto.  
Le piazzò il bicchiere davanti, con tanto di ombrellino. Emma le sorrise, e lei le fece l'occhiolino.  
«Offre la casa.» disse a voce alta per sovrastare la musica. «Se vuoi bere altro, vieni da me. Non accettare niente da nessuno, non si sa mai...» la avvertì, squadrandola, soffermandosi un po' troppo a lungo sulla scollatura per non far capire qualcosa alla bionda. Emma sorrise appena, compiaciuta.  
«Non preoccuparti, so badare a me stessa. Ma tornerò di sicuro.» le sorrise, facendole l'occhiolino prima di voltarsi verso la pista per cercare facce note da scioccare. Sorseggiò il suo drink scrutando la folla in cerca di vittime.  
Regina mandò giù il drink in un sorso. Molti ragazzi la squadravano, li ignorò e ordinò un altro cocktail. Si sedette su uno sgabello e questa volta sorseggiò con calma il suo drink, socchiudendo gli occhi quando il liquido entrava in contatto con la sua lingua.   
Emma si voltò di scatto sentendo una voce familiare alla sua destra. Spalancò gli occhi e rischiò di strozzarsi con il Long Island quando vide la professoressa Mills, R. Mills, bere quello che sembrava un Sex on the Beach, seduta su uno sgabello a pochi passi da lei. Emma rimase a fissarla per un minuto buono, ipnotizzata dal suo aspetto, dal modo in cui beveva. Indossava un vestito rosso bellissimo costato sicuramente qualche centinaio di dollari, e i suoi capelli erano molto più gonfi che in aula. Tutto si aspettava meno che trovarla al Rabbit Hole, noto ritrovo notturno per universitari. Di sabato, poi.  
Regina alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelli verde-azzurro di una ragazza che le sembravano familiari; solo dopo qualche istante li ricollegò alla studentessa che seguiva la sua lezione. Le sorrise notando il suo sguardo. Continuò a bere senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
Emma arrossì violentemente, ma il fondotinta forse sarebbe bastato a nasconderlo. Sorrise alla professoressa, faticando a distogliere lo sguardo. Finì il drink in un’unica sorsata e lo appoggiò sul bancone. Preso il coraggio dall'alcool, si avvicinò alla donna sorridendo radiosa.  
«Professoressa Mills! Non mi aspettavo di trovarla qui...»  
La donna sorrise e posò il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul bancone.  
«E come mai, Swan?» si soffermò sul suo cognome, scandendolo bene tra le labbra piene. «Una professoressa secondo te non sa come divertirsi?» chiese maliziosa accavallando le gambe, mostrando la coscia lasciata scoperta dallo spacco  
Lo sguardo di Emma cadde sulle gambe della donna. Deglutì, cercando di controllarsi. Tornò a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Eh eh, quelli di Boston non sapevano farlo di sicuro...» ridacchiò, imbarazzata. «Ma forse nella Grande Mela è tutto diverso.»  
«Non siamo tutti uguali... Ti sembro una di quelle professoresse noiose che stanno a casa a fare la maglia?» chiese divertita dalla ragazza. «Lei piuttosto, di giorno studentessa nerd e di notte....» lasciò la frase a metà ripercorrendo il suo corpo con lo sguardo. Emma si sentì avvampare fino alla punta delle orecchie a quello sguardo. Rimase a bocca aperta. Se l'era sognato, o la professoressa l'aveva appena guardata a quel modo? Cercò di ricomporsi. E poi...Nerd. Persino lei l'aveva chiamata nerd. Che vergogna.  
«Il... il fatto che sia appassionata di matematica non significa che non sappia divertirmi anch'io, no?» replicò balbettando appena, spiazzata dall'atteggiamento della donna.  
«Lo vedo.» rispose semplicemente. «Allora si goda la serata signorina Swan.» continuò dopo un attimo per poi girarsi verso il barista e ordinare un altro drink. Sorrise al ragazzo che la servì immediatamente. Ammiccò verso di lui e poi si girò nuovamente. Emma inarcò le sopracciglia, stupita.   
«Uh... okay..» mugugnò, una vaga delusione a rovinarle l'entusiasmo. «Buona serata.» disse prima di voltarsi e tornare verso il punto dove si era fermata prima per ordinare anche lei un altro drink. La barista le sorrise nel portarle un altro Long Island.  
«La conosci?» le chiese, indicando la professoressa con un cenno del capo. Emma la guardò per un istante prima di tornare a guardare la ragazza. Annuì bevendo.  
«Sì. Prof di Analisi 1, corso di Matematica. Tu la conosci?»  
La barista si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Viene qui ogni tanto. Ma che fosse una prof non l'avrei mai detto.» considerò guardando la donna. Puntò poi gli occhi grigi su Emma, ammiccando. «È troppo bella per starsene tra i libri.»  
Emma arrossì al commento.  
«Uhm. Forse... mugugnò lasciando dieci dollari sul bancone. «Ci si vede....»  
«Ruby.»  
Emma le sorrise prima di immergersi nella folla con il bicchiere in mano. Iniziò a ballare mentre finiva il drink, per poi perdere il bicchiere, sequestrato da qualche gentiluomo interessato alla ragazza sbagliata. Iniziò a ballare con uno di loro, un tipo alto, moro, con gli occhi chiari e una barbetta scura, più grande di lei di un paio di anni probabilmente e strafatto di cannabis.  
Regina osservò la bionda parlare con la cameriera, prima di vederla sparire al centro della pista da ballo. Un uomo si avvicinò a lei. Biondo, occhi azzurri, le sorrise. Le offrì da bere e accettò. Scambiò qualche parola con lui, fino a che non le chiese di andare in un posto più tranquillo. Scosse la testa e si allontanò da lui. Si alzò poi dallo sgabello e si avviò all'uscita del locale.  
Lo sguardo di Emma incrociò la figura ancheggiante della professoressa. Se ne stava andando. La sua mente annebbiata dall'alcool non lo accettò. Si staccò dal ragazzo e la rincorse.  
«Professoressa Mills!» urlò per farsi sentire sopra la musica, cercando di raggiungerla.  
La donna girò la testa appena sentì il suo nome, ormai era fuori dal locale.  
«Miss Swan, non si diverte?» chiese divertita prendendo una sigaretta e portandola tra le labbra rosse.  
Finalmente la donna si fermò, permettendole di raggiungerla. Emma rimase ancora una volta a bocca aperta nel vederla prendere una sigaretta. Beveva e fumava. Ci mancava solo che giocasse alla Play Station ora.   
«Ehm... no.. cioè, sì, ma.... va già via?» chiese, cercando la lucidità in fondo ai due drink che si era bevuta.  
Regina sorrise con la sigaretta in bocca.  
«Anche se fosse, perché le interessa? Vuole passare la serata a parlare con la sua professoressa?» Cercò un accendino nella borsetta senza trovarlo. «Hai da accendere Swan?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei, la sigaretta che pendeva tra le labbra.  
Emma la osservò, riscuotendosi solo alla sua domanda. Ogni momento che passava con lei, sembrava che la donna diventasse sempre più bella e affascinante.  
«Oh.. uh...» Emma aprì la pochette, tirandone fuori un accendino. Era di quelli che si comprano al tabaccaio, decorato con l'immagine della regina cattiva di Biancaneve con uno scrigno tra le mani. Sperò che la donna non lo notasse. «Eccolo.» disse sorridendo e porgendole l'accendino.  
Regina avvicinò maggiormente il viso al suo e piegò la testa invitandola a farla accendere. Gli occhi la scrutavano osservandola attentamente.   
Le labbra di Emma si dischiusero ancora una volta. Quante volte ancora l'avrebbe stupita in una sola sera? Accese la sigaretta della donna, indugiando con lo sguardo su quelle labbra, notando, come già aveva fatto in aula, la profonda cicatrice sul labbro superiore. Per l'ennesima volta si chiese come se la fosse procurata.  
Dopo aver acceso la sigaretta ispirando alcune volte, la donna tornò a concentrarsi sulla ragazza.  
«Non vuole godersi la serata Miss Swan? Si stava divertendo in pista, come mai preferisce perdere tempo con una professoressa noiosa ?» chiese appoggiando le spalle al muro, ispirando ancora boccata.  
Emma ripose l'accendino nella borsetta. Tornò quindi a guardare la donna, resistendo a stendo all'impulso di sbatterla contro il muro al quale si era appoggiata. Si leccò le labbra in un gesto involontario. Quel tono di scherno che usava quando le dava del lei la rendeva ancora più sexy.  
«Lei mi sembra tutto meno che noiosa...» commentò, rendendosi conto solo un attimo dopo che, da sobria, non avrebbe mai risposto a quel modo.  
La mora sorrise maliziosa alle sue parole.  
«Sono lusingata che non mi consideri noiosa.» disse mentre finiva di fumare la sigaretta per poi gettarla per terra e schiacciarla con la punta delle scarpe con tacco 12 che indossava. Emma non spostò gli occhi dal viso della donna. Dalle sue labbra, in particolare.  
«Posso chiederle una cosa?» chiese, spinta dai Long Island.  
«Può chiedere ciò che vuole... ma non è detto che otterrà una risposta...»  
replicò osservandola.  
«Come si chiama?» chiese tutto d'un fiato, alzando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi.  
La donna sorrise.  
« Mi ha chiamata finora e adesso non sa come mi chiamo?» replicò avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Il... Il... Il nome di battesimo, intendo...» balbettò la ragazza, sforzandosi di non indietreggiare.  
«Oh.... certo... » replicò senza rispondere «Perché non prova ad indovinarlo?»  
Emma sospirò, scuotendo poi la testa.  
«Non importa. Scusi il disturbo.» disse abbassando lo sguardo, barcollando appena sui tacchi alti. Regina le bloccò il braccio un attimo prima che si allontanasse. Emma si paralizzò al tocco della donna. Lo percepì come una specie di scarica elettrica che le attraversò tutto il corpo.  
«Non vuole giocare, Swan? Credevo non fosse così noiosa...» disse prima di lasciarle il braccio per poi dirigersi verso la macchina.  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi alle sue parole.  
«Cosa?» mormorò per poi rincorrerla. «Aspetti!»  
Regina continuò a camminare, prendendo le chiavi della macchina. Aprì la portiera e la guardò.  
«Credevo volesse tornare dentro...»  
Emma si soffermò per un secondo a guardare la macchina nera, memorizzandola nella mente annebbiata.   
«No, volevo... volevo...» La guardò, passando lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo. Non riuscì più a parlare, e si passò nuovamente la lingua sulle labbra.  
«Cosa voleva Miss Swan?» chiese la donna sorridendo, in un sussurro.  
Emma deglutì, avvicinandosi di un passo a lei. Rialzò lo sguardo, incontrando il suo.   
«Io....» sussurrò.  
«Lei...?» ripetè osservandola sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Emma sentì la bocca seccarsi a quel gesto.   
«Io.... volevo...» sussurrò. «...invitarla a ballare.» concluse infine.  
Regina rise.  
«Invitarmi a ballare?» la guardò «Non posso...non lì.» si corresse un attimo dopo.  
Emma aggrottò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Oh.... capisco...» mormorò.  
«Ma... possiamo ballare qui...» aggiunse notando lo sguardo deluso della bionda.  
La studentessa rialzò lo sguardo di scatto, guardandola stupita.  
«Qui?» chiese, lanciando un'occhiata al parcheggio.  
«Qui non ci vedrà nessuno. Sono pur sempre la tua professoressa...» disse guardandola.  
Emma arrossì visibilmente.   
«Ma... e se qualcuno uscisse?»  
Regina scosse la testa.  
«Ottima osservazione Swan...» Salì in macchina. «Ci vediamo in aula.»  
Emma rimase senza parole, confusa dal comportamento della donna.   
«Cosa? Ah... va... va bene...» balbettò, troppo brilla per controbattere. Oscillò ancora sui tacchi, indietreggiando.  
«Buona serata Swan...» Mise in moto e partì veloce per tornare a casa  
Emma rimase ferma in mezzo al parcheggio, con la strana voglia di darsi uno schiaffo da sola.  
Raggiunse la sua macchina e si chiuse dentro. Mise la sveglia sul cellulare alle 3 del mattino e si addormentò sul sedile per farsi passare la sbornia. Quando si risvegliò insultando la sveglia stava decisamente meglio, almeno fisicamente. Vergognandosi per la discussione avuta con la professoressa tornò a casa con la faccia da cane bastonato, si buttò a letto e dormì fino a mezzogiorno.


	3. Capitolo 2

Regina Mills si svegliò la mattina dopo, brevi tratti della serata precedente in mente, sospirò. Scacciò quei pensieri e si alzò dal letto. Fece una doccia veloce. Indossò un paio di leggins e una canotta aderente per poi andare a correre al parco.   
Era mezz'ora che correva nel parco, l'aria fresca le sfiorava il viso. La musica del lettore mp3 le dava il ritmo. Correva e basta, senza pensare a nulla, dimenticando tutti i suoi problemi .  
Accelerò l'andatura sforzando a massimo i suoi muscoli. Per quanto non volesse pensare i suoi pensieri correvano alla notte precedente, a due occhi verdi che la scrutavano. Mentre cercava di scacciare quei pensieri si scontrò con un’altra persona. Perse l'equilibrio.

Emma si alzò dal letto sbadigliando. Strisciò i piedi fino al bagno e poi fino alla cucina, dove la aspettava la colazione calda preparata da sua madre.   
«Che fatica svegliarsi all'alba eh?» le chiese sarcastica la donna, baciando poi la testa alla figlia mentre sbranava il toast con burro d'arachidi.  
«Uh, shi, una fatica...» rispose Emma masticando.  
Mary Margaret le sorrise e si sedette accanto a lei.  
«Divertita ieri sera?»  
Emma annuì bevendo il caffè macchiato.  
«Abbastanza. Niente di speciale. Ma c'era la prof di Analisi, una cosa assurda beccarla lì.»  
La donna spalancò gli occhi verdi.  
«Una professoressa in discoteca? Sul serio?»  
Emma riuscì a deglutire prima di rispondere.  
«Sul serio. A bere drink e fumare. Sigarette.» si sentì poi in dovere di specificare.  
«Ma quanti anni ha?»  
Emma ci pensò su. Effettivamente non ne aveva idea, ma una stima....  
«Uh, sarà sulla trentina, anche meno.»  
«Caspita, è giovane...»  
Emma affondò la faccia nella tazza, annuendo.  
«Mh-mh. Mh, papà è ancora a lavoro?»  
«Sì, aveva il turno dalle 5 all'una. Sarà di ritorno tra un'ora.»  
«Okay.»  
«Stasera resti a casa?»  
«Sì, ma visto che è bello oggi vado a farmi una corsetta al parco. Devo buttare giù qualche chilo.»  
Mary Margaret la guardò con disapprovazione.  
«Emma, pesi quaranta chili...»  
«Cinquanta.»  
«Era per dire che...»  
«Vado a cambiarmi, a dopo!» la liquidò la figlia correndo in camera. Si mise in fretta una tuta e si legò i capelli, per poi correre di nuovo di sotto ed uscire. Raggiunse di corsa il parco, e lì si rilassò, seguendo il proprio ritmo con le cuffie nelle orecchie e i pensieri rivolti alla sera precedente.  
Ricordava tutto, e mentre gli Imagine Dragons suonavano a tutto volume dalle cuffie bianche accelerò il passo, respirando a fondo per sfogare la confusione e il disagio che provava. Il comportamento della professoressa Mills la lanciava nella confusione più totale. Non capiva se l'avesse solo presa in giro, divertita dal vedere una delle sue studentesse ubriaca, o se quegli ammiccamenti fossero stati reali.  
Stava correndo velocemente, sforzando i muscoli, quando qualcuno urtò contro di lei, facendola cadere a terra.  
Regina si ritrovò per terra, o quasi: era sopra la persona che l'aveva urtata e che per fortuna aveva attutito la caduta. «Ma non guarda dove... !?» le parole si bloccarono quando vide due occhi in bilico tra il verde e l’azzurro ad un centimetro dalla sua faccia.. «Emma...»  
«Hey, ma che cavolo....?» sbraitò proprio mentre la donna che le era caduta sopra parlava. Spalancò poi gli occhi nel riconoscerla e si ammutolì, rimanendo a bocca aperta.  
Regina rimase ferma, sopra di lei. Si morse il labbro inferiore poi fece forza con le braccia e si sollevò quel tanto per togliersi di dosso alla bionda, rimanendo comunque per terra. Emma rimase ferma lì, come paralizzata dal contatto così stretto con la professoressa. Arrossì come un peperone e si mise a balbettare.  
«Ehm, p-professoressa Mills, m-mi dispiace, non l'avevo vista...»  
«Ho notato...» rispose prendendo le cuffie che le erano cadute e spegnendo il lettore mp3. Si alzò e si pulì i pantaloni sporchi di terra.  
La ragazza ci rimase male a quel commento. Si morse la lingua per non risponderle male, quindi si rialzò a sua volta, guardandola di sottecchi mentre si ripuliva i pantaloni. Raccolse l'iPod da terra, controllando che fosse integro, quindi lo rimise nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
«Ma che fa, mi stalkera? Prima la trovo in discoteca, poi qui al parco sotto casa mia....» chiese fingendosi seria, per poi sorridere apertamente.  
La donna inarcò un sopracciglio e la guardò avvicinandosi poi a lei.  
«Io sarei la stalker? Se non sbaglio è lei che mi ha seguita fuori dal locale ieri sera... e che mi ha chiesto di ballare... E per finire abito qui vicino.» rispose  
Solo una cosa Emma registrò di tutto ciò che la donna disse.  
«Ah sì? Siamo nello stesso quartiere allora!» esclamò sorridendo.  
«Felice Miss Swan?» nascose un sorriso divertita dalla reazione della ragazza.  
Emma si sforzò di non annuire. Si strinse invece nelle spalle, ma non riuscì a smettere di sorridere.  
«Almeno so dove tirare le uova e la carta igienica ad Halloween.» scherzò, ridendo subito dopo.  
«E io saprò chi bocciare al mio corso.» rispose sogghignando la mora.  
Il sorriso svanì dal volto della ragazza.  
«Non vale!» esclamò, oltraggiata.  
«Davvero? E chi lo dice?» scherzò la donna facendo un passo verso di lei.  
Il cuore di Emma accelerò come se avesse corso al massimo fino a quel momento quando la donna si avvicinò a lei.  
«Eh.. le.. le regole base di una sana interazione tra studenti e professori...»  
«Sana interazione tra studenti e professori... che sarebbe?» chiese incrociando le braccia al petto. Emma si morse il labbro inferiore, nervosa.   
«Sarebbe... quello che c'è tra noi.» Arrossì a dire quella semplice parola: noi. «Vedersi anche fuori dall'università, anche per caso, senza che lei mi disprezzi perché pensa che io sia una “giovane d'oggi incapace di capire il vero senso della vita” e senza che io la disprezzi perché penso che lei sia solo una professoressa e, in quanto tale, totalmente incapace di provare emozioni. Questa sarebbe un'interazione non sana, ecco. Quello che succede al liceo, insomma.»  
«Quindi essendo una professoressa sarei incapace di provare emozioni... E tu cosa saresti? Una donna matura che ha capito tutto della vita? Tu non sai niente di me come io non so nulla di te a parte che non accetti quello che sei.»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte e arretrò, confusa.  
«Hey, guardi che non ho detto che lo penso! Dico solo che è quello che di solito gli studenti pensano dei professori, ma non io... e poi, che cavolo significa che non accetto quello che sono?»  
«Basta vedere come sei venuta vestita in aula, come eri timida, introversa e come invece ti sei presentata al locale: un’altra persona, estroversa, vestita in modo appariscente... Come lo chiami questo?» disse osservandola.  
«Outfit appropriato, ecco come lo chiamo. Non posso mica venire in aula vestita a quel modo, prof.» replicò stizzita lei, guardandola tuttavia come se le stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Era strana. Notava tutto di lei, a quanto pareva. «E poi non ero tanto timida in aula. Sono intervenuta subito, mi pare. Sono gli altri che non alzano la mano neanche a pagarli.»  
«Ottima risposta Swan» sorrise la donna, ma non era un sorriso sincero, non del tutto. «La lascio alla sua corsa, ci vediamo in aula.»  
Emma strinse appena le palpebre, stupita ancora una volta.  
«Le sto tanto antipatica?» chiese, studiandola.  
La domanda sembrò avere un qualche effetto sulla donna.  
«Per niente... perché crede che la trovi antipatica?» chiese stupita.  
Quel 'per niente' la riempì di un sollievo che non sapeva di desiderare. Si trattenne dal sorridere e si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle.  
«Sembra sempre che voglia stare lontana da me. Mi liquida in fretta ogni volta che ci vediamo.» spiegò abbassando il viso e guardandola di sottecchi, le mani nelle tasche della felpa.  
«Non mi sembra...Credo solo che una studentessa abbia di meglio da fare che parlare con la sua professoressa...o mi sbaglio?» chiese.  
Emma la guardò restando in silenzio per qualche istante. Valutò le risposte che poteva darle, quindi scelse.  
«Si sbaglia. In questo caso, almeno. Per quanto riguarda le altre studentesse, non ne ho idea.»  
«Quindi.. vorrebbe cosa, esattamente? Passare del tempo insieme per parlare di analisi matematica?»  
Di nuovo, Emma rimase per un po' in silenzio, valutando attentamente le prossime parole da pronunciare.  
«Se vuole parlare di Analisi, possiamo parlare anche di quello. Sono un'appassionata, lo sa.»  
«Di che altro vorrebbe parlare?» chiese incuriosita.  
Emma arrossì appena e abbassò lo sguardo, facendo spallucce.  
«Boh. Di tutto. Di che parlano due persone che si stanno conoscendo? Di tutto.» rispose, imbarazzata.  
«Due persone che si stanno conoscendo?» alzò il sopraccigli osservandola. «Siamo una professoressa e una studentessa...» replicò.  
Emma sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia.  
«Sì, ma siamo persone, a meno che non mi sia persa un pezzo dell'evoluzione che diceva che da persone ci si evolve a professori e studenti. E, alla fin fine, tra le lezioni e gli incontri casuali ci stiamo conoscendo, no?»  
«Non è professionale...» disse la donna «Sa che i nostri ruoli ci impediscono di socializzare. Lo dico per lei signorina, potrebbero mettere in discussione i suoi voti, la mia professionalità.»  
La consapevolezza adombrò il volto della ragazza. Annuì, delusa.  
«Va bene. Buona giornata allora, professoressa Mills.» disse seccamente, guardandola appena negli occhi.  
«So che non capisce adesso, ma lo faccio per lei, per la sua carriera scolastica.» disse sostenendo il suo sguardo. «In altre circostanze...» lasciò la frase a metà, per poi rimettersi le cuffie e allontanarsi dalla ragazza.  
Emma si accigliò, colpita in qualche modo dalle sue parole. La guardò allontanarsi, e rimase ferma a fissarla finché non sparì, troppo lontana perché riuscisse a vederla. Poi si voltò e camminò mesta verso casa, una fastidiosa tristezza ad incupire il suo viso.

Regina corse fino a casa. Gettò chiavi e mp3 sul tavolino e si spogliò, mentre si dirigeva in bagno. Riempì la vasca con acqua calda e appoggiò un libro e un bicchiere di vino sul bordo. Si immerse nell'acqua e i muscoli finalmente si rilassarono.


	4. Capitolo 3

Le lezioni furono più silenziose del previsto da quando Emma non interveniva più e gli altri studenti erano troppo pigri o stupidi. Inoltre la ragazza mancò a molte sue lezioni. Aveva incrociato lo sguardo della bionda solo un paio di volte, visto che lei evitava di guardarla. Un sabato decise di tornare al Rabbit hole. Voleva incontrare qualcuno. Passare una serata divertente senza pensieri. Indossò un vestito blu elettrico, senza spalline. Guidò fino al locale e anche questa volta evitò la fila. Entrò e subito si diresse al bancone per ordinare un Sex on the beach. Si guardò intorno per cercare qualcuno di interessante.

Le lezioni di Analisi si ripeterono tre volte a settimana, sempre devastanti e silenziose per Emma. Ne saltò molte, esasperata dalle proprie emozioni e dallo sguardo indifferente della professoressa. Seguì con molta più attenzione le lezioni del professor Hopper, appassionandosi all'argomento nel vano tentativo di distrarsi dalla professoressa Mills. Passò un mese prima che Emma si decidesse a tornare al Rabbit Hole, un sabato sera di metà Ottobre. Entrò nel locale vestita di nero e piena di rabbia e amarezza, e, armata della sua borsetta nera piena di ben trenta dollari scarsi, ordinò una serie di shottini a dir poco devastanti.  
Eccola lì. La vide entrare, e di proposito la ignorò. Già ubriaca, ruotò sullo sgabello e si voltò verso il bancone, aggrappandosi ad esso nella manovra. La barista le sorrise. Era proprio carina. Non il suo tipo, ma di bell'aspetto.   
«Non hai bevuto abbastanza per stasera?» le chiese la ragazza.  
«Mmmmh...» Emma finse di pensarci, premendosi l'indice sul mento. «No!» disse infine, facendola ridere. «Fammi un mojito.»  
La barista rise.  
«Un mojito? Sul serio? Dopo due rum e tre tequile tutto quello che sai chiedermi è un mojito? Mi aspetto di meglio da te, bella...»  
Bella. Ma l'aveva davvero chiamata così? Mah.  
«E allora, sentiamo, cosa mi consigli, Miss Cocktail?»  
La barista rise di nuovo.  
«Un White Russian, un Old Fashioned...»  
«Senti, fai tu, non mi interessa. Purché sia alcolico.»  
La ragazza le sorrise e le fece l'occhiolino.  
«Agli ordini.» disse prima di allontanarsi per preparare il drink.  
Regina prese il drink e si sedette al bancone. Vide un uomo avvicinarsi, un uomo moro, occhi scuri. Gli sorrise e iniziò a flirtare con lui. Non era proprio il suo tipo ma era piacevole. Per passare una serata era adatto, dopotutto non voleva una relazione seria  
Con la coda dell'occhio, Emma vide la professoressa Mills filtrare con un uomo. Serrò la mascella e prese a giocherellare con uno dei bicchierini davanti a lei, nervosa.  
«Quanto cazzo ci mette a fare un cocktail..» borbottò tra sé.  
La professoressa rise alla battuta dell'uomo accanto a lei. Ordinò un altro cocktail, un Tequila Sunrise. L'alcool stava salendo velocemente e sapeva bene come sarebbe finita quella serata. Scosse la testa. Era una donna adulta, poteva fare quello che voleva.  
La barista le portò finalmente il suo cocktail. Emma non lo aveva mai visto.  
«Cos'è?» le chiese, guardandola storto.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
«Un B-52. Assaggia.»   
Emma eseguì, e il scetticismo svanì immediatamente.  
«Cavolo è buono!» esclamò. La ragazza ammiccò.  
«Lo so.» disse subito prima di andare a prendere un'altra ordinazione. Rimasta sola, Emma si voltò verso la Mills. Stava ridendo. Con quello. Non era neanche un bell'uomo, a guardarlo bene.   
«Uff....» sbuffò, bevendo una buona parte del suo drink.  
La donna continuò a bere fino a finire il drink per poi seguire l'uomo appena conosciuto sulla pista da ballo. Si strinse a lui e iniziò a ballare.  
Emma non poté evitare di seguire la professoressa con lo sguardo quando la vide seguire l'uomo sulla pista da ballo. Sorseggiò il suo B-52 mentre la guardava ballare. Improvvisamente la donna si voltò, ed Emma non potè evitare in tempo il suo sguardo. La donna si strinse all'uomo muovendosi in modo sensuale. Continuò a guardare la bionda mentre continuava a ballare, stringendosi a lui.   
Emma sostenne il suo sguardo, ma non la guardò come aveva sempre fatto. Era arrabbiata, e non lo nascose. Bevve ciò che restava del drink, quindi posò con rabbia il bicchiere sul bancone, senza smettere di fissarla.  
Le sorrise mentre accarezzava il viso dell'uomo senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.  
Emma sollevò le sopracciglia nel vederla sorriderle. Più confusa che mai, distolse lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo. Ordinò un altro drink, anche se la testa le girava già da un po'. Qualcuno le si avvicinò alle spalle.  
«Vuoi ballare, Swan?» le chiese una voce maschile.  
Emma si voltò. Killian le stava sorridendo. Lo guardò malissimo.  
«Con te? Neanche morta.»  
Il ragazzo rise, porgendole la mano.  
«Avanti, alzati.»  
Emma lo guardo esterrefatta.  
«Era un no, non un sì.»  
Il ragazzo le sorrise.  
«Avanti, ti piacerà...» disse ammiccando.  
Emma lo guardò stranita, quindi si voltò di nuovo verso il bancone, al rallentatore, barcollando sullo sgabello. Passò solo un attimo di pace prima che lui ripartisse all'attacco.  
«Avanti Swan, che hai da perdere?»  
Regina si accorse del ragazzo che si era avvicinato alla bionda. Vide la ragazza barcollare allora si allontanò dalla pista da ballo e si avvicinò al bancone, vicino alla bionda. Ordinò un altro drink.  
Emma vide con stupore la professoressa avvicinarsi a lei. La guardo sbalordita, ignorando il ragazzo alle sue spalle.  
«Allora, Swan? Che aspetti a cogliere l'occasione? Non capita tutte le sere di ballare con Killian Jones...» insisté lui.  
Regina sbuffò sentendo il ragazzo e si accomodò nel sedile accanto alla ragazza sorseggiando il suo drink. L’uomo con cui stava ballando si avvicinò a lei. Gli sorrise e iniziò a chiacchierare con lui.  
«Non è carino ignorare le persone, sai?» disse l'irlandese parlando ad un soffio dal suo orecchio, tanto che Emma, quando si voltò a guardarlo, si ritrovò a sfiorare il naso del ragazzo col suo.   
«Levati dalle palle, Jones!» esclamò, spingendolo via.  
Killian rise, a malapena spostato dalla ragazza. Si voltò verso gli amici, che ridevano con lui.  
«È una difficile, ragazzi, datemi il tempo!» disse, irritando incredibilmente la studentessa più giovane. Si voltò nuovamente verso di lei, e le si sedette accanto. «Mettiamola così, Swan: tu sei nell'irripetibile condizione di poter ballare con me, e non ne stai approfittando. Hai idea di quante ragazze pagherebbero per essere al tuo posto?»  
Emma gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, bevendo.  
«Fatti pagare allora, no? Potresti farti una carriera...»  
Regina rise ascoltando la conversazione due ragazzi. Allontanò l’uomo, stanca di lui, e si voltò a guardare la giovane.  
«Swan» disse bevendo un sorso del suo drink.  
Killian sembrò risentirsi alla battuta di Emma.  
«Magari potresti fartene una tu di carriera, ti scioglieresti un po'...» commentò acido.  
Emma lo ignorò totalmente voltandosi verso la professoressa appena lei pronunciò il suo cognome.   
«Professoressa Mills...» disse, senza riuscire a nascondere lo stupore e la tristezza che, dal loro ultimo discorso, non l'aveva più abbandonata.  
«Ignorare un così bel ragazzo...» commentò divertita, guardandola.  
Killian si sporse da dietro la studentessa, sorridendo alla professoressa.  
«Grazie.» disse, tornando poi a rivolgersi ad Emma.  
«Allora Swan? Balli?»  
Emma neanche si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Non mi piacciono... gli idioti.» si corresse poi all'ultimo, aprendo di più gli occhi.  
«Su questo non posso darti torto... È cosi pieno di sé...» replicò la donna guardando lo studente.  
Killian si stancò di prendersi insulti e si voltò, mandandole entrambe al diavolo con un gesto.   
Emma sorrise alla donna, ma era ancora in tensione e, soprattutto, era ubriaca.  
«Lo so.» commentò. «Si crede un figo solo perché ha gli occhi azzurri. Capirai. A me piacciono castani.» ammise senza rendersene conto.  
«Così è solo una questione di colori...» obiettò la donna. Sorrise. «Quindi vediamo, chi è di suo gradimento nel locale?» chiese  
Emma la fissò in silenzio per un lungo, significativo momento. Poi distolse lo sguardo con la scusa di bere un altro po'. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non so. Perché le importa?» chiese, tornando poi a guardarla.  
« Cosi pura curiosità...» disse senza guardarla. Si alzò poi dallo sgabello  
«Bene, buona serata Miss Swan.»  
Emma la guardò alzarsi, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
«Perché si è avvicinata?» chiese poi, alzando la voce senza un vero motivo se non l'alcool che aveva in corpo.  
«Volevo solo bere un altro drink e per caso lei era vicino.» disse l’altra con un sorriso per poi uscire dal locale ancheggiando.  
Emma rimase a bocca aperta, i processi mentali rallentati. Per rallentarli ancora un po' bevve ciò che restava del suo cocktail e lasciò i venti dollari che le rimanevano sul bancone prima di alzarsi di scatto. Cadde, ovviamente. La prese al volo proprio Killian, che le sorrise aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
«Qualcuno qui ha bevuto un po' troppo, mi sa...» commentò ghignando.  
«Lasciami in pace, Jones.» mugugnò Emma, cercando di controllare il capogiro che la fece quasi ricadere.  
«Non mi sembra che tu sia in condizioni di cacciarmi...» ribatté il ragazzo, sorreggendola dalla vita.   
«Ti ho detto di non toccarmi!»  
Killian alzò le mani sorridendo.  
«Va bene, va bene, ti stavo solo aiutando Swan!»  
Emma sbuffò e lo superò, uscendo velocemente dal locale.  
Regina camminò verso la sua macchina, mentre fumava una sigaretta. Si appoggiò ad essa e continuò a fumare.  
Emma barcollò nel parcheggio. Imprecando si appoggiò al muro dell'edificio per togliersi i tacchi, e continuò a piedi nudi. Scorse quella che le sembrava la professoressa Mills e la raggiunse. La donna buttò la sigaretta a terra e mentre stava per salire sentì una voce familiare.  
«Senta lei!» esclamò la ragazza, appoggiandosi alla macchina per non cadere. «Non può fare così!»  
La professoressa le rivolse uno sguardo critico.  
«Swan ma quanto hai bevuto? E poi cosa starei facendo?» chiese senza capire.  
«Tu... lei mi sta prendendo in giro.» affermò la ragazza, guardandola male, quasi fosse offesa dal suo comportamento.  
«Io? E come se posso saperlo?» chiese facendo un passo verso di lei.  
Emma alzò il mento, guardandola ancora male.  
«Be' lei... lei prima mi dice che non vuole avere niente a che fare con me, poi mi sorride mentre balla con un altro, poi viene accanto a me mentre un'idiota ci prova con me e poi scappa via, come al solito.» spiega, biascicando appena le s.  
Regina sorrise divertita  
«Io credo che lei abbia bevuto molto Miss Swan, dovrebbe tornare a casa...con un taxi ovviamente.» disse aprendo la macchina. Emma rimase zitta per un po', imbronciata.  
Un taxi. Taxi=soldi. Soldi che aveva appena speso. Tutti. Niente soldi niente taxi. Niente taxi, niente casa. La sua mente ci mise un po' ma capì tutto.  
«Non posso.» disse piano, voltandosi.  
«E perché mai?» chiese rimanendo con lo sportello aperto.  
Emma non rispose, non perché non volesse, ma perché era persa in elucubrazioni dettate dalla percentuale alcolica nel suo sangue. In quel preciso istante stava infatti pensando alla composizione dell'asfalto. Non aveva idea di quali materiali lo componessero, si rese conto.  
Si avvicinò alla ragazza e le sfiorò il braccio  
«Emma? Stai bene?» chiese preoccupata.  
Emma si voltò di scatto, o almeno così sembrò a lei, anche se in realtà non fu un movimento veloce.  
«Uh?» chiese, guardandola. Si leccò le labbra, fissando lo sguardo sulla bocca della donna. Quelle labbra perfette sembravano attirarla come un vortice.  
Regina sospirò.  
«Salga in macchina Miss Swan, la riporto a casa.» disse guardandola.  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo carico di lussuria nei suoi occhi. Si accostò a lei, fermandosi ad un soffio dal suo viso.  
«Perché si preoccupa tanto per me, professoressa Mills?» chiese in un sussurro.  
«Sei una mia studentessa. E non voglio leggere domani sul giornale della tua morte perché ti ho lasciato guidare ubriaca.»   
Aprì lo sportello e la fece salire in macchina. Emma dovette farlo, incapace di opporsi. Sbuffò tuttavia. Fu subito distratta però dal profumo che permeava l’abitacolo, come se fosse ancora nuova, anche se evidentemente non lo era, visto il modello. Si guardò intorno. Non c'era un filo di polvere, non un oggetto fuori posto. Aprì il vano porta oggetti, sbirciando all'interno, troppo ubriaca per capire che non era educato.  
Regina fece il giro della vettura e salì.  
«Vedo che le buone maniere ancora esistono.» disse sarcastica mettendo in moto. «Dove abita?» chiese poi.  
Emma tirò fuori un cd con gli occhi che le luccicavano e un sorriso entusiasta sul viso.  
«Smoke + Mirrors! Adoro questo cd!» urlò.  
Regina prese il cd e lo inserì nel lettore.   
«Ecco. Adesso dimmi il tuo indirizzo.» disse uscendo dal parcheggio. Sapeva solo che abitava nel suo quartiere, quindi intanto si diresse lì.  
Emma mandò avanti le tracce fino alla sua preferita, quella che portava il suo nome. La cantò, stonando tantissimo, ma non se ne rese conto, ovviamente.  
Regina non poté trattenere una risata sentendola cantare. Guidò fino al quartiere dove vivevano.   
«Bene, adesso vuoi dirmi dove vivi?» chiese nuovamente. Quando la canzone stava per finire, tuttavia, Emma scoppiò a piangere. Regina dovette accostare. Fermò la macchina e la spense.  
«Che succede?» chiese preoccupata  
Emma continuò a piangere a dirotto, senza riuscire a risponderle.  
Senza sapere che altro fare la donna le passò una mano sulla schiena.   
«Calmati.»  
Emma continuò a piangere, più forte quando la donna le accarezzò la schiena.  
«Emma per favore. Che succede?» ripeté nuovamente la mora.  
Emma si calmò un po' abbastanza per guardarla negli occhi attraverso le lacrime. Scosse la testa.  
«Niente, non si preoccupi... grazie per il passaggio, posso andare a piedi...» disse con la voce rotta, aprendo lo sportello.  
«No, non posso lasciarti andare così. Dimmi qual è la casa, ti ci porto.» ripeté ancora  
«No, l'ho già disturbata abbastanza.» disse prima di scendere dalla macchina. Vi rimase appoggiata per qualche istante, colta dall'ennesimo capogiro.  
Regina scese dalla macchina e la sorresse.  
«Non posso lasciarti andare. Quindi se non mi dici dove vivi dovrò portarti a casa mia. A te la scelta Swan.»  
Emma la guardò per un lungo momento, valutando. Sorrise poi, il volto ancora umido di lacrime.  
«Sarebbe compromettente, no?» disse, la voce bassa, leggermente roca.  
Regina scosse la testa, divertita suo malgrado.  
«E dovrei lasciarti qui dove potrebbe succederti di tutto?» chiese guardandola negli occhi.Emma continuò a fissarla. Aveva altre cose in mentre che sarebbero potute succedere, a casa della professoressa, ma non era più abbastanza ubriaca per dirglielo.  
«E come spiegherebbe il fatto che ha portato a casa una studentessa dalla discoteca senza rischiare di essere accusata di avermi rimorchiata?»  
La donna si immobilizzò, sapeva che aveva ragione. Si avvicinò a lei e le prese la borsetta per cercare il telefono.  
«Che fa?» chiese, capendo poi le sue intenzioni. «Abito sulla trentaquattresima. Non c'è bisogno di chiamare i miei.» disse poi, improvvisamente triste.  
«Allora andiamo, è qui dietro l'angolo. Ti accompagno a piedi.» disse con voce fredda e distaccata. Emma si accigliò.  
«Perché è più fredda di Arendelle ora?» chiese, rimanendo ferma.  
«Perché hai ragione. Potrei perdere il posto di lavoro...» disse sinceramente.  
Emma rimase ferma, con la stessa espressione sul volto.  
«Okay, ma non c'è bisogno di trattarmi così. Siamo d'accordo sul non farle perdere il posto di lavoro o i miei voti. Non andrò a dire a nessuno che è stata gentile con me, prometto.»  
«Ti accompagno a casa.» disse iniziando a camminare. «Tu non capisci quanto sia pericolosa questa cosa...» sussurrò.  
«Se andassimo in macchina credo sarebbe meglio.» obiettò la giovane guardandosi intorno. «Meno visibilità.» spiegò poi.  
«Sì. Hai ragione.» Regina tornò sui suoi passi e montò in macchina. Emma la imitò, chiudendo lo sportello.  
Mise in moto e guidò fino a che la ragazza non individuò casa sua. «Bene.. è arrivata a casa, Miss Swan.» disse spegnendo il motore e girandosi verso di lei.  
Emma rimase ferma sul sedile, guardando in basso, in silenzio.  
«Ci vediamo domani a lezione... Se deciderà di presentarsi.» aggiunse la donna.  
Emma rimase ferma ancora un po'. Si voltò quindi a guardarla, triste in viso.  
«Mi dispiace, per tutto. Arrivederci, professoressa Mills. Grazie per avermi riaccompagnata a casa. Dirò che sono tornata in taxi, non si preoccupi.» disse prima di scendere dalla Mercedes.  
«Non si deve dispiacere di niente... sono stata io a giocare con lei...» disse osservandola.  
Emma si voltò di colpo a guardarla, una gamba fuori dalla macchina.  
«Come giocare?» chiese, spalancando gli occhi.  
«L'ho stuzzicata, non avrei dovuto...» disse ritornando a guadare davanti a sé.  
Emma rimase immobile a guardarla.  
«Perché l'ha fatto?» chiese.  
«Non lo so. A lezione eri l'unica che si è mostrata interessata... l'unica intelligente che non pensa solo ai ragazzi e al telefono...» spiegò.  
Emma trattenne un sorriso.  
«E allora?» chiese, spingendola a continuare.  
«Niente... eri interessante. Adesso va’ a casa.»  
Emma sorrise, trionfante. Subito dopo, tuttavia, si rattristò.  
«Sì, prof. A lunedì.» disse. Scese dalla macchina. «Buonanotte, professoressa Mills.» disse poi piegandosi per guardarla, prima di chiudere lo sportello.  
«Buonanotte Emma, a domani!» sussurrò la donna, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
Emma rientrò silenziosamente a casa. Si spogliò in fretta e si buttò a letto. Si addormentò col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Regina tornò a casa. Si tolse i tacchi e dopo essersi struccata si mise a letto, poi esausta si addormentò, gli occhi azzurro-verdi di Emma impressi nella mente.


	5. Capitolo 4

Quel lunedì Emma arrivò all'università con mezz'ora di anticipo, e si sedette in prima fila in aula. Attese impaziente che i compagni entrassero, facendo ticchettare la penna sul banco mentre aspettava di veder entrare la professoressa di Analisi 1.  
Lunedì mattina arrivò prima di quanto si aspettasse. Indossò un tubino grigio con una giacca abbinata e si diresse all'università. I suoi tacchi picchiavano sul pavimento fino ad arrivare all'aula. Entrò e si diresse senza guardare gli studenti alla cattedra, posò la borsa e solo allora si voltò a guadare l'aula. Rimase sorpresa nel vedere in prima fila Emma, riuscì a malapena a nascondere un sorriso.  
«Buongiorno a tutti. Oggi farete un test a sorpresa.» annunciò.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi. Aveva decisamente trascurato Analisi Matematica negli ultimi tempi. Un test proprio non ci voleva, avrebbe abbassato la sua media per l'esame finale. Si accasciò sul banco, abbattuta.  
Passò tra i vari piani per consegnare il test, fino ad arrivare Emma.  
«In bocca al lupo.» le sussurrò con un sorriso per poi tornare alla cattedra. «Potete iniziare adesso avete un ora.» annunciò sedendosi.  
Emma sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpresa. Trattenne a stento un sorriso durante tutta la durata del test. Alla fine, anche se non aveva studiato, la matematica era talmente radicata in lei che le venne naturale risolvere tutti i problemi senza sforzo. Ricontrollò tutto e consegnò cinque minuti prima della scadenza del tempo, scavalcando il banco per non disturbare il compagno accanto a lei. Posò i fogli sulla cattedra, davanti alla professoressa.  
La professoressa sorrise vedendo la bionda consegnare per prima.  
«La prossima volta dovrò farle fare un test più difficile.» commentò guardandola negli occhi «Questo mi sembra sia stato troppo facile per lei.»  
«Per me forse, ma se ne fa uno più difficile, da quello che ho visto, almeno quelli che mi stavano vicini saranno spacciati...» sussurrò, sorridendo poi. «Studiare cose fuori programma funziona, ma non tutti sono disposti a farlo, prof.»  
«Tu sei l'unica a studiare in generale...» sorrise «Credo che non potrò bocciarti.» disse con finta delusione. Emma le fece una piccola linguaccia di nascosto, tornando poi al suo posto ad attendere che gli altri finissero.  
Regina sorrise e poi alla fine dell'ora aspettò che tutti consegnassero. Gli alunni lasciarono l'aula. Quasi tutti. Lei aveva un’ora libera quindi decise di rimanere lì a correggere i compiti.  
Emma non si mosse dal suo posto. Attese che tutti finissero. Una ragazza, quella che le stava seduta accanto, vedendola ferma al posto si fermò prima di uscire.  
«Tu non vieni?» le chiese, curiosa.  
Il panico si impossessò per un istante di Emma, ma riprese subito il controllo.  
«La professoressa Mills vuole parlarmi del mio percorso extra-curricolare, data la mia attitudine all'Analisi Matematica. Dice che c'è un corso avanzato che potrebbe interessarmi, voleva spiegarmi di che si tratta.» buttò lì, sorridendo alla compagna. Lei sembrò impressionata, e credette alla bugia.  
«Beata te che ci capisci qualcosa. Un aiutino ci farebbe comodo... non è che fai ripetizioni?» le chiese sottovoce. Ad Emma si illuminarono gli occhi.  
«Qualche soldo extra mi farebbe comodo, in effetti...»  
«Ne parliamo alla pausa pranzo, allora, se vuoi...»  
Emma annuì sorridendo.  
«Certo! A dopo!»  
La ragazza salutò lei e la professoressa ed uscì dall'aula.  
Regina alzò lo sguardo dagli esercizi.   
«Vuole fare un corso avanzato? Crede di esserne all'altezza?» chiese divertita dopo aver salutato l'altra ragazza. «E comunque non credo che quella ragazza voglia davvero delle ripetizioni....» disse lasciando la frase in sospeso «O almeno non le vuole in analisi matematica...»  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«È fidanzata, con un ragazzo.» disse, scandendo bene l'ultima parola. Poi sorrise. «Perché, è gelosa?» chiese poi, stuzzicandola.  
«Gelosa io?» rise «E comunque il fatto che abbia un ragazzo non significa niente...Credimi...» disse ammiccando  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Perché dice così? Guardi che Lacey è etero, gliel'assicuro.» replicò sicura.  
«Se ne sei convinta... Non vuol dire comunque che non sia... come dire, curiosa...» disse prendendo il primo compito.  
Emma spalancò per un attimo gli occhi.  
«Lacey?! No, impossibile. Non è bi, lo sento. Il mio gay-radar non fallisce mai.» disse, arrossendo un attimo dopo, quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto.  
Regina scoppiò a ridere.  
«Il tuo gay-radar? Ma davvero? E funziona sempre?» chiese curiosa.  
La ragazza arrossì ancora di più e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Di solito no.» disse tutto d'un fiato in un mormorio imbarazzato.  
«E cosa ti dice il tuo gay-radar su di me?» chiese girando leggermente la sedia e accavallando le gambe.  
Emma si strozzò da sola, e prese a tossire violentemente, voltandole le spalle. Quando si riprese la guardava come se fosse una bomba che stava lì per esplodere.  
«Oddio, stavo per morire...» disse, riprendendo fiato e cercando di ignorare la domanda.  
«Morire? Per una semplice domanda?» Rise «Rispondi Swan.»  
Emma arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
«Vuole davvero saperlo?» chiese, sconvolta.  
«Ovvio.» disse continuando a fissarla «Sono curiosa.»  
Emma sospirò, esasperata, e disperata. L'ennesima figura di merda con al prof. Mills.  
«Che una buona percentuale di lei è gay, anche se ogni tanto qualche uomo a letto se l'è portato.» disse tutto d'un fiato, arrossendo ancora di più, se possibile.  
Scrutò il suo viso rimanendo impassibile  
«Ottima analisi.» rispose semplicemente, per poi portare lo sguardo sul compito che aveva davanti per correggerlo.  
Emma rimase ferma, strabiliata dalle reazioni imprevedibili della donna. Si riscosse dopo qualche istante, e richiuse la bocca che si accorse di aver lasciato aperta. Tornò verso il banco e raccolse le sue cose in silenzio.  
Regina osservò di nascosto la ragazza allontanarsi per raccogliere le sue cose, poi portò lo sguardo sul compito cercando di correggerlo.  
Ficcò tutto nella borsa e si voltò guardando la professoressa, intenta a correggere un compito.   
«Ehm... allora io vado...» disse, esitante.  
La donna sollevò lo sguardo  
« Buona giornata Miss Swan, domani avrà il risultato del suo esame.»  
rispose.  
Emma rimase ferma ancora qualche istante.  
«Okay. Grazie. Buona giornata.» disse prima di camminare lentamente fuori dall'aula.  
Rimase in aula a correggere i compiti per circa un’ora, poi stanca si alzò. Andò verso il bar per prendere un caffè.

 

Due giorni dopo, Emma assistette alla lezione della professoressa Mills, chiedendosi per l'ennesima volta quale fosse il suo nome di battesimo. R. Non voleva fare ipotesi, per paura di sbagliare. Si voltò verso il ragazzo che le stava accanto, dandogli di gomito.  
«Hey, ma tu lo sai come fa di nome la prof?» sussurrò.  
Lui la guardò con paio di occhi azzurri penetranti. Sembrava più grande.  
«È il mistero della facoltà. Nessuno lo sa, e nessuno ha il coraggio di chiederlo a sua sorella. Io sono 2 anni che provo a scoprirlo. Con tutte le volte in cui mi ha bocciato, dovrei saperlo, ormai.» ridacchiò, facendola sorridere. Non sembrava idiota come gli altri.  
«Bene vedo che la mia lezione vi interessa molto...» disse la mora avvicinandosi a loro «Perchè non uscite dalla mia aula visto che avete altro da fare che ascoltare...» disse fredda.  
Emma raggelò nel sentire la voce della professoressa così vicina, e così fredda. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lei, sentendosi un insetto in procinto di essere schiacciato. Il ragazzo invece sorrise tranquillo.  
«In effetti, è la terza volta che la sento. Sarà ora che smetta. Mi promuove questo semestre?» chiese guardandola dritto negli occhi. Emma lo guardò come se fosse un pazzo.  
«Se studiasse invece di flirtare con le ragazze potrei prendere in considerazione l'idea di promuoverla.» replicò acida guardandolo.  
Il sorriso del ragazzo si allargò. Se Emma fosse stata etero, sarebbe stato un colpo di fulmine. L'unico desiderio che provava nei suoi confronti, invece, era quello di diventare sua amica. Le piaceva il suo atteggiamento strafottente, il fatto che non si facesse intimidire neanche dallo sguardo più penetrante d'America.  
«Ma guardi che io studio! So perfettamente la tabellina del 2, per esempio.»   
Emma trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Perché non torna alle elementari, lì otterrebbe il massimo dei voti.» replicò a sua volta la donna, lanciando uno sguardo di fuoco ad Emma  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, mortificata.  
«Naaaa! Lì sono tutte troppo giovani!» esclamò il ragazzo, facendo ridere buona parte della classe.  
«Esca dalla mia classe e non torni finché non sarò maturo.» sentenziò.  
Lo studente si alzò obbediente, facendo l'occhiolino alla professoressa prima di uscire. Emma alzò lo sguardo dispiaciuto su di lei.  
«Perché non lo segue Miss Swan? Così potrò tenere la mia lezione in pace?» chiese.  
Emma aprì la bocca per protestare, ma poi la richiuse. Abbassò la testa e raccolse le sue cose, uscendo poi con le spalle curve dall'aula. Si piazzò su uno dei tavoli nell'androne, tra altri studenti intenti a ripassare, abbattuta.  
Emma passò tutto il tempo a fissare il tavolo, disegnando linee invisibili con la punta dell'indice sulla sua superficie chiara, fino a quando non vide la professoressa uscire dall'aula. La guardò sfilare lungo la stanza.  
Venne fermata da un professore che aveva solo intravisto nella sala professori. Scambiò due parole con lui. Il professore Daniel Colter la invitò a prendere un caffè e accettò volentieri.  
Emma strinse gli occhi per vedere meglio il tizio con cui stava parlando la professoressa. Era abbastanza sicura che si trattasse del professor Colter, docente di filosofia. Le due facoltà si trovavano nello stesso edificio, per qualche misterioso motivo. Un'insana rabbia assalì la studentessa nel vederli parlare.  
Regina si allontanò con il professor Colter, si diressero verso il bar. Emma si alzò di fretta per seguirli, quasi inciampando sul tavolino. Si sedette ad un tavolo del bar, lontano da loro, alle spalle della professoressa. Ordinò un caffè lungo e prese a spiarli. I due si sedettero ad un tavolino e ordinarono un caffè per poi iniziare a chiacchierare.   
Regina rise, il professore era un tipo divertente, per niente noioso. Parlarono per un’oretta poi il professore si congedò perché aveva una lezione, ma non prima di averla invitata a cena.  
Emma non riusciva sentire cosa si stessero dicendo, ma vedeva la professoressa ridere alle battute del collega, e vedeva gli occhi di lui. Gli occhi di un uomo interessato in un certo modo ad una donna. Strinse i pugni mentre il suo caffè si raffreddava, intatto.  
Dopo che il professore la lasciò, resto ancora qualche secondo seduta per poi alzarsi e voltandosi per recuperare la borsa intravide una famigliare chioma bionda «Swan.» disse.  
Emma puntò gli occhi in quelli della professoressa, senza nascondere la rabbia. Rimase in silenzio, guardandola il cagnesco.  
Regina si avvicinò notando il suo sguardo.  
«Sta bene Miss Swan? È arrabbiata perché l'ho cacciata dall'aula?» chiese.  
«No. Ha fatto bene. Stavo disturbando. Come sempre.» disse prima di alzarsi di scatto ed andarsene, sbattendo la spalla contro la sua.  
Regina strabuzzò gli occhi al suo comportamento. Afferrò la borsa e la seguì fuori. «Miss Swan le sembra il modo di rivolgersi ad un insegnante?» chiese irritata dopo averla raggiunta. Emma non si voltò, continuando a camminare a passo di marcia, ma l’altra la bloccò per un braccio per farla voltare «È anche diventata sorda?» chiese arrabbiata.  
Emma si voltò a fronteggiarla, ormai senza scelta.   
«No. Ma penso che una professoressa abbia di meglio da fare che parlare con una studentessa. Può uscire con un collega, per esempio.» sbottò, cercando poi di allontanarsi.  
«E anche se fosse? Quale sarebbe il problema? Mi hai spiato?» chiese continuando a guardarla senza capire il suo comportamento.  
Emma serrò la mascella, guardandola come se le avesse dato uno schiaffo.  
«Lasci stare. Tanto non capirebbe.» disse con gli occhi lucidi, liberandosi da lei con uno strattone e allontanandosi velocemente verso i bagni.  
La guardò andare via senza capire cosa fosse successo. Sospirò e tornò a casa

 

Emma non seguì altre lezioni quel giorno. Rimase nel bagno per un'ora, quindi si bagnò il viso con l'acqua fredda per decongestionarlo e uscì dall'università, prendendosi un po' di tempo per pensare. Andò al parco a fare una passeggiata, inspirando l'aria fredda dell'autunno.


	6. Capitolo 5

Regina continuò a tenere le sue lezioni anche se Emma non si presentò. Continuò anche ad uscire con il professor Colter, trovando molto piacevole la sua compagnia. Dopo la sua lezione, la professoressa Mills decise di andare al centro commerciale per comprare un nuovo vestito per la cena che aveva in programma in serata con Daniel.

 

Emma non si presentò a lezione per due giorni di seguito, grazie ad una ipotetica emicrania.  
Il terzo giorno Emma uscì di casa, andò all'università, ma non seguì Analisi Matematica. Fallì il test di Fisica 1, e rimase a pranzo al centro commerciale. Seduta da sola in mezzo alla gente che sciamava in giro carica di buste, mangiò il suo hamburger in silenzio.  
Emma finì il panino e prese a bere la coca dalla cannuccia, mangiando di tanto in tanto qualche patatina intinta nel ketchup. Finito il suo pranzo da 5 dollari e 30, Emma si alzò e buttò le cartacce nel secchio. Decise quindi di fare un giro, entrando in un negozio di cosmetici, una libreria e, infine, in uno di abbigliamento. Si mise a guardare alcuni vestiti, non notando la donna alle sue spalle fare lo stesso.  
Scelse un vestito e si diresse ai camerini. Stava per entrare in uno di essi quando, da quello accanto, uscì la professoressa Mills. Emma rimase senza fiato.  
Indossava un vestito nero, di raso, senza maniche. Si guardava allo specchio, cambiando angolazione spesso. Ad un tratto vide riflessa una ragazza che la guardava, si girò.  
«Emma...»  
Emma si riscosse, scuotendo il capo e richiudendo la bocca. Le lanciò un'occhiata appena e si rifugiò nel camerino, appoggiandosi poi alla parete per riprendere fiato.  
Regina la guardò sparire nel camerino e poi, vagamente turbata, entrò nel suo per provare l'altro vestito  
La ragazza si provò i vestiti, ma nessuno sembrava starle bene. In confronto alla professoressa, si sentiva un cassonetto dell'immondizia con il sacco addosso. Si rivestì e uscì a testa bassa dal camerino, sperando che la prof fosse già in cassa.  
Regina uscì dal camerino nello stesso istante di Emma, con addosso il secondo vestito che aveva scelto. La studentessa le finì addosso, dato che guardava a terra invece che stare attenta a dove andava. Regina portò istintivamente le braccia sui suoi fianchi evitandole di cadere. Sentire le sue mani addosso la fece avvampare. Si staccò immediatamente da lei, alzando appena lo sguardo, sentendo la pelle bruciare dove la professoressa l'aveva afferrata. Sentirsi tra le sue braccia l'aveva eccitata più di quanto credesse possibile. Scusandosi a mezza voce la ragazza fece un passo indietro, sforzandosi di non guardarla. Ma era impossibile. Che diavolo aveva addosso? Emma sentì la bocca seccarsi.  
«Stai bene Swan?» chiede guardandola.  
«S-sì, sto bene. Scusi.» balbettò cercando di allontanarsi.  
«Non fa niente Swan, sono cose che succedono.» disse guardandola «Ma non mi sembra che tu stia bene... Possiamo parlarne se vuoi...»  
Emma si fermò, voltandosi a guardarla. Non riuscì a nascondere lo smarrimento nei suoi occhi.  
«Non c'è niente di cui parlare.» disse prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla zona dei camerini.  
La lasciò andare per poi tornare in camerino per cambiarsi. Prese i due vestiti che si era provata e andò pagare prima di tornare verso la macchina.  
Emma tornò in fretta a casa e corse in bagno a farsi una doccia fredda. Riuscì a calmarsi sotto l'acqua gelida. La riscaldò solo poco prima di uscire, solo per non prendersi un malanno. Si asciugò in fretta i capelli e si infilò il pigiama, scendendo al piano inferiore solo per farsi un toast. Tornò in camera e si chiuse dentro.

Tornata a casa, Regina appese i vestiti nell’armadio e andò in camera per svestirsi. Fece una doccia e si preparò per il suo appuntamento. Uscì a cena con Daniel e passò la notte con lui. 

 

Il giorno dopo, un venerdì, Emma si presentò a lezione in ritardo. Si scusò con il professor Hopper. Alla fine della lezione, cambiò aula, respirando profondamente prima di entrare. Si piazzò in fondo, attendendo l'arrivo della professoressa Mills.  
Stranamente, la prof era in ritardo. Emma si agitò sulla sedia, nervosa.  
«Scusate il ritardo.» esordì la donna mentre entrava velocemente in aula sorridendo per poi iniziare la lezione. Emma incrociò per un attimo il suo sguardo. Si aggiustò gli occhiali sul viso e si preparò a prendere appunti, anche se la sua mente stava dipingendo tutti i possibili motivi per cui era arrivata in ritardo.  
Tenne la sua lezione senza mai incrociare gli occhi della bionda una seconda volta e alla fine congedò i ragazzi.  
Emma rimase ferma, seduta in fondo all'aula, a guardare dall'alto la professoressa attraverso gli occhiali.  
Regina raccolse i suoi appunti e prese la borsa.  
Emma rimase immobile a fissarla.  
Stava per uscire quando si accorse di lei.  
«La lezione è finita Miss Swan.»  
Emma si alzò di scatto, prendendo le sue cose. Scese quasi di corsa le scalette e uscì dall'aula, tenendo la porta aperta alla professoressa, senza guardarla tuttavia.  
La guardò incuriosita e poi uscì.  
«Grazie.» disse  
Emma non disse niente, e non alzò lo sguardo su di lei. Lasciò andare la porta una volta che fu fuori dall'aula e si allontanò da lei in silenzio.  
Regina scosse la testa e andò a pranzo.  
Il giorno dopo, nel pomeriggio, Emma decise di fare una corsetta al parco per sfogarsi un po'. Tuta, questa volta composta da un paio di pantaloncini aderenti e una canottiera traspirante, visto che sembrava una giornata stranamente calda per essere fine Ottobre, Nike, cuffie ed era pronta a far sparire la cellulite che non era ancora comparsa.  
Emma corse piano, con calma. Non voleva stancarsi subito, almeno per un'ora voleva andare avanti. Mise su la playlist e partì, seguendo il suo solito percorso. Corse mantenendo il respiro regolare, inspirando dal naso ed espirando dalla bocca.  
Continuò a correre fino ad arrivare alla piazzola dove erano posizionate le strutture per fare esercizi. La vide subito: la professoressa Mills era lì, intenta ad eseguire qualche esercizio di stretching. Si prese qualche attimo per ammirare il suo corpo a dir poco perfetto, coperto a malapena dagli short e dal top neri, quindi, con tutta la sua ritrovata calma zen, acquisita con ore e ore di musica metal, si avvicinò a lei sorridendo mentre si sfilava le cuffie.  
«Professoressa Mills!» esclamò.  
La donna si voltò di scattò quando si sentì chiamare   
«Swan...» disse prima di riprendere a fare i suoi esercizi  
Emma si fermò ad un passo da lei, guardandola.  
«Si tiene in forma anche il sabato?» chiese, riprendendo fiato dalla corsa.  
«Quando ho del tempo libero sì.» replicò senza guardarla, abbassandosi per stirare le gambe.  
Emma mise le mani sui fianchi, inarcando appena le sopracciglia mentre si godeva il panorama.  
«Uh...» commentò soltanto, distratta.  
La donna sollevò la testa e sorrise.  
«Visto qualcosa che le piace Swan?»  
Emma non si scompose. Le sorrise, calma.  
«Sì.» disse semplicemente prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi da lei.  
Regina scosse la testa divertita e riprese a fare i suoi esercizi. Emma riprese a correre rimettendosi le cuffie nelle orecchie, il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Quando non riuscì più ad andare avanti, Emma tornò verso casa. Si fece una doccia, cenò con i suoi, sollevati nel vederla sorridere di nuovo, finalmente, e andò a prepararsi per la serata. Indossò un vestito verde petrolio, tacchi, si truccò e diede volume ai capelli. Era pronta per il Rabbit Hole. Salutò i genitori e uscì di casa, guidando il maggiolino fino al club.  
Parcheggiò ed entrò senza problemi nel locale, salutando il buttafuori.   
«Ciao bella!» la salutò la barista. Emma rispose con un gran sorriso, e si avvicinò al bancone.  
«Ciao! Come va?»  
«Alla grande, come al solito. Tu come te la passi?»  
«Non c'è male.»  
«Con cosa vuoi cominciare oggi, Spugna?»  
Emma rise al nomignolo.   
«Dammi una birra per ora. Oggi voglio andarci piano.»

 

Regina tornò a casa e fece un lungo bagno caldo, rilassandosi. Dopo indossò un vestito grigio, e si diresse al Rabbit Hole dove aveva appuntamento con Daniel.  
Arrivò al locale ed entrò subito. Si diresse al bancone e ordinò una Capiroska.  
Emma si voltò sullo sgabello per sorseggiare la sua birra. Come sperava, vide la prof entrare nel locale. La sentì ordinare una Caipiroska, e continuò a fissarla da sopra al bicchiere.  
Si sedette su uno sgabello e mentre si guardava intorno per cercare Daniel vide due occhi verdi guardarla. Le sorrise bevendo un sorso del suo drink.  
Emma sollevò la pinta e le indirizzò un brindisi a mo' di saluto, sorridendole, e tuttavia guardandola senza nascondere il desiderio che provava.  
Le sorrise fino a che non sentì delle braccia stringerla si girò e trovò Daniel accanto a lei. Lo salutò con un bacio.  
Il sorriso svanì quando la vide baciarsi con il professor Colter. Il suo viso perse colore. Bevve tutta la birra in un sorso, raccogliendo ovazioni da parte di un gruppo di ragazzi, e si voltò verso la barista in cerca di aiuto. La ragazza capì al volo, e preparò un Long Island rinforzato al volo. Emma ne bevve metà in meno di trenta secondi.  
Dopo aver finito il drink andò sulla pista da ballo con Daniel per ballare, ogni tanto i suoi occhi incontravano quelli di Emma, che ne bevve due di Long Island rinforzati. Un ragazzo le offrì un tiro, poi, quando uscì dal bagno, e a quel punto perse completamente la lucidità. Si immerse tra la gente sulla pista e iniziò a ballare con chi capitava, anche da sola.  
Continuò a ballare con Daniel anche se non perse mai di vista la ragazza, che sembrava di nuovo aver esagerato con l'alcool.  
D'un tratto Emma si ritrovò a ballare con la barista. La guardò in confusione.  
«Che ci fai qui?» le chiese, urlando sopra alla musica.  
Ruby le sorrise accostandosi a lei, parlandole a voce alta nell'orecchio per farsi sentire.  
«Oggi stacco prima, ho già fatto tutti gli straordinari questo mese.» spiegò.  
Le passò poi una mano attorno alla vita, attirandola a sé.   
«Balli con me?» le chiese, con un tono e uno sguardo che non lasciava spazio a fraintendimenti.  
Emma esitò per un attimo. Con la coda dell'occhio vide la professoressa Mills ballare ancora con il professor Colter. Si voltò a guardarla per un istante, quindi sorrise alla barista.  
«Certo.»  
Le due presero il ritmo giusto, e iniziarono a muoversi in sincronia.   
Regina si voltò e vide la bionda ballare con la barista. Si strinse maggiormente a Daniel e lo baciò. Poi gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. Lui le sorrise. Lo prese per mano e si avviarono verso l'uscita. Passando in mezzo alla pista sfiorò Emma per poi guardarla per una frazione di secondo prima di uscire dal locale.  
Emma la vide baciare il collega, quindi incontrò il suo sguardo, rabbrividendo appena al contatto con lei. Quell'istante in cui si guardarono sembrò fermare il tempo. Emma riprese poi a ballare con Ruby, cercando di dimenticare la professoressa tra le sue braccia.  
Dopo qualche attimo rientrò nel locale, da sola, andò al bancone e si mise a cercare l'orecchino che le era caduto.  
Ruby accostò le labbra alle sue, ma Emma spostò il viso, impedendole di baciarla.  
«Non qui.» le sussurrò all'orecchio. La prese quindi per mano e la tirò fuori dalla pista da ballo, incerta sui tacchi alti, ma ancora in grado di camminare.  
«Dove andiamo?» le chiese la barista.  
Emma la portò fuori dal locale, non notando che la professoressa era rientrata nonostante le fosse passata accanto.  
Non trovò l'orecchino quindi sbuffando ritornò verso l'uscita del locale. Uscì e si incamminò verso la macchina dove l'aspettava Daniel  
Le due uscirono nel parcheggio. Emma si diresse decisa verso la propria macchina, tirandosi dietro Ruby, che rideva divertita.  
«Si può sapere dove mi stai portando?» le chiese ancora. Emma rispose fermandosi davanti al maggiolino.  
«Ta-dàààà!» esclamò allargando le braccia. «Suite presidenziale.» annunciò, facendo ridere la barista.  
«Tu sei matta...»  
Emma sorrise.  
«Ubriaca, prego.» disse aprendo lo sportello. Si voltò a guardarla. «Andiamo in un posto più tranquillo?» chiese.  
La mora passò accanto ad un maggiolino giallo si fermò riconoscendo una voce. Vide la bionda e la barista. Scosse la testa guardandola  
Emma si voltò per caso, incontrando lo sguardo della professoressa.   
Rimase ferma a guardarla, sostenendo il suo sguardo, improvvisamente seria in volto.  
Regina oltrepassò la macchina e le due ragazze e si diresse verso la sua. Scambiò due parole con Daniel, che le sorrise e si avviò alla sua macchina. La mora lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla bionda prima di salire in macchina.  
Emma sostenne il suo sguardo fino alla fine, quindi si voltò verso Ruby, che la stava osservando.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese la ragazza.  
Emma annuì sorridendo.  
«Sì. Tu hai bevuto qualcosa?»  
«No.»  
«Allora forse è meglio se guidi tu.»  
La barista spalancò gli occhi.  
«Sei pazza? Quell'affare ha le marce! Prendiamo la mia.»  
Emma richiuse la macchina.  
«Andata. Ti seguo.»  
Emma salì sulla macchina della barista, una vecchia station wagon rossa. Notò il ciondolo appeso allo specchietto, un lupo di vetro.  
Ruby la portò a casa sua. Viveva da sola, in una dependance della casa della nonna. Quando fermò la macchina, Ruby si voltò a guardarla.   
«Sei sicura di voler entrare? Posso riportarti a casa....»  
Emma la azzittì passando una mano dietro alla sua nuca e baciandola.  
Si staccarono solo per scendere dalla macchina e entrare nella dependance. Emma le strappò la camicia a quadri rossa, Ruby le sfilò il vestito e poi il resto.  
Emma avvisò i suoi che non sarebbe tornata per quella notte. Passò il resto della nottata a fare sesso con Ruby, e si addormentarono quando ormai il sole stava sorgendo. Non andò all'università quel giorno.  
Regina mise in moto e partì verso casa sua. Al cancello l'aspettava Daniel.  
Regina lo fece salire a casa sua. Appena chiusa la porta lo baciò iniziando a spogliarlo, lo trascinò sul pavimento dove fecero l'amore.  
La mattina dopo si ritrovò ancora vicino a Daniel, sul letto dove si erano spostati durante la notte. Chiamò l'università e annullò la sua lezione di quel giorno.  
Rimase a casa con Daniel fino all'ora di pranzo, quando lui dovette andare via per una lezione. Solo allora si alzò dal letto e decise di andare a fare una passeggiata nel parco.  
Emma e Ruby si svegliarono alle 2 del pomeriggio. Emma mandò un messaggio ai suoi per rassicurarli, quindi usò la doccia della ragazza per darsi una rinfrescata. Entrò sola, ed uscirono in due. Ancora bagnate, ripresero ciò che avevano interrotto all'alba.  
Si interruppero per pranzare. Verso le quattro si rivestirono e Ruby riaccompagnò Emma al Rabbit Hole.  
«Grazie per la serata. E la mattinata. E il primo pomeriggio.» disse Emma, facendola ridere.  
«Grazie a te. Senti...»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte vedendola a disagio per la prima volta.  
«Dimmi.»  
«Ecco io... non sono in cerca di una relazione seria....»  
La bionda sospirò, nascondendo il sollievo.  
«Non preoccuparti, neanche io.»  
«Sì, lo immaginavo, ma... meglio sempre chiarire...»  
«Hey! Che significa lo immaginavi!?»  
Ruby spalancò gli occhi.  
«NO! Non intendevo in quel senso! Solo che ho visto come guardavi quella donna e... insomma, l'ho capito, sai, che sei venuta da me solo perché lei è andata con quell'uomo...»  
Emma arrossì violentemente.  
«M-ma no...io...»  
«Guarda che per me va bene!» sorrise la ragazza, tranquillizzandola. «È un po' che le vai dietro, me ne ero accorta. Tranquilla.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Quindi cosa siamo... trombamiche?»  
Ruby rise piano.  
«A me sta bene....»  
Emma scoppiò a ridere.  
«Okay... io vado. Ci si vede. Grazie del passaggio, Rubes.»  
Si scambiarono un breve bacio, quindi Emma scese e montò sul maggiolino, guidando fino a casa, esausta. Appena rientrò a casa, si beccò il rimprovero della madre e filò in camera a studiare. A volte si sentiva ancora come al liceo. Solo che al liceo non andava a letto con le bariste.  
Studiò fino all'ora di cena, e anche dopo, per recuperare la giornata persa di lezioni. Quando fu troppo stanca per continuare, scese a vedere un film con i suoi. Si addormentò sul divano. Suo padre la svegliò all'una. Si riaddormentò come un sasso non appena toccò il letto.


	7. Capitolo 6

Regina camminò a lungo, godendosi il tempo mite e fresco sulla pelle. Si sedette su una panchina a leggere un libro. Era arrivata appena alla quinta pagina quando sentì suonare il telefono, sorrise nel vedere chi fosse a chiamarla. Rispose.  
«Mal...quanto tempo...»  
Rimase al telefono con lei per un’ora. Le diede appuntamento al parco dove si trovava. Dopo circa mezz’ora la donna arrivò. Non le diede neanche il tempo di parlare che la baciò.  
Dieci minuti dopo erano nell'appartamento di Regina; si strapparono i vestiti di dosso e fecero l'amore, in piedi per poi continuare sul divano, in cucina e infine in camera da letto. Continuarono per tutta la notte, poi all'alba si addormentarono, esauste.

 

Regina aprì gli occhi ancora frastornata per la notte appena passata. Mal era accanto a lei, dormiva. Si alzò senza svegliarla e chiamò l'università per avvertire che sarebbe mancata tutta la settimana per problemi di salute. Restò a casa con Mal facendo sesso in ogni stanza di casa. Evitò le decine di chiamata di Daniel, scrivendogli un messaggio per dirgli che aveva l'influenza e che presto l'avrebbe contattato. Si alzò dal letto nel tardo pomeriggio e si accorse che non c'era più niente da mangiare in casa. Si vestì e andò a fare la spesa.

 

Il giorno successivo Emma andò a lezione, ma scoprì che, per quella settimana, le lezioni di Analisi Matematica erano sospese. Invece che esultare come gli altri si incupì, e August, lo studente fuoricorso che aveva "sfidato" la professoressa, lo notò.  
«Avanti Emma, è solo una settimana. Potrai consumarti il cervello con i suoi problemi la settimana prossima, non ti abbattere.»  
Emma tornò a casa sconsolata quel pomeriggio. Accompagnò sua madre a fare la spesa. Tra gli scaffali, vide la presunta malata. Sua madre notò il suo sguardo fisso.  
«Tutto bene, Em?» le chiese, mettendo nel carrello una confezione di biscotti.  
Regina comprò della frutta, verdura. Poi passò accanto agli scaffali dei dolci, sorrise maliziosa prendendo in mano una bottiglietta di cioccolato liquido, panna montata e fragole. Poi passò al reparto dei vini.  
«Ma', ti vanno le fragole oggi?» chiese la studentessa andando a prendere una confezione di fragole prima che la madre potesse rispondere, mentre la professoressa era ancora lì. Sbirciò nel suo carrello, inorridendo e allo stesso tempo eccitandosi nel notare il peccaminoso contenuto.  
Con la scusa di andare a prendere l'acqua, seguì di soppiatto la donna. Champagne, vino bianco, vino rosso. Emma serrò la mascella, stringendo i pugni. Uscì dall'ombra e approcciò la prof.  
«Professoressa Mills! Anche lei qui?» chiese con un sorriso tirato.  
Regina si girò di scattò e per poco la bottiglia non le cadde di mano.  
«Swan... Non credevo facessi la spesa, credevo ti divertissi soltanto a rimorchiare sconosciute nei bar.» disse mettendo la bottiglia nel carrello. Emma si accigliò, spostandosi come se l'avesse colpita.  
«Whoa, senti chi parla... Il professor Colter è astemio, quindi quelle non sono per lui....» ribatté indicando le bottiglie nel carrello, ripetendo le nozioni apprese da quel ficcanaso di August.  
«Sono per me infatti.» replicò sorridendo «Sai molte cose sui professori.»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi, seria.  
«Sì. E lei tutto mi sembra meno che con l'influenza.» disse.  
«Ha qualche problema con il fatto che non tengo le mie lezioni? Le manco?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei. Ad Emma si mozzò il fiato in gola. Rimase ferma, faticando a guardarla negli occhi e arrossendo appena. Quel dannato tono professionale… perché la eccitava tanto?!  
«No, ma non vorrei che saltassimo parte del programma per un suo ritardo.» disse, incerta.  
«Stia tranquilla non salterò niente.» replicò l’altra, vicina al suo viso «E poi può sempre chiedermi di darle qualche lezione...privata...» sussurrò maliziosa.  
Emma si allontanò da lei, guardandola con rabbia.  
«Sa, si dice che i professori siano tutti stronzi. Credo sia vero.» disse prima di prendere una cassa d'acqua e voltarle le spalle.  
«Perché lo sarei? E poi potrei dire lo stesso degli studenti... Anzi loro lo sono molto di più.» replicò acida.  
Emma si fermò a metà strada, lasciando la pesante cassa d'acqua a terra.  
«Cosa avrei fatto io per essere stronza? Non ho preso in giro nessuno, non ho giocato...» sottolineò quella parola. «.. con nessuno.»  
«Davvero? Quindi vuoi dirmi che non sei stata a letto con quella barista che neanche conoscevi?» chiese sfidandola.  
«La conoscevo eccome! E lei invece, non è stata a letto con il professor Colter?» chiese, furiosa, ma mantenendo un tono di voce basso.  
«Sì, ci sono stata.» rispose semplicemente «Era la cosa giusta da fare.»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa.  
«Che.... che significa?»  
«Nulla Miss Swan. Ci vediamo in aula la prossima settimana.» le voltò le spalle.  
Emma rimase ferma, stringendo i pugni e i denti.  
«Scappa come al solito, professoressa Mills.» commentò a voce più alta per farsi sentire da lei.  
Regina si bloccò nuovamente. Sospirò e tornò da lei.  
«Da cosa dovrei scappare? Lei è una mia studentessa e io la sua professoressa... se non capisce il motivo delle mie azioni... forse l'ho sopravvalutata.» disse guardandola negli occhi. La confusione crebbe ancora più forte nella ragazza.   
«Magari non la capisco perché...» La bionda si zittì. Abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa. «Lasci stare. Buona giornata.» la salutò rabbiosamente, prendendo l'acqua e andandosene.  
«Perché cosa?» le chiese bloccandola prima che potesse andare via. Emma si divincolò da lei, furiosa.  
«No! Non mi aprirò con una persona che neanche vuole dirmi il suo nome, e che già mi ha detto che non può o non vuole avere niente a che fare con me, mi dispiace.» disse indietreggiando, gli occhi lucidi. La donna la lasciò andare.  
«Calmati. Tranquilla non ti disturberò più. Buona giornata Miss Swan!» si girò e andò verso le casse per pagare. Tornò a casa di corsa, sistemò la spesa. Si rimise a letto e fece nuovamente l'amore con Mal.

 

Emma la guardò andare via con il cuore in pezzi. Poi si asciugò le lacrime e raggiunse sua madre.  
Tornò a casa e la aiutò a mettere a posto la spesa. Si rifugiò quindi in camera sua, ma neanche la musica a tutto volume riuscì a calmarla.


	8. Capitolo 7

Passò una settimana e Regina dovette tornare a tenere la sua lezione. Entrò in aula, più fredda e acida del solito.  
Emma saltò la lezione, facendosi passare gli appunti da Lacey, la ragazza che le aveva chiesto le ripetizioni. Si mise nella biblioteca a studiare, cercando di non pensare alla professoressa di Analisi. Ricopiò i confusionari appunti di Lacey, scuotendo la testa agli errori che riscontrava di tanto in tanto e correggendoglieli. Prese il libro e si divertì a fare qualche esercizio, passando poi a quelli più complicati che aveva portato da casa.  
Dopo la lezione, per evitare il professore Colter Regina si rifugiò in biblioteca. Cercò un libro che le serviva per la lezione seguente. Era in alto, quindi salì sulla scala nonostante i tacchi, cercando di prenderlo.  
Emma sentì un rumore che le fece alzare gli occhi dal quaderno. Li spalancò. La professoressa Mills era abbarbicata sulla scala, con i tacchi alti, cercando di prendere un libro decisamente fuori portata. Si alzò in piedi, esitando.  
Mentre stava per prendere il libro perse l'equilibrio. Emise un grido scivolando dalla scala.  
Emma scattò d'istinto. La prese al volo, cadendo a terra sotto di lei. Qualcosa emise un rumore secco, quindi un fortissimo dolore al braccio le fece vedere le stelle.  
La caduta venne attutita da qualcosa, riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò su Emma. «Emma...» disse ad un millimetro dal suo viso.  
La ragazza non rispose, troppo impegnata a cercare di non urlare mentre si rendeva conto di essersi rotta il braccio. Ignara, Regina le accarezzò il viso. Emma spalancò gli occhi, lucidi per il dolore.  
«Emma stai bene?» chiese preoccupata.  
«No.» disse con la voce arrochita. «Ho un braccio rotto e lei addosso. Le due cose non vanno d'accordo.»  
Si alzò di scatto alle parole della ragazza.  
«Mi dispiace!» esclamò, mortificata. «Vieni, ti porto in ospedale!» disse aiutandola ad alzarsi.  
Emma si rialzò senza il suo aiuto, tenendosi il braccio fratturato contro lo stomaco, stringendo i denti per non lamentarsi. Le girò un po' la testa quando si rialzò, ma si riprese subito.  
«Si può sapere come le è venuto in mente di salire su una scala con i tacchi?» chiese in un grugnito la ragazza, iniziando a camminare ed evitando le domande preoccupate della bibliotecaria e gli sguardi degli altri studenti.  
«Volevo solo prendere un libro non credevo...Mi dispiace. Adesso ti porto in ospedale.» disse poggiando una mano sulla sua schiena a sostenerla per condurla fino al parcheggio e alla sua macchina.  
Emma compì il resto del percorso in silenzio, troppo impegnata a sopportare il dolore per parlare. Si sedette sul sedile del passeggero espirando forte, gli occhi chiusi. Regina salì in macchina dopo di lei e mise in moto guidando velocemente verso l'ospedale.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» le chiese, lanciandole un’occhiata veloce. Emma le rivolse uno sguardo esterrefatto.  
«Io?! Perché lei stava per rompersi l'osso del collo!» ribatté con la voce rotta, la fronte sudata per il dolore. Continuò a stringersi il braccio sullo stomaco, gemendo appena.  
«Lo so...» sospirò guidando più veloce «Ma tu mi odi, perché mi hai aiutata?» chiese nuovamente.  
Emma si voltò di nuovo a guardarla. Rimase in silenzio per un po', quindi si voltò verso il finestrino.  
«La facevo più sveglia.» disse, acida.  
«Visto che non lo sono spiegamelo!» sbottò l’altra, esasperata. Emma le lanciò una fugace occhiata. Serrò la mascella, esitante.  
«Non la odio affatto.» spiegò abbassando il tono di voce, cupa.  
«Allora? Perché mi tratti cosi?»  
Emma strinse di nuovo i denti, talmente forte da farsi male.   
«Non mi pare abbia da lamentarsi, visto che mi sono appena rotta un braccio per salvarle la vita!» recriminò, senza guardarla ma fulminando con lo sguardo la strada che stavano percorrendo.  
«Va bene.» mormorò la donna. Fermò l'auto davanti all'ospedale e l'aiutò a scendere. Suo malgrado, Emma ebbe bisogno del sostegno della professoressa per scendere dalla macchina, perché la testa le girava terribilmente. Il dolore era troppo forte. Entrarono nel pronto soccorso e un infermiere la portò dall'ortopedico, che esaminò il braccio con sguardo critico. Regina rimase in sala d'attesa, preoccupata per la ragazza.  
Sembra una bella frattura scomposta. Facciamo una lastra e poi ingessiamo. Stai tranquilla, ora ti do un antidolorifico.» disse il dottor Whale, uscendo subito dopo dalla saletta per andare a prendere il farmaco, lasciandola sola per neanche due minuti.  
La lastra rivelò che si trattava, in effetti, di una frattura scomposta. Il dottore le applicò il gesso e le diede un affare con cui poteva tenersi il braccio legato al collo senza farsi male, poi la mandò via rassicurandola sul fatto che sarebbe guarita entro tre/quattro mesi, e dicendole di tornare a farsi vedere entro un paio di settimane o prima, nel caso in cui il gesso le avesse causato fastidi. Emma uscì dalla saletta un po' frastornata, e si diresse all'accettazione per registrarsi e dare i suoi dati all'addetta.  
Appena la professoressa vide la ragazza uscire si alzò e si avvicinò a lei.  
«Emma... come stai?» chiese preoccupata.  
Emma finì di recitare il suo numero di telefono alla receptionist prima di voltarsi a rispondere.  
«Bene, grazie.» disse, guardandola duramente anche se qualcosa dentro di lei voleva spingerla ad abbracciarla, invece. «È una frattura scomposta, guarirà nel giro di qualche mese.»  
«Mi dispiace tanto.» disse sinceramente mortificata «Non volevo che avessi dei problemi a causa mia...»  
Emma rimase per un attimo in silenzio, combattendo contro lo stupido impulso di baciarla proprio lì, davanti a tutti. Era così dannatamente bella che faticava a guardarla.   
«Non ho nessun problema.» disse appoggiando un braccio al bancone della reception e pesando su di esso. La donna le rivolse un sorriso colpevole.   
«Va bene...Volevo solo scusarmi con te.»  
Emma si staccò dal bancone, abbassando lo sguardo. Prese qualche respiro, quindi tornò a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Professoressa Mills, io...» iniziò a dire, ma fu interrotta dal rumoroso arrivo dei suoi genitori.  
«Emma!» esclamò sua madre raggiungendola. Suo padre entrò un secondo dopo di corsa.  
«Emma!» esclamò anche lui, afferrandola subito per le spalle, il panico negli occhi azzurri. «Che è successo tesoro? Oh Dio, il gesso... Ti ha fatto male? Ma certo che ti ha fatto male...Ma come..?»  
«Pa', calmati.» disse tranquillamente la figlia, guardandolo seccata.  
Mary Margaret sorrise al marito.  
«Dave, tesoro, sta bene, è solo un braccio rotto... succede..»  
Regina si allontanò leggermente da lei quando vide arrivare i suoi genitori. Fissò la ragazza senza sapere cosa fare esattamente. Poi prese coraggio e intervenne nella discussione.   
«Salve signori Swan, io sono la professoressa di Analisi uno di vostra figlia. L'ho accompagnata io in ospedale. Volevo scusarmi con voi per quello che è successo, è stata colpa mia.»   
I due si voltarono di scatto verso la donna. Mary Margaret le sorrise, porgendole la mano.  
«Salve... ci scusi tanto, sa, l'agitazione... Grazie per averla portata qui così in fretta.»  
Emma guardò la scena con orrore. Si sentiva terribilmente a disagio a stare nella stessa stanza con i suoi e con lei.  
«...La scuola ci ha spiegato tutto.» disse David, passando poi un braccio attorno alle spalle della ragazza e sorridendo orgoglioso. «Abbiamo un'eroina come figlia, eh?» disse, facendo sprofondare la giovane in un terribile imbarazzo.  
«Pa'....»  
Regina sorrise imbarazzata.  
«Sì, se non fosse stato per lei non so come avrei fatto.» disse guardando la ragazza negli occhi.  
Emma spalancò per un brevissimo istante gli occhi, quindi abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo, incapace di sostenere quello della professoressa.  
David sorrise ancora di più, gonfiando il petto e stringendo la figlia a sé. Mary Margaret guardò la figlia con amore e orgoglio.  
«Non posso nascondere che avrei preferito che non si rompesse il braccio, ma è bello sapere che non si tira indietro nel momento del bisogno...» commentò, guardando poi la donna. «Grazie ancora per averla accompagnata in ospedale.»  
«Era il minimo che potessi fare dopo quello che ha fatto...» disse rivolgendosi ai suoi genitori. «Adesso che è in buone mani credo che dovrei andare, ho già fatto abbastanza danni. Vi chiedo ancora scusa per l'incidente.» disse mortificata.  
La madre di Emma le sorrise ancora.  
«È stato per l'appunto un incidente. Non c'è nulla di cui scusarsi.» replicò, porgendole poi la mano. «Arrivederci, allora.»  
Strinse la mano della donna sorridendo «È stato un piacere anche per me conoscervi. Vostra figlia è molto portata per la matematica ed è molto intelligente, dovete esserne fieri.» disse.  
«Lo siamo.» disse sorridendo la madre, stringendo la mano della professoressa.  
«Eccome.» aggiunse il padre, stringendo a sua volta la mano della donna.  
Emma la guardò stupita, colpita nel profondo dalle sue parole. Un piacevole calore iniziò a scaldarle il cuore, nonostante l'imbarazzo.  
Regina strinse la mano anche al padre della ragazza e poi si rivolse ad Emma.  
«Bene. Grazie ancora Miss Swan. Le auguro una pronta guarigione e spero di vederla presto in aula.» le disse.  
Emma si limitò ad annuire, la bocca troppo secca perché riuscisse a parlare. I suoi la guardarono un po' confusi, ma poi attribuirono il suo silenzio allo shock di avere un braccio ingessato.  
La professoressa Mills si congedò dalla famiglia e uscì dall'ospedale facendo ticchettare i tacchi sul pavimento dell'ospedale mentre si allontanava. Salì sulla sua macchina e partì per tornare a casa.

 

Emma la guardò di nascosto allontanarsi mentre seguiva i genitori fuori dall'ospedale. Sentì una strana sensazione, quasi dolorosa, nel vederla andar via.  
Quando Emma si ripresentò a lezione, due giorni dopo, sia August che Lacey le fecero un mucchio di domande sull'accaduto. Emma evitò risposte specifiche, rispondendo vagamente. Si sedette davanti, in terza fila, verso il centro. August le lasciò un posto libero accanto per permetterle di stare più comoda con il braccio ingessato.  
R. Mills arrivò in aula puntuale, salutò i suoi allievi e iniziò la lezione. Emma cercò lo sguardo della professoressa, che tuttavia rimase distante, sfuggente. Seguì con poca attenzione le sue parole, concentrata sui suoi gesti, sulle espressioni, sul modo in cui i capelli oscillavano seguendo i suoi movimenti, e la luce che filtrava dalle finestre disegnava morbide ombre sul suo viso.  
La donna spiegò per due ore poi congedò i ragazzi ricordandoli che la lezione seguente sarebbe stato un test di verifica.  
Emma si alzò con gli altri, ma perse tempo a sistemare cose già ordinate nella borsa, e uscì per ultima dopo aver lanciato una lunga occhiata preoccupata alla professoressa. La donna sistemò i suoi appunti nella ventiquattrore e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
«Regina!» esclamò il professor Colter raggiungendo l’interno dell’aula a passo svelto. «Stai bene? Ho saputo dell'incidente...»  
Regina si girò di scatto sentendo la voce di Daniel.  
«Sì, sto benissimo grazie.» sorrise gentilmente  
L'uomo la guardò, ancora preoccupato.  
«Bene, ma.... sei sicura? Sono settimane che mi eviti...»  
«Sì, sicura. Sono stata molto impegnata. Volevo chiamarti... Sono stata bene con te, ma non credo che dovremmo continuare a vederci...» disse sentendosi leggermente in colpa  
L'uomo fece un passo indietro. La delusione si dipinse sul suo volto.  
«Ah. Capisco.» disse, ferito. La guardò per qualche istante negli occhi, quindi si schiarì la voce. «Be' io... allora io dovrei andare.» disse, imbarazzato.  
«Sì, capisco. Daniel mi dispiace davvero...» cercò di dire la donna nonostante i sensi di colpa  
«Sì. Anche a me.» disse lui prima di voltarle le spalle ed andarsene.  
Lo guardò andare via. Poi uscì dall'aula.


	9. Capitolo 8

La professoressa Mills continuò ad ignorarla per le tre lezioni che seguirono, lasciandola delusa e depressa. Per questo non aveva molta voglia di partecipare alla festa di Halloween, ma August e Lacey avevano insistito così tanto che era stata costretta ad accettare. Non le andava a genio che fosse al Rabbit Hole, primo perché non aveva mai richiamato Ruby, e non aveva voglia di affrontarla, e secondo perché la professoressa Mills frequentava spesso quel posto, quindi era possibile che ci sarebbe stata anche lei. Ma non aveva scelta, anche perché persino i suoi genitori si erano impegnati a convincerla ad andare.  
Si infilò quindi a fatica la maglia bianca strappata, su cui sua madre aveva cucito delle garze, che scendevano disordinate ad accarezzarle la pancia scoperta, e la minigonna fatta direttamente di più strati di stoffa bianca e garze cucite insieme. Aveva messo anche le calze, giusto per non congelare. Le scarpe col tacco neanche un costume da mummia poteva togliergliele se si trattava di andare in discoteca, soprattutto ad una festa. Si scompigliò i capelli e si sistemò l'ultima garza intorno alla testa, per poi truccarsi simulando un teschio sopra al suo viso. Si guardò allo specchio. Non è che sembrasse proprio una mummia, ma uno scheletro-mummia-sexy sì, quindi poteva andare. In fondo, il tema del party era 'spaventoso ma sexy', e meglio di così, con un braccio ingessato, non poteva fare.  
August la passò a prendere dopo aver recuperato Lacey. L'avevano convinto, dopo molti sforzi, che in moto, in tre, di cui due in gonna, non sarebbero entrati, quindi aveva preso la macchina per fortuna.  
Il ragazzo era vestito da stregone voodoo, la ragazza da vampira. Emma salì sulla Jeep e i tre si diressero al locale. Entrarono in fretta.

 

 

Regina si sforzò di ignorare Emma per le seguenti lezioni, cosi come Daniel, che incontrava di tanto in tanto in mensa o lungo i corridoi. Non aveva voglia di andare a quella stupida festa di Halloween al Rabbit Hole ma Mal alla fine l’aveva convinta. Indossò un vestito da Regina Cattiva sexy, lungo, stretto, rosso, che le fasciava il corpo alla perfezione. Aveva alzato i capelli e li aveva gonfiati e poi ovviamente si era truccata. Quindi era salita in macchina e aveva guidato fino al locale.  
Nonostante la fila entrò subito, facendo voltare il doppio delle persone che di solito si soffermavano a guardarla.

 

 

Ruby saltò oltre il bancone per andare a salutare Emma con un gran sorriso sul viso. Aveva dei finti canini da vampiro attaccati ai suoi, un trucco pesante, e indossava un corpetto di pelle e leggins di pelle neri. Le stampò un bacio sulla guancia e la abbracciò di slancio.  
«Ciao bella, come va?» le chiese, stupendola. Evidentemente non era il tipo da arrabbiarsi per una chiamata mancata.  
«Hey Rubes...» la salutò esitante Emma, ma l'altra non le diede il tempo di parlare. Si distanziò da lei per guardarla meglio, scannerizzando il suo corpo.  
«Il tuo costume spacca! Mi piace tanto, sei ancora più bella così, anche con il teschio in faccia…» esclamò facendola arrossire. Fortuna che il trucco nascondeva tutto.  
«G-grazie...» disse, imbarazzata. Non era pronta a fare coming-out davanti a tutta l'università. Era già abbastanza emarginata di suo.  
«Volete qualcosa da bere?» chiese Ruby ai suoi due accompagnatori. August ordinò una birra, Lacey un Bloody Mary. Emma le chiese un Sex on the Beach.  
Regina si avvicinò al bancone per ordinare un drink nell'attesa di Mal. Sorrise al barista e gli chiese una tequila; decise di rimanere in piedi visto che il vestito le impediva i movimenti. Si guardò intorno sperando che Mal arrivasse in fretta: si stava già annoiando.  
I ragazzi si sedettero al tavolo che avevano prenotato. Emma si guardò intorno mentre aspettavano i drink. Vide qualche volto noto, e storse la bocca disgustata nel vedere Killian vestito da Capitan Uncino e Jefferson da Cappellaio Matto che ci provavano con due liceali evidentemente già ubriache. Ruby portò loro i drink.  
«Se restate fino alle due, stacco e mi unisco a voi.»  
August sorrise.  
«Ma certo! Farei qualunque cosa per te!»  
Emma gli diede una gomitata, Ruby rise osservandolo come se stesse valutando se portarselo a letto o no.  
«Allora a dopo belli, e se volete altro venite da me, che vi faccio lo sconto.» disse facendo l'occhiolino ad Emma prima di correre al bancone.  
«Te la sei fatta quella, Swan? Ti prego dimmi di sì...»  
«August!! Zitto, potrebbe sentirti qualcuno!»  
«Emma, sono tutti ubriachi, se anche mi sentissero non se lo ricorderebbero.»  
«Zitto comunque.»  
«Allora, te la sei fatta!»  
«August!!!» esclamò la bionda tirandogli un pugno sulla spalla che lo fece desistere dal continuare a chiedere.  
Bevvero in fretta i drink, quindi Emma tornò al bancone ad ordinarne altri. Si sporse sul ripiano per chiamare Ruby.  
«Hey bella. Altri tre?»  
«Sì grazie.» rispose lei sorridendo.  
Ruby si mise a prepararli davanti a lei.  
«Ho saputo che sei un'eroina.» disse la barista indicandole il braccio ingessato con un cenno della testa. «Hai salvato la vita al tuo amore impossibile.»  
Emma arrossì violentemente sotto al trucco.  
«Non è il mio amore impossibile, Rubes, che cazzo dici? È solo...»  
«Tremendamente sexy, lo so, soprattutto con quel vestito.»  
Emma aggrottò confusa la fronte.  
«Quale vestito?»  
Ruby inclinò la testa di lato per indicarle un punto della sala.  
«Quello.»  
Emma si voltò istintivamente a guardare. La professoressa Mills era lì, davanti a lei, a pochi passi. Si guardava intorno. Era bellissima, quasi intimidatoria con quell'acconciatura e quel trucco che la facevano sembrare più alta, e quel vestito che le fasciava il corpo. La donna incrociò il suo sguardo. Il primo istinto di Emma fu quello di abbassare gli occhi, ma non lo fece. Continuò invece a fissare quegli occhi scuri e penetranti, ancora di più quella sera, con quel trucco. Seguì con la coda dell'occhio il movimento della sua lingua su quelle labbra perfette dopo la breve comparsa degli incisivi, stretti sulla superficie morbida e piena del labbro inferiore per un istante appena, incapace ormai di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, come ipnotizzata.  
Regina le sorrise e poi si voltò per evitarla. Mandò giù il drink e ne ordinò un altro maledicendo Mal per averla lasciata sola.  
Emma vide quel sorriso che durò un lampo, poi la donna si voltò. Abbassò per un istante lo sguardo, sospirando quasi con rabbia. Ruby le passò accanto con due drink nel vassoio, il terzo lasciato sul bancone davanti alla bionda.  
«Questi li porto io...» disse facendole l'occhiolino. Emma le riservò uno sguardo grato. Tornò poi a guardare la professoressa. Quando Ruby tornò, le chiese un favore. Un minuto dopo la cameriera si avvicinò alla donna e le porse un bicchiere.  
«Questo lo offre Swan.» disse.  
Regina sollevò lo sguardo e lo diresse verso la bionda. Prese il bicchiere e sorrise ringraziandola, bevve il contenuto del suo drink senza smettere di guardare la ragazza.  
Emma osservò la scena, sorridendo solo con gli occhi alla donna mentre la guardava bere il Sex on the Beach.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione la donna si avvicinò alla bionda.  
«Miss Swan, grazie per il drink.»  
Emma rimase ferma, sorseggiando il suo cocktail, identico a quello che aveva offerto alla professoressa. Le sorrise da dietro al bicchiere.  
«Si figuri.» disse semplicemente guardandola diritto negli occhi.  
«Le auguro una buona serata, sono sicura che si divertirà con la sua ragazza.» disse prima di voltarsi per allontanarsi.  
Emma si accigliò, ma si sforzò di rimanere calma nonostante sentisse l'inevitabile rabbia montare dentro di sé. Possibile che dovesse fare sempre così?  
«Ruby non è la mia ragazza, è mia amica.» obiettò.  
«Si porta a letto tutte le sue amiche?» replicò senza voltarsi «Comunque devo ammettere che ha buon gusto.»  
Emma strinse il pugno.  
«Per essere una che mi deve la vita mi tratta piuttosto di mer... irrispettosamente, professoressa Mills.» sbottò guardandola male.  
La donna sospirò girandosi verso di lei.  
«Ha ragione, le chiedo scusa. Le auguro una bella serata... con la sua amica.»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi, seria, arrabbiata.  
«Non la disturberò più.» disse soltanto, voltandosi poi per tornare al tavolo.  
Regina sospirò e fece un passo per fermarla per poi bloccarsi. Alla fine voleva che l'odiasse. Ordinò un altro drink e finalmente Mal si degnò di arrivare.  
«Era ora.»  
«Scusami ho trovato traffico.» disse la donna, coperta a stento da un lungo abito nero scollatissimo, dal colletto alto e appuntito. Sue corna nere e ricurve le adornavano il capo. I lunghi capelli biondo scuro scendevano in ricchi boccoli ai lati del suo viso.  
«Dovrai farti perdonare.» replicò la mora.  
«Lo faccio sempre...» disse l’altra sorridendole per poi rubarle un bacio.  
Emma si sedette al tavolo, in tempo per vedere una donna alta e vestita da Malefica baciare la professoressa. Rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta, poi la rabbia prese il sopravvento.  
«Io me ne vado.» disse agli amici.  
August si alzò per fermarla prendendole la mano.  
«Emma aspetta... che succede?»  
«Niente! Lasciami in pace.» sbraitò lei allontanandosi dal tavolo.  
«Sempre la solita.» commentò Regina.  
«Lo sai che ti piaccio per questo...» disse Mal sfiorandole il viso.  
«Sì, per questo sei la mia migliore amica.»  
«Sei tu che non vuoi impegnarti.» replicò l’altra.  
«Lo sai che non voglio relazioni serie.»  
«Lo so... A proposito, chi era quella con cui parlavi?»  
«Nessuno.» disse secca.  
«Nessuno? Ho visto uno strano sguardo nei tuoi occhi...»  
«Mal ma che dici è una mia studentessa!» ribatté Regina abbassando lo sguardo. Mal inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Be’ è carina, e lei sembra molto interessata...»  
«E da cosa lo avresti capito?» chiese la professoressa con un velo di irritazione nella voce.  
«Dal fatto che mi ha letteralmente incenerito con lo sguardo quando mi ha visto che ti baciavo...»  
Emma camminò come una furia tra la gente, intendendo uscire dal locale. Un ragazzo, tuttavia, la fermò a metà strada.  
«Swan, Swan, tu vuoi farmi impazzire....»  
Emma incontrò lo sguardo di Killian, o almeno, vide i suoi occhi, puntati sulle sue gambe.  
«Levati dai piedi, Jones.» gli ordinò. Fece per passargli accanto, ma il ragazzo la fermò prendendola per il braccio sano.  
«Hey, dove corri? La serata è appena iniziata...»  
Emma provò a divincolarsi, ma lui non mollò la presa.  
«Sì, be', per me è anche finita, quindi se non ti dispiace...»  
«A dirla tutta, mi dispiace.» obiettò lui sorridendole.  
Regina cercò con lo sguardo la ragazza. La vide con lo studente dell'altra volta, anche se non sembrava che a lei facesse piacere. Senza riflettere si allontanò da Mal e si diresse verso i due.  
«Emma... va tutto bene?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei.  
Emma voltò di scatto la testa. Killian la lasciò andare immediatamente appena vide la donna avvicinarsi.  
«Professoressa Mills!» esclamò il ragazzo, impedendo ad Emma di rispondere. «Che visione paradisiaca! O infernale, vista la serata...»  
«Credo che Miss Swan voglia uscire.» replicò la donna fissando il ragazzo.  
Killian le sorrise inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, con me!» disse, ridendo poi alla sua stessa battuta.  
Emma rimase ferma a fissare la donna, voltando le spalle al ragazzo.  
La mora guardò la ragazza aspettando la sua risposta.  
Emma esitò ancora per un istante. Quindi abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò verso l'idiota.  
«Levati dalle palle, Jones. Sono lesbica.» disse infine, fregandosene della reputazione. Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi azzurri, rimanendoci di stucco. Emma si voltò quindi verso la professoressa, lanciandole un lungo, intenso sguardo. Si voltò e usci dal locale.  
Regina istintivamente la seguì fuori dal locale.  
«Emma... fermati.» disse raggiungendola.  
La ragazza smise di camminare, ma non si voltò.  
La donna si fermò a qualche passo da lei.  
«Stai bene?» chiese nuovamente.  
Emma rimase ferma. Voltò appena la testa, ma non abbastanza da vedere la donna. Esitò prima di rispondere.  
«No.» disse poi.  
«Che succede?» chiese addolcendo il tono della voce.  
La ragazza aggrottò la fronte al cambio di tono. Si voltò a mezzo a guardarla. La studiò per qualche istante, in silenzio.  
«Penso che lei lo sappia.» disse a bassa voce, tutt'altro che calma. La rabbia faceva sembra il trucco più realistico.  
«Cosa dovrei sapere? Io non capisco il tuo comportamento...» disse confusa.  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Lei non capisce il mio comportamento?» ripeté, esterrefatta.  
«Dovrei?» chiese la mora.  
Emma scosse la testa.  
«E io dovrei capire il suo? Mi ha ignorata completamente questa settimana! Davanti ai miei tante belle parole ma... erano solo parole, vero?» disse rabbiosamente, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi. «Senza alcun significato.»  
Gli occhi di Regina si allargarono per un momento.  
«No, no lo erano, penso ogni singola parola che ho detto ai tuoi! Tu sei molto intelligente e sei molto coraggiosa.» disse.  
Emma rimase a fissarla, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.  
«È bella, la sua fidanzata.» disse di colpo prima di voltarle di nuovo le spalle.  
«Mal non è la mia fidanzata. È una mia amica.» spiegò  
«Bacia tutte le sue amiche?» chiese voltandosi, a qualche passo da lei.  
Regina sorrise.  
«Ho preso spunto da lei.»  
Emma strinse la mascella e scosse il capo in un'espressione delusa.  
«Quel costume è adatto a lei. Complimenti per la scelta.» disse, voltandosi ancora una volta.  
«Lo so.» rispose «Il tuo è molto bello, ti sta benissimo.»  
«Lo so.» rispose rallentando fino a fermarsi. Non si voltò. Non le avrebbe permesso di vederla piangere di nuovo. «Ma non parlavo di estetica.»  
«Lo so. Io sono cosi. Ho cercato di allontanarti prima… ma sei testarda.» disse con calma. Emma fece per voltarsi, ma si bloccò.  
«No, invece, non ha tentato affatto. Si è comportata in modo ambiguo, sempre. È come se mi tirasse con una mano e mi spingesse via con l'altra.»  
«Non volevo farlo se questo può farti stare meglio. Volevo solo mostrarti la parte peggiore di me così che tu ti allontanassi ma...» sospirò la donna «… non molli...»  
Emma si accigliò. Si voltò completamente, fregandosene delle lacrime. La guardò negli occhi, confusa.  
«Che significa? Io non capisco!» esclamò allargando il braccio sano, facendolo poi ricadere lungo il fianco. «Sinceramente, non capisco cosa voglia da me.» aggiunse, evidentemente esasperata.  
La professoressa si avvicinò istintivamente a lei vedendo le lacrime e con le dita le spazzò via, portandosi dietro parte del trucco.  
«Non voglio nulla. Scusami se ti ho confusa. Torna alla festa io vado via. Non tornerò più al locale cosi potrai goderti le tue serate.»  
Scacciò la sua mano mentre faceva un passo indietro. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare quel contatto ancora a lungo.  
«Torni nel locale, faccia quello che vuole, si scopi la sua amica nel bagno! Me le godrò lo stesso le mie serate, può giurarci.» disse furiosa, tornando poi verso il locale. Nel passarle accanto sbatté volontariamente contro di lei.  
La donna barcollò, i tacchi e l'alcool avevano avuto il loro effetto. Riuscì a non cadere per miracolo ma mise male il piede per restare in equilibrio, prendendo una storta.  
«Maledizione!» sibilò tra i denti sollevando leggermente il piede da terra.  
Emma rallentò, sentendola imprecare. Si voltò e vide che teneva il piede sollevato. Sospirò, la rabbia che improvvisamente svaniva dal suo cuore. Irritata per la sua stessa reazione, si riavvicinò alla donna, passando una mano intorno ai suoi fianchi senza chiedere il permesso.  
«Avanti, sediamoci su quel blocco di cemento...» disse, sostenendo parte del suo peso.  
Regina si immobilizzò sentendo il braccio di Emma intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
«Non c'è bisogno che mi aiuti. Vai dentro.» disse cercando di raggiungere il blocco di cemento per sedersi. Emma non la ascoltò. La portò al blocco, aiutandola a sedersi.  
«Grazie.» disse senza guardarla. Si abbassò leggermente per togliersi la scarpa e massaggiarsi la caviglia.  
Emma si sedette accanto a lei, appoggiando il gomito sul ginocchio e la fronte sulla mano. Guardò la caviglia della donna, ma non sembrava gonfia.  
«Mi dispiace. Non volevo.» disse.  
«Non è nulla. Vai pure dentro, chiamerò Mal e mi riporterà a casa.» disse cercando il telefono nella sua borsa.  
Emma appoggiò la mano sulla sua, impedendole di prendere il telefono. Si ritrovò così con il viso a poca distanza dal suo. Regina rimase immobile fissando i suoi occhi verdi, la sua mano sulla sua era calda e morbida. Emma la guardò, consapevole di ciò che sarebbe significato compiere quel gesto. Era un rischio, una pazzia, ma lo fece. Accostò le labbra alle sue e la baciò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Il cuore della donna iniziò a battere forte, chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il suo bacio. Emma schiuse le labbra, accarezzando con esse quelle morbide e carnose della mora. La sua mano salì lungo il suo braccio, accarezzandole il collo con la punta delle dita in un tocco leggero come una piuma. Regina schiuse le labbra e intrecciò la lingua alla sua portando contemporaneamente la mano sulla sua guancia.  
Emma si staccò di colpo. La guardò, col cuore a mille, gli occhi lucidi. Regina riaprì gli occhi solo in quel momento. La guardò negli occhi senza dire nulla.  
Emma si distanziò ancora, alzandosi. Si posizionò di fronte a lei, guardandola dall'alto, seria.  
La professoressa la guardò sollevarsi e posizionarsi di fronte a lei. Cercò di alzarsi a sua volta, ma Emma posò una mano sulla sua spalla, impedendole di farlo.  
«Cosa fai?» le chiese quasi sussurrando.  
Emma spostò la mano dalla spalla al suo viso, accarezzandolo.  
«La prossima volta che ci vedremo mi allontanerà di nuovo...» mormorò, lo sguardo perso ad ammirare il suo viso. «..Mi sto solo godendo il momento.» concluse, apatica.  
Regina socchiuse gli occhi a quel gesto.  
«Emma è sbagliato.» mormorò. La ragazza annuì.  
«Lo so.» sussurrò, senza intonazione. Posò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi di scatto, spostando la mano che ricadde inerte lungo il suo fianco.  
«Le sta bene questo trucco.» commentò prima di allontanarsi da lei.  
Rimase immobile la guardò allontanarsi da lei. Le ci vollero alcuni minuti per riprendersi. Prese il telefono e chiamò Mal.  
«Credevo mi avessi abbandonata per la biondina.» disse la donna avvicinandosi a lei, due minuti dopo.  
«Idiota, mi sono fatta male.» disse mostrandole la caviglia, leggermente gonfia. «Non riesco a camminare.»  
«Vieni ti accompagno a casa.» la donna l'afferrò per la vita e la portò fino alla macchina.  
Tornò a casa con Mal ma non successe niente tra loro. Dormirono nello stesso letto, o almeno Mal dormì: Regina passò la notte in bianco a ripensare al bacio di Emma.

 

Emma tornò nel locale. Incrociò la bionda mentre usciva per andare dalla professoressa. Non provò niente. Guardò verso il tavolo, ma non c'era traccia di August e Lacey. Probabilmente erano in pista a ballare. Si voltò verso il bancone, raggiungendo Ruby.  
«Hey, bella, che fine avevi fatto?» le chiese la barista sorridendo, ma il sorriso svanì in fretta. «Tutto bene, Emma?»  
La bionda annuì.  
«Sì. Qual è il drink più forte che hai?»  
Ruby avvicinò le sopracciglia tra loro.  
«Emma, sei sicura?»  
Il suo sguardo le rispose.  
La barista posizionò davanti alla ragazza un bicchierino pieno di un liquido verde. Emma lo guardò scettica.  
«Così poco?»  
«È assenzio.» la avvertì Ruby. «Vacci piano.»  
Emma lo buttò giù in un sorso. Il sapore non le piaceva, ma era all'effetto che puntava. L'alcool le annebbiò quasi subito il cervello. Ne bevve un altro, poi un altro ancora.  
Ad un certo punto si ritrovò con un tizio addosso che la baciava. Era come se avesse dormito fino a quel momento, e si fosse risvegliata col ragazzo attaccato alle labbra. Lo spinse via, guadagnando un briciolo di lucidità. Allontanandosi dallo sconosciuto, scorse qualcuno fissarla. Occhi azzurri, eyeliner, orecchino finto. Killian la fissava come un lupo a poca distanza.  
«Mi hai mentito, Swan.» disse il ragazzo, prendendola per la vita e attirandola a sé.  
Emma cercò di spingerlo via, ma era scoordinata, senza forza in confronto all'atleta.  
«Levati dalle palle.»  
«No, no...» Killian le prese il mento tra le dita, forzandola a guardarlo. «… mi merito almeno un bacio per la fatica che mi hai fatto fare...» disse prima di premere le labbra sulle sue. Emma gli riservò una ginocchiata all'inguine. Il ragazzo si piegò in due, il viso rosso e una vena pulsante sulla fronte.  
«Fanculo stronzo!» borbottò la studentessa allontanandosi da lui. Ruby le venne incontro di corsa.  
«Emma, tutto ok? Ho visto cosa ha fatto quell'idiota, ma non riuscivo a passare...»  
«Sì, sì... vado a casa.»  
«Emma, non puoi guidare...»  
«August...»  
«August sta vomitando nel bagno, non è in condizioni. Ti accompagno io...»  
La ragazza non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Emma la abbracciò, scoppiando a piangere contro il suo collo. Ruby sospirò e scosse la testa, accarezzandole la schiena.  
«Dai, usciamo da qui.»  
Ruby la riportò a casa, scusandosi con i genitori per l'orario e per le condizioni della figlia. I due, assonnati, la presero in custodia, aiutandola a mettersi a letto, non prima di averle fatto vomitare una buona parte dell'alcol nel suo stomaco.


	10. Capitolo 9

La mattina dopo era ancora frastornata per quello che era successo. Per fortuna non aveva lezione e Mal era dovuta andare a lavoro. Così, dopo aver fatto una doccia, aveva deciso di andare leggere nel parco, nonostante la difficoltà a muoversi. Zoppicò fino ad una panchina al sole e aprì il libro sul punto segnato da un angolo di pagina piegato.  
Lesse per dieci vote la stessa riga: il suo cervello non ne voleva sapere di funzionare. La sua mente ritornava continuamente al bacio con Emma.

 

Emma si svegliò alle 11 passate con un tir appoggiato di traverso sul cervello. Scese di sotto e sopportò lo sguardo di disapprovazione della madre, che tuttavia le preparò una colazione a dir poco abbondante. Sarebbe bastata anche come pranzo. Si fece una doccia, con qualche difficoltà visto il gesso. Si infilò dei vestiti comodi e scese di sotto, dicendo alla madre che sarebbe andata a fare una passeggiata al parco per farsi passare il mal di testa. L'aria fresca l'aiutò, in effetti.  
Mise le mani in tasca e camminò lungo uno dei sentieri del parco, godendosi semplicemente l'aria pungente e i rumori che la circondavano. Guardò la gente che correva, chi camminava portando a spasso il cane, qualcuno in bicicletta, altri con il passeggino.  
Raggiunse una radura con delle panchine da picnic. Si immobilizzò. Seduta su una di esse c'era la professoressa Mills. Rimase per qualche attimo a guardarla, poi si voltò e tornò indietro. Proprio in quel momento tuttavia la donna decise di chiudere il libro, infastidita dalla sua stessa incapacità di concentrarsi, e si guardò intorno notando Emma che le girava le spalle e andava via.   
«Emma…» Si alzò dimenticandosi della caviglia infortunata e cadde a terra mentre la chiamava.  
Emma sentì la sua voce, poi un rumore strano. Si voltò di scatto. Maledicendo la situazione, accorse ad aiutarla. La fece rialzare, senza dire una parola.  
La donna si aggrappò a lei e si tirò su.  
«Grazie...» disse risedendosi sulla panchina.  
Assicuratasi che fosse al sicuro, Emma fece per allontanarsi di nuovo, senza dire   
nulla, ma Regina le afferrò il braccio prima che potesse andare via.  
«Resta!» disse di slancio.  
Emma si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi. Rimase così, voltata di spalle rispetto a lei, il braccio teso.  
«Perché?» chiese, fredda anche se sentiva già gli occhi inumidirsi  
«Dovremmo parlare.» le rispose stringendo maggiormente la presa sul suo braccio.  
Emma sospirò di nuovo, stavolta prendendo più aria nei polmoni. Chiuse gli occhi per calmarsi, quindi si voltò verso la professoressa.  
«Parlare di cosa? So di aver fatto troppe assenze, ma sono avanti col programma. Non avrò problemi al test di verifica.» disse guardandola negli occhi, riuscendo a nascondere solo in parte la tristezza che prova.  
«Lo so bene. Non avresti neanche motivo di seguire le mie lezioni sei più che preparata. Io volevo parlare di ieri sera...»  
Emma finse disinteresse stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Non è successo niente. Per il bene della sua carriera, non è successo assolutamente nulla.» disse, mascherando il dolore dietro ad un sorriso.  
«Al diavolo la mia carriera...» disse tirandola verso di sé e afferrandole il viso tra le mani «Che diavolo volevi dimostrare ieri sera?» le chiese.  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi, colta di sorpresa.   
«C-cosa? ...N-niente…» balbettò, confusa dall'improvvisa vicinanza.  
«Volevi solo giocare?» chiese lasciando andare il suo viso.  
Emma la guardò, cercando di capire se poteva dire la verità o doveva mentire. Si massaggiò il braccio rotto in un gesto nervoso.  
«Io non gioco con le persone.» replicò «E non volevo dimostrare niente.» disse, senza sicurezza. Era vero? Non lo sapeva neanche lei. «Volevo solo...» esitò e distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo.  
«Volevi solo cosa?» chiese la donna, ormai esasperata da quella situazione. Poggiò la mano sulla sua per incoraggiarla  
Emma spostò lo sguardo sulla mano della prof, sentendola bollente sulla pelle. Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Volevo solo baciarla, almeno una volta nella vita.» confessò con un filo di voce, rossa in viso. «Mi sono innamorata di lei senza neanche conoscere il suo nome.» continuò, ormai incapace di fermarsi, le lacrime che scendevano libere sul suo viso. «Anche sapendo che non potrà mai esserci niente tra noi. Sono solo una studentessa che vive ancora con i genitori, lei è una donna adulta.»  
«Regina.» disse guardandola negli occhi «Mi chiamo Regina.» strinse la sua mano e con l'altra arrivò al suo viso per spazzare via le lacrime che scendevano su di esso.  
Il cuore di Emma perse un battito, il respiro le si mozzò in gola. Regina. Finalmente conosceva il suo nome, ed era il miglior nome che avesse mai sentito. Regina. Le sfuggì un sorriso, ma fu stroncato dal tocco della donna. La guardò negli occhi, spaventata.  
Vedendo il suo sguardo spaventato, Regina tolse subito le mani.  
«Scusami.» disse abbassando lo sguardo. Si alzò dalla panchina stando attenta a non forzare il piede.  
Emma si sentì persa quando la donna ruppe il contatto. Regina. Il suo nome continuava ad echeggiare nella sua mente. Afferrò la sua mano, stringendola tra le dita. Guardò in quegli occhi intensi, prendendosi il lusso di affogare in quello sguardo.  
«Il corso finirà a maggio prossimo.» disse, affermando ciò che la professoressa sicuramente sapeva.  
«Lo so... è il mio corso.» rispose accennando un sorriso.  
Emma annuì, stirando le labbra.  
«Già. Quindi...» esitò.  
«Quindi cerchi di farsi promuovere Miss Swan.» disse sorridendole.  
Emma annuì senza sorridere.  
«Sì io... Io ho bisogno di sapere cosa prova, professoressa Mills.» sbottò poi di colpo.  
Regina si morse il labbro e sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
«Si faccia promuovere e lo scoprirà.»  
Emma andò nel panico.  
«No, non può dirmi così!» esclamò «Manca troppo tempo, non posso andare avanti... Io devo saperlo ora!»  
La donna si guardò intorno e poi si avvicinò a lei. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò.  
Emma si staccò quasi subito da lei, per quanto le costasse uno sforzo enorme.   
«No! Me lo deve dire, un bacio può essere tutto e niente! Ho bisogno di sapere se quello che prova è una cosa... fisica o sentimentale.» disse, arrossendo. «Io gliel'ho detto. Ora tocca a lei. Non può pretendere che soffra per un anno per una botta e via.»  
La Mills si staccò da lei.  
«Pensi che farei una cosa del genere? Mandare al diavolo la mia carriera per una botta e via?» rispose con un tono di delusione nella voce «Forse ho sbagliato con te...»  
«No, ma.... Oh al diavolo! Prova qualcosa per me o no?» chiese ad alta voce, esasperata.  
«Sì.» rispose prima di voltarle le spalle e iniziare ad allontanarsi lentamente a causa del dolore alla caviglia.  
La ragazza rimase ferma per un istante, quindi la raggiunse di corsa.  
«Aspetti!» esclamò piazzandosi poi davanti a lei.  
Regina la guardò per un secondo poi distolse lo sguardo portandolo su un gruppo di betulle che cresceva a poca distanza da loro.  
«Mi dica.»  
Emma rimase davanti a lei, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo.  
«Aspetterò maggio. Se sarà ancora della stessa idea.... sa dove trovarmi.» disse, l'ansia a stritolarle il cuore seppure una profonda, intensa gioia sembrava farlo brillare nel suo petto.  
«Emma non dovresti aspettarmi...» replicò tornando a guardarla negli occhi «Sei giovane, bella e intelligente. Concentrati su qualcuno della tua età... come la tua amica barista...» mormorò a denti stretti l’ ultima parola  
Emma scoppiò a ridere mettendosi la mano sul fianco.  
«Proprio non le va giù, eh?» commentò ridendo. «Ruby e io siamo solo amiche. È stata una cosa di una sola notte, e siamo entrambe d'accordo su questo.» spiegò. «E io non voglio qualcuno della mia età. Voglio lei.» continuò guardandola intensamente negli occhi.   
Regina non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di soddisfazione.  
«Le piace soffrire Miss Swan?» disse facendo un passo verso la ragazza. Emma arrossì appena, ma rimase ferma.  
«No. Mi piace lei.» rispose, sicura.  
«Come ha detto ieri sera, sono come la Regina Cattiva...» replicò la mora, troppe emozioni nello sguardo perché Emma riuscisse a decifrarle. Qualche linea d'espressione si disegnò sulla fronte della studentessa.  
«Ero arrabbiata....» si scusò debolmente.  
«Ma hai detto una cosa vera... Io non sono brava con le relazioni. Non riesco a stare con una persona...»  
Emma la guardò con un velo di paura negli occhi. Se si fosse tirata indietro in quel momento, l'avrebbe distrutta.  
«Neanche io ho mai avuto relazioni serie, ma questo non significa che non ne sia capace.»  
«Io non ne sono capace. Non riesco a stare con una persona, mi annoio facilmente...» rispose la donna con un leggero imbarazzo.  
Emma impallidì. Se si annoiava con persone come quella Mal, che poteva fare lei per evitarlo? Abbassò lo sguardo e annuì lentamente, distrutta dalla consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza per lei. Come aveva potuto pensare di esserlo?  
«Oh. Okay...» disse, indietreggiando di un passo.  
«Non è facile stare con me.» continuò la mora «Voglio solo essere sincera. Non voglio che tu soffra.»  
Emma non rialzò lo sguardo. Col cuore pesante, si maledisse per essere stata così stupida.   
«Lasci stare. Ho capito, non si preoccupi...»  
«No, non hai capito.» le fece sollevare il viso « Tu... mi piaci. Mi piace stuzzicarti... e vorrei provarci. Ma ho paura di farti del male.»  
Emma non riuscì più a respirare quando la toccò. La guardò negli occhi, smarrita.  
«Non sono all'altezza...» sussurrò con la voce rotta, gli occhi lucidi.  
«Emma no, non è così!» esclamò subito la mora, la preoccupazione a contrarre i suoi lineamenti «Non è colpa tua. Sono io il problema.» disse accarezzandole il viso «Tu mi piaci davvero.»  
Emma lasciò andare qualche lacrima.  
«Se le piaccio davvero...» disse, quasi con rabbia «... la smetta di farsi pippe mentali e mi dica che a maggio potremo cominciare a frequentarci veramente!»  
La donna sospirò.  
«Posso solo dirti che posso provarci.» disse sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.  
Emma si allontanò di scatto.   
«Potrebbero vederci.» la rimproverò.  
«Lo so...» Si allontanò da lei «È meglio che vada...»  
Emma annuì, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo.  
«Vado io. I miei sono incazzati per ieri sera. Gli devo preparare una cena da chef per farmi perdonare.» disse tornando a guardarla con un piccolo sorriso sul volto. I suoi occhi luccicarono mentre la osservava. Era bellissima, ogni giorno di più.  
«Ieri sera? Che è successo?» le chiese curiosa l’altra. Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Ho bevuto troppo.» rispose vaga.  
«Non dovresti bere tanto se non reggi l'alcool.» la rimproverò. La ragazza alzò di nuovo le spalle.   
«Non è successo niente.» replicò, senza guardarla.  
«Stai più attenta. Allora vai, saranno preoccupati.»  
Emma rialzò gli occhi su di lei. Aveva una strana espressione in volto, quasi triste.  
«Sì.» disse, senza muoversi. «Ci vediamo a lezione.»  
«Certo. Buona giornata.» rispose la donna, osservandola.  
Emma la guardò ancora per un istante, quindi arretrò di un passo.  
«Arrivederci, professoressa Mills.» la salutò prima di allontanarsi, diretta a casa.

 

Emma iniziò a cucinare presto, stupendo i genitori. Gli preparò una cena da ristorante, con fin troppe portate. Alla fine, sazi e allegri, si piazzarono sul divano a guardare un film comico. Andarono a letto tranquilli. Emma si mise a pancia sopra, a fissare il soffitto, pensando alla professoressa Mills. Regina Mills. Sorrise pronunciando a bassa voce il nome completo. Quando si risvegliò, si rese conto di averla sognata. Arrossì ripensando a cosa aveva sognato, e scese di sotto a fare colazione.

 

Regina preparò la cena e dopo si mise a letto, ma non riuscì a dormire molto. Si addormentò pensando a lei. Si svegliò alle sei in punto, fece una doccia veloce e dopo aver fatto colazione si diresse all'università per tenere la sua lezione.


	11. Capitolo 10

Entrò all'università sapendo che sarebbe stata una tortura stare nella stessa stanza della professoressa, sapendo quello che sapeva, dovendo far finta di niente. E avrebbe dovuto sopportarlo per un anno intero. Tuttavia si sedette quasi al centro dell'aula, notando l'assenza di August, e salutò Lacey, scambiando sue chiacchiere tranquille con lei mentre aspettavano l'arrivo della docente.  
Regina entrò in aula. Gonna di pelle nera, stretta, lunga fino al ginocchio, top rosso e giacca nera. Poggiò la borsa sulla cattedra, dopo aver salutato i suoi allievi e iniziò la lezione.  
Emma non poté evitare di rimanere a bocca aperta. Cercò di concentrarsi sulla lezione, ma l'abbigliamento della professoressa la distraeva. Rischiò di strozzarsi quando Regina si voltò per scrivere alla lavagna alcune formule. Abbassò a forza lo sguardo, cercando di ricordarsi come respirare mentre le natiche perfette della professoressa attiravano inevitabilmente il suo sguardo. Senti qualche ragazzo ridacchiare e fare qualche commento. Sospirò e si sforzò di fare finta di niente.  
La Mills si avvicinò alla cattedra e si poggiò ad essa.  
«Avete qualche domanda?» disse guardando i ragazzi.  
Emma alzò gli occhi su di lei, smettendo di scrivere. Rimase in attesa che qualcuno parlasse, ma rimasero tutti in silenzio.  
«Bene se non avete domande la lezione è finita.» disse girandosi nuovamente e abbassandosi per recuperare dei fogli che le erano caduti.  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi, e riabbassò la testa, fingendo di scrivere qualcosa mentre guardava di sottecchi la donna. Il chiacchiericcio di fine lezione coprì a stento qualche commento poco elegante riguardo al fondoschiena della mora. Emma si irrigidì, stringendo i pugni.  
Regina sistemò i suoi appunti nella borsa. Due ragazzi si avvicinarono a lei per chiederle delle informazioni sull' esame, ma era evidente che non era quello il loro interesse. Sorrise e fece finta di niente rispondendo alle loro domande. Emma osservò i due fare i deficienti, serrando la mascella. La professoressa continuò a parlare con loro per qualche minuto, fino a che uno di essi non le chiese di uscire. Sorrise divertita e rifiutò il suo invito, invitandolo poi a lasciare l'aula.   
La studentessa scattò in piedi alla richiesta del ragazzo, rendendosi conto un secondo dopo del suo gesto istintivo. Stizzita, ammucchiò tutto dentro lo zaino.  
Non appena i ragazzi lasciarono l'aula Regina prese la borsa, pronta ad uscire anche lei quando si accorse di Emma.   
«Le serve qualcosa Miss Swan?» disse facendo un passo verso di lei.  
Emma si bloccò, voltandosi lentamente a guardarla come se l'avesse scoperta a rubare.  
«Ehm.... Sì, una mazza da baseball da spaccare in testa a quell'idiota.» rispose poi senza nascondere la gelosia. La donna sorrise alle sue parole.  
«Crede che sia il primo che mi chiede di uscire?» disse avvicinandosi ancora a lei  
«I ragazzi, gli uomini sono tutti uguali.» continuò guardandola.  
Emma spostò la testa di lato.   
«Questo lo so.» commentò aggiustandosi la borsa sulla spalla.

«Credeva che avrei accettato?» disse sedendosi sulla cattedra accavallando le gambe. Emma deglutì mentre lo sguardo veniva inevitabilmente attratto da quel movimento. Sentì il calore aumentare nel suo basso ventre.  
«N-no... Mi hanno solo dato fastidio i suoi commenti. E quelli degli altri.» spiegò, tornando a guardarla negli occhi mentre si aggiustava gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Che commenti?» chiese la professoressa, continuando ad osservarla per poi leccarsi le labbra. Emma seguì il percorso della sua lingua, ricordandosi del sogno. Arrossì leggermente.  
«Cose come “il culo di quella donna è illegale” , o “potrei farmi bocciare solo per stare un altro anno a guardare quelle gambe”, “il diagramma pazza-gnocca funziona alla grande”, “con quel culo potrebbe conquistare il mondo”....» elencò, senza nascondere l'irritazione. Il più piccolo dei sorrisi tese le labbra piene della mora.  
«Interessante. Conquistare il mondo... non ci avevo mai pensato.» disse divertita «E tu cosa ne pensi?» chiese sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Emma sostenne il suo sguardo.  
«Penso che il suo abbigliamento non sia adatto ad una lezione di matematica, sempre se vuole che qualcuno la ascolti. Persino Lacey faceva fatica a concentrarsi. E più etero di lei non c'è nessuno, gliel'assicuro.»  
«Non ti piacciono i miei vestiti?» chiese.  
«Non ho detto questo.» replicò ammiccando.  
«Sono dei semplici completi.»   
Emma inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Semplici? Uno di quelli costerà come minimo quanto la mia macchina...»  
La Mills diede un’elegante scrollata di spalle.   
«Mi piacciono i bei vestiti... non credi che mi donino?» disse alzandosi e facendo un lento giro su stessa per farsi guardare.  
Emma si leccò le labbra, non potendo fare a meno di guardarla. Quando incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo, le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«La tortura è un crimine, lo sa?»  
Regina rise sommessamente.  
«Non hai idea di quello che potrei fare per torturarti...» mormorò accarezzandole il viso. Emma sentì chiaramente le mutandine inumidirsi. Si diede un contegno tuttavia, decisa a non dargliela vinta.  
«Lei crede?» disse, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Ne sono sicura.» disse sorridendo «Magari un giorno potrai scoprirlo...»  
Emma ammiccò, avvicinando appena il viso al suo.  
«Non aspetto altro. Tuttavia, nel frattempo...» iniziò, allontanandosi di un passo da lei, verso l'uscita. La mora non si scompose, anzi, sembrò divertita da quel gesto.  
«Arrivederci Miss Swan...» disse voltandosi verso di lei, sorridendole.  
Emma non riuscì a continuare con quel sorriso davanti agli occhi. Le sorrise a sua volta.  
«Arrivederci, professoressa Mills.» la salutò, uscendo poi dall'aula.

 

Passarono i mesi, Regina continuò a tenere le sue lezioni. Lei ed Emma si lanciavano sguardi durante le ore in aula senza farsi notare da nessuno. Si incontravano al parco per correre, ma mai insieme, e non si scambiavano mai più di due parole. Alla fine arrivò maggio. L'ultima lezione era arrivata così come l'esame del suo corso. Regina si alzò dal letto per andare per l'ultima volta all'università. Arrivò prima del solito, andò al bar per bere un caffè.

 

Emma uscì dal letto come un razzo, lanciandosi all'università con lo stesso entusiasmo. Sorrideva quando entrò in aula. Era l'ultimo giorno di agonia! Avrebbe fatto l'esame, aveva studiato come una pazza per conoscere a menadito ogni formula matematica e passaggio logico, l'avrebbe passato con il massimo dei voti e poi, finalmente, avrebbe potuto iniziare a frequentare la donna con cui flirtava da un anno. La professoressa Mills si era fatta sempre più bella nel corso dei mesi. I suoi capelli si erano allungati di qualche centimetro, senza perdere quelle onde naturali che, per una ragione che Emma ancora non comprendeva appieno, la rendevano così sexy, incorniciandole il viso e in qualche modo alleggerendone i tratti.   
Emma si piazzò in aula al primo posto della prima fila, già sapendo che avrebbe consegnato per prima il compito scritto. Si era già accordata con August e Lacey perché le stessero accanto e dietro, in modo da potergli passare qualcosa, se possibile. Aveva dato ad entrambi ripetizioni, e anche ai loro amici, che presto erano diventati la sua comitiva. Alcuni erano migliorati, altri per niente, ma, almeno per quanto riguardava loro due, non erano peggiorati. Lacey era riuscita a capire i teoremi fondamentali, August quello che secondo lui era il mistero della vita: le funzioni. Avevano buone possibilità di passare l'esame, visto che li aveva costretti a studiare insieme a lei.  
La professoressa Mills fece il suo ingresso in aula e subito notò Emma in prima fila; sorrise e si diresse verso la cattedra.  
«Bene, oggi è l'ultimo giorno della vostra tortura.» disse quella parola guardando Emma, anche se solo per un secondo «Adesso vi consegnerò il test finale e tra una settimana avrete i risultati. Chi non passerà l'esame avrà il dispiacere di dovermi rivedere il semestre successivo. Quindi spero che abbiate studiato.» consegnò i compiti a tutti per ultima Emma, sfiorandole leggermente la mano facendolo, per andare a sedersi dopo aver incontrato il suo sguardo complice. «Potete iniziare, avete due ore.»  
Emma si buttò a capofitto sugli esercizi, risolvendoli in fretta e ricontrollandoli due volte. In un'ora aveva finito, ma aspettò per cercare di aiutare August e Lacey, che sembravano in seria difficoltà rispettivamente con il terzo ed il quinto esercizio.  
«Swan devo ritirare il tuo compito e quello dei tuoi amici?» La voce della professoressa la fece sobbalzare. Non si era neanche accorta che si fosse alzata e avesse compiuto qualche passo verso di lei. Si chiese come fosse possibile, vista l’altezza dei suoi tacchi. La guardò con un gran sorriso sul volto.  
«No, professoressa Mills.» rispose subito.  
«Cinque minuti è il tempo che vi resta.» disse poco dopo sedendosi sulla cattedra, controllando il trio.  
Emma aspettò che il tempo finisse per consegnare, giusto per non farsi odiare dagli altri, passando al piano b: avrebbe aspettato che tutti uscissero.  
Regina attese che tutti consegnassero; i ragazzi scapparono via dopo aver posato i test sul tavolo; sorrise divertita.  
Emma si alzò con calma, salutando August, Lacey e gli altri. Ripose tutte le cose nello zaino prima di consegnare il test. Lo fece scivolare sulla cattedra. Attaccato al foglio c'era un post-it.  
Sorrise alla professoressa, facendole l'occhiolino.  
«Mi chiami.» disse prima di uscire dall'aula.  
Regina sorrise ad Emma e prese il suo compito. Afferrò il post-it e lo mise in borsa. Raccolse le sue cose ed uscì.

 

Emma si diresse nell'aula 97 per seguire la lezione del professor Hopper. Dopo di essa, ascoltò le parole della professoressa Zelena Mills, quindi quelle della professoressa Nolan. Finalmente poi poté tornare a casa, stanca ma con il cuore pieno di aspettative.  
Regina tornò a casa, si versò un bicchiere di vino prima di iniziare a correggere i compiti. Dopo appena un’ora era già esausta: la maggior parte dei ragazzi non aveva capito nulla. Arrivò al test di Emma. Sorrise mentre scriveva il voto in rosso sul primo foglio. Prese il telefono e il post-it con il suo numero e le inviò un messaggio.  
“Miss Swan mi spiace dirle che ci rivedremo il prossimo semestre.”


	12. Capitolo 11

Emma mangiò, quindi andò a farsi una doccia. Quando uscì trovò un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto, arrivato appena due minuti prima. Sorrise nel leggerne l'inizio.  
“Miss Swan...”  
Sbloccò il cellulare, e quasi le cadde il telefono dalle mani a leggere il resto dell'SMS.  
«Cosa??» esclamò, fiondandosi a digitare sullo schermo.  
“Intendeva stasera, vero????” scrisse, terrorizzata. Ripensò a tutti gli esercizi. Era sicura che fossero giusti.  
Regina sorrise divertita al messaggio di risposta della bionda.  
“No, Miss Swan. Durante il test era concentrata o ha passato le due ore a sua disposizione per guardarmi le gambe?” inviò.  
Emma rischiò seriamente l'infarto. Guardò lo schermo con gli occhi spalancati. Eppure era sicura.  
“Mi sta prendendo in giro???” scrisse, inviando subito il messaggio. La risposta arrivò dopo un minuto appena, ma a lei sembrò almeno un’ora e mezzo.  
“Sì, il suo compito era eccellente.”   
Emma sorrise, rilassandosi.  
“Mi ha fatto prendere un infarto!!” scrisse inviando il messaggio. Tornò a digitare un secondo dopo: “Comunque le sue gambe mi fanno impazzire...” inviò, arrossendo.  
“Lo so e lo so.”  
Emma rise, arrossendo ancora.  
“La sua crudeltà non ha limiti, Prof. Mills.” scrisse.  
“So anche questo. Credo che andrò a fare una passeggiata al parco.”   
Emma sorrise tra sé, rileggendo il messaggio. Si morse il labbro inferiore pensando a come rispondere.  
“Che coincidenza, stavo per fare lo stesso.... suppongo che ci incontreremo lì.” scrisse ridacchiando.  
Regina non le rispose. Indossò un vestitino azzurro e uscì di casa. Dopo qualche minuto arrivò al parco e iniziò a passeggiare sul sentiero tra gli alberi. Camminò lentamente godendosi la temperatura finalmente mite.  
Mentre camminava ad un tratto la donna vide una chioma bionda ormai familiare. Sorrise e si avvicinò.

 

Emma si asciugò alla meglio i capelli e li legò con una coda alta. Indossò un paio di jeggins neri, una maglia lunga semitrasparente e un paio di stivali bassi. Mise gli occhiali, poi li tolse, optando per le lenti. Un velo di trucco ed uscì di casa in un quarto d'ora scarso, afferrando al volo la giacca di pelle nera. Iniziò a camminare nel parco, guardandosi intorno. Prese la direzione che portava verso la casa della professoressa, sperando di incontrarla sul percorso.  
«Miss Swan, che coincidenza trovarla qui!»   
Emma si voltò di scatto. Sorrise vedendo Regina avvicinarsi da uno dei sentieri secondari. Il suo cuore accelerò i battiti.  
«Professoressa Mills!» esclamò, fingendosi sorpresa, senza smettere di sorridere tuttavia.  
«Come sta?» chiese la mora, rimanendo a qualche passo da lei. Il sorriso di Emma si allargò.  
«Bene, direi. E lei?» chiese, fremendo di impazienza.  
«Non mi lamento. Certo, correggere i compiti della sua classe mi ha devastata… Credevo di essere abbastanza brava ad insegnare ma inizio ad avere i miei dubbi.»  
Emma rise, continuando a guardarla.   
«Forse dovrebbe vestirsi peggio per non distrarre gli studenti...»  
«E dove sarebbe il divertimento?» sorrise maliziosa. La bionda finse uno sguardo di disapprovazione.  
«E poi non ho raggiunto il mio scopo.» continuò la donna, guardandola negli occhi. Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Quale scopo?»  
«Non ho distratto te.» rispose.  
Emma sorrise, intrigata. Si avvicinò lentamente a lei abbassando lo sguardo sul suo corpo, finché non ci furono che pochi centimetri a dividerle. A quel punto rialzò lentamente gli occhi su di lei, leccandosi le labbra e sbattendo le palpebre.  
«Ne è proprio sicura?» chiese a voce bassa, calda.  
Regina si morse il labbro, gli occhi incatenati ai suoi.  
«Hai fatto un compito perfetto...» rispose «... come ti avrei distratta?»  
Emma nascose un sorriso. Continuò a guardarla con desiderio.  
«Il fatto che non abbia sbagliato gli esercizi non significa che non l'abbia guardata...» disse con lo stesso tono di voce di poco prima.  
«Capisco...» sorrise la mora «E ti è piaciuto quello che hai visto?» sussurrò avvicinando il viso al suo.  
Emma sentì le guance avvampare per l'eccitazione. Continuò a guardarla negli occhi, sorridendo appena ora.  
«Oh, sì....» rispose, spostando poi lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.  
Regina notò il suo sguardo.  
«Vorresti baciarmi Swan?» chiese avvicinandosi ancora a lei.  
Emma si umettò le labbra, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue.  
«Sì…» ammise, facendo poi un passo indietro con enorme sforzo. «Ma, finché non avrà registrato i voti, non posso.» le ricordò, tornando a guardarla negli occhi, il cuore a mille.  
La professoressa abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Certo.» fece un passo indietro anche lei «Sarà meglio che vada adesso. Buona giornata Miss Swan.»  
Emma annuì, ingoiando il dolore di doverla lasciar andare ancora una volta.  
«Sì...» disse, abbattuta. La guardò dispiaciuta. Stava impazzendo, non ce la faceva più ad aspettare.  
La donna si girò per non dovere ancora sostenere il suo sguardo. Si incamminò verso casa.  
«Regina!» la chiamò, incapace di sopportare ancora di vederla andar via. Arrossì rendendosi conto di aver usato il suo nome di battesimo. Lei si voltò stupita.  
«Non mi sembra di averle dato il permesso di usare il mio nome.» esclamò sorridendo.  
Emma rise brevemente delle sue parole. Si avvicinò a lei.  
«Posso riaccompagnarla a casa, professoressa Mills?» chiese. La mora alzò un sopracciglio ma poi annuì.  
«Certo.» rispose.  
Il sorriso di Emma esplose mostrando i denti.  
«Bene.» commentò, affiancandola.  
Regina si avviò verso casa a fianco della bionda, la quale rimase in silenzio durante il tragitto, godendosi semplicemente la sua presenza, un'espressione rilassata sul viso. Di tanto in tanto la professoressa le lanciava qualche sguardo, ancora attenta a non farsi scoprire da lei. Era strano quello che provava per lei. Tutta quell’attrazione, quelle emozioni così forti… Che fosse una ragazza di ventidue anni a fargliele provare la faceva sentire molto più che confusa. Era immorale, lo sapeva. Otto anni di differenza non erano pochi. Eppure ogni volta che era con lei, rischiava di dimenticarsi tutto questo. Davanti a quegli occhi grandi era impossibile ragionare. Le solide fondamenta di pura logica su cui aveva costruito la propria vita crollavano come castelli di sabbia sotto all’onda dello sguardo di Emma Swan.  
«Io sono arrivata...» fu costretta a dire con una leggera tristezza nella voce quando si ritrovarono davanti all’ingresso di casa sua. Emma guardò l’abitazione, quindi la donna.  
«Lo so.» disse, sorridendo appena.  
Regina rimase ferma a guardarla con le chiavi in mano, incapace di muoversi. Emma strinse appena le palpebre.  
«Ha qualche programma per la prossima settimana?» chiese, sforzandosi di pensare all'obiettivo, non a quanto mancava ancora per raggiungerlo.  
«Nulla di particolare, pensavo di andare a trovare Mal... » Si pentì delle sue parole un attimo dopo averle dette. Emma rimase a bocca aperta, impallidendo. Non riuscì a dire niente.  
Regina scosse la testa.  
«Non è come pensi...» cercò di spiegare.  
Emma serrò la mascella, abbassando lo sguardo.   
«No, immagino non sia come pensavo, infatti.» disse voltandosi per andarsene.  
La donna la bloccò per un braccio.  
«Emma non andare via! Non vado da Mal per quello che pensi. Non sono più stata con lei... a dire il vero non sono più stata con nessuno.» ammise, le gote arrossate dall’imbarazzo.  
Emma si voltò esitante. La guardò negli occhi. Vide solo sincerità in quelle iridi castane che tanto amava. Sospirò.  
«Quanto starà via?» chiese, ancora irritata.  
«Solo un paio di giorni. Devo aiutarla con il trasloco.» disse esitante.  
Emma continuò a guardarla negli occhi, attenta ad ogni cambiamento in essi.  
«Trasloco?» chiese, cauta.  
«Sì, verrà a vivere qui. Ha trovato un nuovo lavoro qui in città» disse guardandola negli occhi.  
Il viso di Emma perse ancora colore.  
«Ah.» disse soltanto, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo. Quindi dovevano rimandare perché lei doveva aiutare la sua trombamica a traslocare lì. Perfetto.  
«Emma questo non cambierà niente. Il giorno dopo porterò i test corretti e se vuoi... potrai chiedermi di uscire.» disse arrossendo.  
La ragazza rialzò lo sguardo. La studiò per qualche istante, poi sospirò, le mani sui fianchi.  
«Se mai cambierà idea, se non funzionasse, o se... non resistesse alla tentazione, deve promettermi che me lo dirà, prima di... farlo.» balbettò, esitante ma seria. «Se deve finire, voglio che riusciamo a guardarci in faccia dopo, almeno.» disse, piena di angoscia. «Non potrei sopportarlo se venissi a sapere che... ha capito.»   
Regina le si avvicinò e le accarezzò il viso.  
«Ho resistito per tutti questi mesi... non mi era mai successo.» le spiegò «Ma te lo prometto, se anche tu farai la stessa cosa.»   
Emma trattenne una risata.  
«Io non ho dovuto resistere a niente! Ho solo lei in testa.» esclamò «Ma lo prometto, se può farla stare più tranquilla.» accordò infine, sforzandosi di sorridere. «Ho aspettato un anno. Posso aspettare un paio di giorni in più.» aggiunse poi, senza nascondere quanto le costasse tuttavia.  
La mora le sorrise.   
«Grazie. Puoi... scrivermi se vuoi...» mormorò distogliendo poi lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
Emma le sorrise, più calma ora.  
«Certo. Anche lei, quando vuole.»  
Regina si guardò intorno, poi si sporse e sfiorò le labbra di Emma con le sue. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, anche se era stata presa alla sprovvista. Si godette quel momento. Si divisero dopo qualche secondo.  
«Ci vediamo tra due giorni Miss Swan.» la salutò sorridendo. Emma ricambiò, il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto.  
«La aspetto, professoressa Mills.» disse prima di andarsene.


	13. Capitolo 12

Siamo tornate!!! Per scusarci del ritardo abbiamo deciso di regalarvi questo mega-capitolone di più di 5000 parole, speriamo che basti a farci perdonare! :* :*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dopo due giorni da Mal, Regina era tornata a casa. Si alzò sorridendo dal letto, si sistemò con più attenzione del solito. Indossò un vestito rosso, tacchi. Si truccò per poi andare in facoltà dove doveva consegnare i compiti finali corretti. Entrò in aula e poggiò la borsa sulla cattedra come faceva sempre  
Emma era già lì, in prima fila. La osservò entrare, perdendo qualche battito nel vederla. Le era mancata terribilmente, e quel vestito le stava a meraviglia.  
Regina prese i compiti dalla borsa e li riconsegnò ai suoi allievi, lasciando per ultima Emma.  
«Ben fatto Miss Swan.» disse porgendole i fogli spillati. Emma le sorrise, conoscendo già il risultato.  
«Grazie, professoressa Mills.» disse prendendoli. Lo sguardo di Regina indugiò ancora per un istante su di lei, poi la donna si rivolse al resto degli studenti.  
«Bene, questa per alcuni è la fine, con gli altri ci rivediamo a gennaio. Arrivederci.» li congedò con un sorriso.  
Lacey abbracciò Emma, facendola quasi cadere dalla seduta.  
«Graziegraziegraziegrazie!!! Non l'avrei mai passato senza di te!» esclamò stampandole un bacio sulla guancia, facendola ridere. Emma si voltò per guardare August, qualche fila indietro. Il ragazzo scosse la testa, sorridendo però. Emma gli lanciò uno sguardo dispiaciuto, ma lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
Regina riprese la borsa e salutò di nuovo i suoi allievi prima di uscire. Emma scattò in piedi, salutando velocemente i compagni prima di uscire di corsa dall'università. Arrivò in macchina e si sedette al volante, prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca. Fece partire la chiamata al numero della professoressa Mills, mordendosi il labbro mentre aspettava rispondesse, sorridendo.  
«Miss Swan non è soddisfatta del suo voto?» chiese la sua voce calda. Il sorriso di Emma si allargò.  
«Più che soddisfatta. Mi chiedevo se fosse libera, stasera....»  
«Stasera....Mi faccia pensare... Potrei essere libera, perché?»  
Emma esultò silenziosamente.  
«Passo a prenderla alle 7.» disse prima di riattaccare.  
Regina non riuscì a dire nient’altro, la ragazza aveva già attaccato; sorrise e continuò a bere il suo caffè.  
Tornò a casa e si fece un bagno caldo. Poi scelse un vestito, si truccò e sistemò i capelli. Alle sette in punto era pronta.

 

Emma dovette spulciare cinque negozi del centro commerciale per riuscire a trovare un vestito che le piacesse. Alla fine optò per un tubino nero senza spalline, leggermente svasato sulle gambe. Entrò in casa alle sei e un quarto, e nonostante ciò alle sette in punto parcheggiò davanti alla casa della professoressa. Prese un respiro e smontò dalla macchina, camminando disinvolta sui tacchi alti fino alla porta. Suonò il campanello.

 

Regina andò ad aprire quando sentì il campanello suonare. Rimase a fissare la ragazza davanti a lei.  
«Emma...sei bellissima.» disse sorridendo.  
Emma arrossì, ma non smise di ammirarla. La donna indossava una gonna a vita alta blu con decori neri geometrici, stretta in vita da una cintura sottile di pelle nera lucida. Una camicetta senza maniche di chiffon nero si incrociava al centro del petto, larga sui fianchi, infilata sotto la gonna. A completare il tutto un paio di stivali alti sopra il ginocchio, scamosciati neri, che per poco non fecero prendere un infarto alla giovane. Indossava anche uno strano bracciale che avvolgeva il polso destro e saliva fino a metà avambraccio, quattro fettucce d’oro oblique che convergevano a coppia verso il gomito e la mano. Quando puntò gli occhi in quelli della donna, i suoi erano leggermente lucidi.  
«Io? Lei lo è, professoressa Mills.» rispose, emozionata.  
«Grazie.» rispose l’altra arrossendo leggermente «Non chiamarmi professoressa per stasera.»  
Emma sorrise, imbarazzata.  
«Mi viene naturale, ormai...» spiegò.  
«Lo capisco, ma stiamo per uscire insieme e non voglio che mi chiami cosi...Non mi sentirei a mio agio.» ammise. Emma le sorrise premendo le labbra tra loro.  
«Va bene...» esitò a chiamarla per nome, quindi non la chiamò affatto. «Andiamo?» le chiese invece.  
«Sì.» Regina prese la borsa e chiuse la porta «Sono pronta.»  
Emma andò alla macchina, aprendole lo sportello del passeggero. L'aveva fatta pulire il giorno prima, e profumava come mai in tutta la sua esistenza.  
La donna le sorrise.  
«Grazie.» disse sedendosi sul sedile. Emma richiuse lo sportello, quindi si mise alla guida, portandola verso il ristorante.  
«Come è andato il trasloco?» le chiese mentre guidava, guardando la strada.  
«Faticoso, Mal ha davvero troppa roba. Ha trovato un appartamento vicino al mio e tra poco inizierà il nuovo lavoro. Tu come hai passato queste giornate?» le chiese. Emma cercò di arginare l'ansia, concentrandosi sulla risposta da darle.  
«Ho passato un po' di tempo con i miei, era tanto che non succedeva. Tra il loro lavoro e l'università...»  
«Quindi non sei stata al Rabbit Hole?» chiese. Emma si voltò per un attimo a guardarla.  
«No.» rispose «Perché avrei dovuto? Dopo la prima volta, ci sono andata sempre per incontrare te.» disse, passando senza accorgersene a darle del tu.  
«Non hai più rivisto... la tua amica?» insistette la mora. Emma le lanciò un'altra occhiata.  
«No.» rispose, svoltando poi in una strada secondaria. Si stavano avvicinando al centro di New York, come si poteva evincere facilmente dal traffico.  
Regina rimase in silenzio osservando la strada che stavano percorrendo. Anche se rallentata dal traffico, Emma alla fine parcheggiò in orario davanti ad un grattacielo.  
«Siamo arrivate.» annunciò, scendendo dalla macchina per andare ad aprirle lo sportello. La donna smontò dall’auto e osservò il palazzo.  
«Qui?» chiese, lo stupore che trapelava appena dalla voce «Non ci sono mai stata.»  
Emma sorrise, e chiuse lo sportello e poi la macchina. Ridacchiò, quindi la prese per mano.  
«Meno male, perché questo è solo strapieno di appartamenti. Il nostro ristorante è quello.» disse, indicando il palazzo dal lato opposto della strada. Era un ristorante pluripremiato, decisamente costoso, si vedeva benissimo anche da fuori. Ma, in fondo, era quasi un anno che Emma metteva soldi da parte per quella serata.  
Regina arrossì leggermente e si voltò per guardare il ristorante.  
«Emma sei sicura?» chiese riconoscendone l’insegna: il Red Apple era decisamente troppo costoso per la ragazza, secondo le riviste; era uno dei sette migliori ristoranti di New York.  
Emma annuì, consapevole di cosa stesse pensando la donna. Diede una leggera stretta alla sua mano, quindi attraversò la strada con lei.  
«Swan.» disse all'uomo all'ingresso, che le portò al tavolo che aveva prenotato. Era in una zona privata del ristorante, una parte sollevata rispetto al resto della sala.  
Regina le sorrise «Hai buon gusto Swan.»  
Emma ricambiò, spostandole la sedia per farla sedere.  
«Grazie.» rispose, gioendo internamente. Era stata terrorizzata all'idea di aver esagerato.  
«Sei sicura di voler stare qui?» domandò la mora con delicatezza, cercando di non sembrare scortese.  
Emma si accigliò, il cuore che partiva a mille a quella domanda. Ci aveva già ripensato? Oddio, aveva sbagliato tutto forse...  
«P-perché?» chiese, già nel panico.  
«Non voglio offenderti ma questo posto...» Regina si guardò intorno come a sottolineare il concetto e abbassò la voce «… è molto costoso.» concluse infine.  
Emma rimase immobile per un altro istante, quindi si rilassò di colpo e rise sedendosi.  
«Sì, lo so. Ed è costoso perché lo chef è un genio, e perché sta proprio in centro a New York, quindi non oso pensare che affitto paghino.» rise di nuovo.  
Rise anche lei.  
«Sei folle, lo sai?» commentò stringendo la sua mano «Non dobbiamo stare qui.. Va bene anche un ristorante più... semplice.»  
«Non ti piace?» le chiese Emma, preoccupatissima. Regina cercò di rassicurarla  
«Sì mi piace tantissimo, ma... è molto costoso e non ho bisogno che tu spenda tutto quello che hai.» mormorò evitando il suo sguardo. Emma inarcò un sopracciglio, fingendosi offesa.  
«Tutto quello che ho? Come sa che non ho, non so, cinquantamila dollari in banca?»  
Regina impallidì appena.  
«Io non volevo offenderti. Mi dispiace.» fece per alzarsi «È stata una pessima idea. Ho già rovinato la serata... Chiamerò un taxi.» disse velocemente. Emma rimase seduta, guardandola mortificata.  
«Regina, ti prego, siediti. Stavo solo scherzando.» disse, sorridendo poi. «Non mi sono affatto offesa. È vero, sono tutti i soldi che ho messo da parte. Ma li ho messi da parte proprio per questo, perché stasera fosse... perfetto.» spiegò.  
Regina riportò lo sguardo su di lei, il senso di colpa evidente nei suoi occhi.  
«Emma sarebbe stata perfetta anche una pizza...» le rispose risedendosi «Non voglio che tu faccia nulla di diverso con me.»  
Emma sbuffò, ma sorrise.  
«Posso godermi un ristorante di lusso, una volta nella vita?» le chiese ridendo. Ringraziò il cameriere che portò loro lo champagne poi, come aveva richiesto al momento della prenotazione. Non era il più pregiato (non aveva 300 dollari extra da parte), ma era buono. Prese il calice, aspettando che la mora facesse lo stesso.  
Alla fine la donna si arrese e sorrise alla ragazza. Prese il calice di champagne e lo sollevò verso di lei.  
«A cosa vuoi brindare Swan?»  
Emma ci pensò su per qualche istante, quindi azzardò.  
«Direi al nostro sudato primo appuntamento. Ci è voluto quasi un anno per organizzarlo!» esclamò ridendo. Regina sorrise.  
«Al nostro primo appuntamento, Emma.» ripeté per poi bere un sorso.  
Emma le sorrise, quindi bevve anche lei dal calice. Il sapore nuovo le piacque, e riabbassò il bicchiere, compiaciuta.  
«Ti piace?» indagò.  
«Hai scelto anche il menù di stasera?» chiese l’altra mentre annuiva. Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Dio, no! Odio chi sceglie cosa devono mangiare gli altri!» esclamò. Proprio in quel momento, infatti, il cameriere portò due menù, scusandosi per il ritardo. Emma lo rassicurò e prese il proprio, sfogliandolo.  
«Inizi bene Swan.» replicò Regina sorridendo mentre sfogliava il menù.  
Emma sorrise, lanciandole un'occhiata felice. Continuò a leggere il menù, scegliendo i piatti che più le piacevano.

 

Emma sorrise riflettendo mentre attraversavano la strada, apparentemente per tornare alla macchina.  
«Sei stanca?» le chiese, una volta sul marciapiede.  
«No, non sono cosi vecchia!» replicò Regina punzecchiandole il fianco. La ragazza rise.  
«Non l'ho mai pensato. Vieni, allora.» disse, tirandola delicatamente per una mano. Regina strinse la sua mano e la seguì.  
«Dove mi porti?» chiese divertita ridendo.  
«Lo vedrai!» esclamò l’altra rivolgendole un sorriso misterioso. Raggiunsero il locale in cinque minuti. Emma salutò il buttafuori, che le fece entrare prima degli altri. Li conosceva tutti ormai. La discoteca le accolse con la sua musica assordante. Era un locale di un certo livello tuttavia, notò Regina, arredato nel migliore dei modi, tutto bianco e nero, tranne alcuni elementi in rosso. Il bancone era di marmo nero, il retro illuminato da led colorati, l'unica nota differente nel luogo.  
«Una discoteca? Vuoi farmi ubriacare?» chiese divertita.  
Emma le sorrise.  
«No! Voglio ballare con te!» disse, cercando di portarla in pista.  
La mora sorrise e la seguì senza pensarci due volte.  
«Fammi vedere cosa sai fare.» la provocò, maliziosa, iniziando a ballare per lei.  
Emma sorrise rivolgendole uno sguardo di sfida. La attirò a sé, ballando a contatto con lei; Regina si strinse a lei ridendo mentre si muoveva al ritmo di quella musica dai toni bassi, vibranti. Emma non poté fare altro che seguire il suo ritmo, guardandola, ammirando i suoi movimenti. Regina si muoveva sfiorandole il corpo con il suo mentre la guardava con una strana luce negli occhi. I movimenti lenti, sensuali. I suoi occhi erano incollati a quelli verdi della bionda mentre continuava a muoversi.  
Ipnotizzata dai suoi movimenti e dal suo sguardo, Emma continuò a ballare.  
Iniziò un lento. Le sorrise e passò le braccia intorno al suo collo portandola vicino al suo corpo. Regina sorrise di rimando, circondando la sua vita con le braccia. Avvicinò il viso al suo. La resistenza di Emma raggiunse il limite. La baciò, sfiorando le labbra della mora con le sue, leggermente aperte, gli occhi chiusi.  
Regina ricambiò il bacio all'istante, leccò le sue labbra chiedendo l'accesso alla sua bocca per approfondire il bacio. Emma la lasciò entrare, cercando la lingua della donna con la sua. Il bacio da delicato si trasformò in passionale. Emma gemette, travolta dal suo impeto. Quando si staccarono era senza fiato.  
«Andiamo in un posto più tranquillo.» sussurrò la mora sulla sua bocca.  
«Stavo per dire la stessa cosa.» sorrise la bionda. La prese per mano e la portò fuori dalla discoteca.  
Appena fuori dal locale, Regina la spinse contro il muro e iniziò a baciarla. Emma fu sorpresa di ritrovarsi spalle al muro, ma affondò la lingua tra le labbra della donna, stringendosi a lei. La mora intrecciò a lingua alla sua mentre le mani iniziarono a vagare sul suo corpo ed il respiro di Emma accelerò, seguendo i battiti del suo cuore. Posò le mani sui fianchi della donna, salendo poi ad accarezzarne il corpo, passando fugacemente sul petto per accogliere il viso tra le sue mani. Regina si staccò da lei, ma rimase con il viso vicino al suo.  
«A che ora devi tornare a casa?» sussurrò.  
Emma sorrise, guardandola con gli occhi che luccicavano.  
«Non devo per forza tornare a casa....»  
Le labbra della mora si incurvarono verso l’alto con un piccolo scatto.  
«E i tuoi genitori dove pensano che passerai la notte?»  
Emma ammiccò, sorridendole.  
«Non ho sedici anni, Regina. Posso passare la notte dove voglio. L'unico motivo per cui non vivo da sola è perché non trovo un lavoro, e non voglio far spendere ai miei soldi per l'affitto.» spiegò.  
«Allora se ti va... potresti venire da me.» disse baciandola. Emma rispose al bacio prima di parlare.  
«Mi piacerebbe molto.»  
La donna le sorrise ancora.  
«Allora andiamo.» disse stringendo la sua mano per portarla verso la macchina, percorrendo la stessa strada fatta all’andata.  
Emma sorrise e le riaprì lo sportello, aspettando che salisse prima di mettersi al volante. Guidò piano, imbottigliate com'erano nel traffico del centro, riuscendo a raggiungere una velocità decente solo quando uscirono da quella che chiamava la "zona ferma". Regina rimase in silenzio lungo il tragitto, il viso rivolto verso il finestrino a guardare l'esterno, tanto silenziosa che alla fine Emma le lanciò un'occhiata mentre si avvicinavano alla casa della donna.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese.  
Si girò verso di lei, un debole sorriso sul suo viso  
«Sì, certo»  
La ragazza non le credette. Dovette spostare lo sguardo, o sarebbero andate dritte ad una curva, ma poi tornò subito a guardarla.  
«No, non ci credo. Che succede?» insistette.  
«Mi chiedo solo... se sia la cosa giusta.» confessò la mora, evitando il suo sguardo.  
Emma raggiunse finalmente la casa della professoressa. Fermò e spense la macchina. Si voltò a guardarla, il cuore che tremava.  
«Perché non dovrebbe esserlo?»  
Regina si morse il labbro e si voltò a guardarla. Gli occhi scuri brillavano di paura.  
«Sei giovane, e non voglio farti del male.» rispose. Emma sospirò, accigliata.  
«Lo dai per scontato.»  
«Sono fatta così, ma con te non voglio farlo. Non voglio rovinare una ragazza così giovane.....»  
«Allora non lo faccia!» esclamò. Era passata di nuovo a darle del lei, e non se ne rese conto.  
«Calmati.» rispose l’altra «Non so se sia giusto... portarti a letto...» ribadì abbassando lo sguardo.  
Emma esitò, confusa. Non sapeva cosa risponderle.  
«Lo so che è il primo appuntamento tecnicamente, ma ci conosciamo da un anno ormai...»  
«Lo so...» mormorò la mora. «Tu hai avuto altre esperienze? Oltre la tua amichetta?» chiese infine. Emma storse il naso a quell'epiteto.  
«Si chiama Ruby, e, sì, ho avuto altre esperienze. Amichetta è davvero fastidioso!» esclamò poi. «Ma non nell'ultimo anno.» aggiunse quindi, lanciandole uno sguardo significativo.  
«Scusami, Ruby.» mormorò infastidita la donna «Non volevo mica offenderla...»  
Emma sbuffò.  
«Oh, avanti! Non hai motivo di essere gelosa!»  
«Io non sono gelosa.» esclamò la donna «Non ho motivo di esserlo...»  
Emma rimase in silenzio a guardarla, un mezzo sorriso sul volto.  
«Va bene.» disse alla fine. «Mi offri da bere o no?» le chiese poi, sorridendo.  
Regina ci pensò un attimo.  
«Sì, solo un drink, poi torni a casa.» le concesse scendendo in fretta dalla macchina. Emma rimase per qualche secondo in auto, interdetta. Alla fine scese e la chiuse, seguendola dentro casa al suo invito. Appena dentro si guardò intorno. Sorrise nel trovare la casa nello stesso stile in cui se l'era immaginata. Elegante, semplice, ordinata.  
«Mettiti comoda.» la esortò Regina posando la borsa su un tavolino di vetro nel disimpegno. «Cosa vuoi bere?» le domandò poi mentre avanzava lungo il breve corridoio fino a condurla nel salone, ampio e occupato unicamente da un divano di pelle e un basso tavolo, di vetro anch’esso. Una parete, alla sua destra, era coperta da una grande libreria di legno laccato di bianco. Qualche quadro d’arte moderna decorava il muro alla sinistra della porta a scomparsa che divideva il salone dal disimpegno, tele quadrate nei toni del nero e del grigio. Di fronte al divano un camino moderno, minimale. L’altra parete non era altro che un’enorme vetrata che dava su una piccola corte privata.  
Emma si sedette sul divano, portando lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Cos'hai di buono?» le chiese, allegra.  
«Ho il miglior sidro di mele che tu abbia mai assaggiato.» disse avvicinandosi alla giovane, la quale le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito.  
«Vada per il sidro, allora.»  
Regina si spostò alle sue spalle. Emma si contorse per seguire i suoi movimenti. Vicino alla libreria c’era un mobiletto che non aveva notato, dal quale la donna prese due bicchieri e una bottiglia di cristallo. Versato il liquido ambrato nei bicchieri tornò da lei. Gliene porse uno e si sedette accanto a lei sul divano.  
La ragazza lo prese, sollevandolo poi verso di lei.  
«Grazie. Alla tua.» disse, proponendo il brindisi. «E alla tua infedeltà compulsiva.» aggiunse poi ridendo. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo alle sue parole.  
«Non sono infedele.» obiettò bevendo un sorso di sidro.  
«Promiscua, allora?» azzardò la ragazza prima di assaggiare la bevanda. Piacevolmente stupita, ne bevve ancora.  
«Questo te lo concedo.» replicò l’altra, bevendo di nuovo. Emma rise di nuovo, tranquilla.  
«Quindi con quante persone sei stata?» continuò poi mettendosi comoda sul divano. Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Cosa?» chiese, temendo di aver capito male.  
«Mi hai sentita.» la rimproverò «Oltre alla tua amichetta... scusa, Ruby, con quanti sei stata?» chiese nuovamente. Emma la guardò come se le fossero spuntate le ali.  
«Vuoi davvero saperlo?» chiese, la voce acutizzata dall'agitazione. Regina, dal canto suo, pareva stesse parlando del tempo.  
«Sì, ti imbarazza troppo?»  
Emma arrossì appena, ma scosse la testa.  
«No no, solo che... non ti dà fastidio?»  
La donna ammiccò.  
«Potrebbe. Dipende da che numero dirai...» disse bevendo ancora.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, ansiosa.  
«Ah.» disse, mentre faceva mente locale. «Quant'è il limite prima del fastidio?» chiese poi tornando a guardarla. Regina sbuffò leggermente.  
«Rispondi e basta, devi solo essere sincera.»  
«Okay...» sospirò la bionda. «Un ragazzo per... convenzione, cinque ragazze dopo il liceo.» disse, continuando a guardarla. «Compresa Ruby.»  
«Niente male Swan.» commentò la donna con un sorriso. «Adesso dovresti andare, si è fatto tardi.»  
«Eh no!» esclamò la ragazza, rimanendo seduta. «A parte che non è neanche mezzanotte, e nemmeno Cenerentola doveva tornare a casa così presto, secondo, ora tocca a te!» disse sistemandosi meglio sul divano. Regina inarcò lievemente il sopracciglio sinistro.  
«Sei sicura di volerlo sapere?» chiese guardandola «Non credo che ti piacerebbe saperlo.»  
Emma annuì sospirando.  
«Tu dimmelo e basta.»  
«Come vuoi...» ci pensò un attimo «Credo circa venti, tra uomini e donne.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi, e bevve tutto il resto del sidro. Appoggiò lentamente il bicchiere vuoto sul basso tavolino accanto a lei.  
«Okay...» disse poi, tornando a guardarla. «E quanti ti hanno fatto provare veramente qualcosa?» chiese, guardandola intensamente negli occhi, o almeno provandoci: Regina distolse lo sguardo.  
«Uno.» rispose.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, abbattuta. Poi lo rialzò ripensandoci. Qualcosa non le quadrava.  
«Uno nel senso di un uomo?» le chiese.  
«Sì, sono stata innamorata una sola volta.» disse alzandosi dal divano «Dovresti andare....» ripeté.  
Emma alzò lo sguardo per seguire i suoi occhi quando si alzò.  
«Mi dispiace, non volevo turbarti..» disse, mortificata.  
«È una lunga storia e anche noiosa.» si giustificò l’altra versandosi nuovamente da bere.  
Emma rimase ferma.  
«Non... non devi parlarmene per forza ma, se vuoi parlarne, ti ascolto.» disse, attenta alle parole che usava per paura di offenderla accidentalmente.  
«Cosa vuoi sapere? Di come mi sono innamorata e poi mi ha spezzato il cuore? Dovevamo sposarci ma il giorno prima delle nozze l'ho trovato a letto con un'altra.» disse acida bevendo. Emma continuò a guardarla, un lampo di rabbia negli occhi.  
«Che stronzo!» esclamò. «Gli hai dato un calcio nelle palle?»  
«No, me ne sono andata.» disse con un sospiro lieve «Adesso sai perché sono diventata una stronza.»  
Emma corrugò la fronte.  
«Non ne vale la pena di stare male per uno stronzo senza palle del genere.» commentò, arrabbiata. «Fregatene. Non ne vale la pena di cambiare il proprio atteggiamento in risposta alle azioni di un coglione.»  
«Ognuno reagisce a modo suo...» disse guardandola «Comunque vivo meglio cosi.»  
Emma annuì, sentendo l'entusiasmo svanire lentamente. Non aveva speranze. Regina non aveva la minima intenzione di cambiare. Non per una studentessa di ventitré anni.  
«Tu sei stata la prima dopo di lui a farmi provare qualcosa.» aggiunse «Non so se sia perché c’è qualcosa di proibito o altro...»  
Emma sussultò a quella rivelazione.  
«Allora qual è il problema?» le chiese, sentendo la speranza rifiorire in lei.  
«Perché ho paura di stancarmi di te e di farti soffrire.» disse  
Emma la guardò per un lungo istante. Quelle parole la ferivano, eppure erano solo un'ipotesi.  
«Soffro comunque senza di te. Tanto vale provare.» disse, sorridendo appena.  
«Mi odieresti dopo.» mormorò facendo un passo verso di lei. Emma rimase ferma, ancora seduta sul comodo divano.  
«Non posso odiarti.» disse, trattenendo a stento altre parole che tuttavia si espressero tramite i suoi occhi. Regina si sporse su di lei e la baciò. Un bacio delicato, dolce. Emma chiuse gli occhi, il cuore che sembrava fermarsi, così come il tempo. Regina continuò a baciarla sfiorandole il viso con le mani.  
«Emma...» sussurrò sulla sua bocca prima di passare la lingua su di esse. La ragazza gemette piano, accarezzandole il viso.  
«Regina...» sussurrò, godendosi il suono del suo nome.  
La donna la guardò negli occhi, la prese per mano e la portò nella sua camera. Emma la seguì con il cuore in gola.  
Regina la spinse delicatamente sul letto. Si mise davanti a lei iniziando a spogliarsi. Si tolse le scarpe, per poi girarsi e far scivolare la gonna che indossava fino ai piedi e sfilarsi la camicia, che ricadde sul bordo del letto.  
Emma si poggiò sui gomiti per osservarla. Sentì l'eccitazione salire nel guardarla spogliarsi. Regina poggiò il piede sul letto vicino a lei e si tolse l'autoreggente, e lei fremette a quella vista, e si leccò le labbra secche. La donna fece lo stesso anche con l'altra gamba. Rimase in intimo nero davanti a lei. Emma deglutì, quindi fece per alzarsi per baciarla, ma Regina la fermò con la mano e la fece stendere sul letto mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei.  
«Cosa vorresti fare?» le chiese.  
Ad Emma si mozzò il fiato in gola.  
«Baciarti.» disse con la voce roca per l'eccitazione.  
Regina sorrise e avvicinò il viso al suo. Le leccò le labbra per poi morderle senza farle male. Emma fremette.  
«Vuoi spogliarti?»  
La ragazza annuì velocemente alla sua domanda.  
«Sì.»  
Sorrise e la fece sollevare quel poco che bastava per sfilarle il vestito. Emma si spostò, agevolandola. Ricadde poi sul materasso, guardandola come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Regina ammirò la ragazza mezza nuda davanti a lei. Accarezzò il suo viso per poi scendere al centro del suo petto.  
«Sei bellissima...» sussurrò la giovane, arrossendo appena.  
«Anche tu sei bellissima.»  
Le tolse il reggiseno poi fermandosi per guardarla in viso, per avere il suo consenso. Emma arrossì ancora di più. Non era mai stata a suo agio con il proprio corpo.  
«Non lo sono...» rispose in un mormorio timido. Notò poi il suo sguardo, e le sorrise per rassicurarla.  
Mentre la guardava, la mora portò una mano sul suo seno, lo accarezzò delicatamente, sfiorandolo per poi stringere il capezzolo già turgido. Emma si morse il labbro quando le strinse il capezzolo, trattenendo un gemito. Le accarezzò la pelle, esplorando lentamente prima le gambe, poi i fianchi, disegnando i contorni del reggiseno.  
Regina scese con la bocca a baciarle il collo, per poi scendere fino al seno destro, leccandolo per poi prendere in bocca un capezzolo e stringerlo tra i denti. Stavolta Emma non poté trattenersi e gemette, affondando le unghie nella schiena della mora, che inarcò la schiena ma continuò a mordere e leccare il suo capezzolo.  
«Regina...» ansimò Emma, contorcendosi in preda all'eccitazione.  
La donna scese a baciarle il ventre mordendolo fino ad arrivare al suo punto più sensibile. Con la bocca fece scendere i suoi slip lungo le gambe, spogliandola del tutto.  
Emma sussultò quando scese tra le sue gambe. Piegò il collo per guardarla, vergognandosi leggermente ad essere così nuda, esposta davanti a lei. Regina non mancò di notare il suo imbarazzo.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese bloccandosi «Se vuoi fermarti...»  
«Non voglio fermarmi.» disse, il respiro corto per l'eccitazione. «È che mi sento.... brutta.» confessò infine, arrossendo. Un lieve stupore disegnò sottili linee orizzontali sulla fronte della mora per qualche istante. Scosse appena la testa e si avvicinò al suo viso sorridendo, la baciò.  
«Sei bellissima...» sussurrò «Hai un corpo stupendo.»  
Emma arrossì ancora di più.  
«Tu lo sei...» mormorò, guardandola negli occhi. «Non ho mai visto uno sguardo come il tuo...» disse con sguardo quasi sognante. «... per non parlare delle gambe...» aggiunse poi ridendo piano.  
Regina sorrise e la baciò di nuovo prima di scendere di nuovo tra le sue gambe. Fece leggermente pressione per fargliele aprire e poi si posizionò tra esse.  
Emma allargò le gambe, tremando appena nel vederla posizionarsi. Si sentiva come se lo stesse facendo per la prima volta nella vita, il suo cuore che sembrava impazzito.  
La sua lingua iniziò a leccarla lì dove ne aveva bisogno; era già umida, sorrise, passando la lingua su e giù con deliberata lentezza.  
Emma gemette, mordendosi il labbro per trattenersi. Odiava il suono della sua voce. Si aggrappò alle coperte, ma Regina si aggrappò alle sue gambe, graffiandole leggermente mentre la sua lingua si muoveva più veloce, fino a soffermarsi sul suo clitoride ,gonfio e bagnato, e lei urlò di dolore quando la graffiò, spalancando gli occhi, sorpresa. Poi li richiuse, in preda al piacere che scuoteva il suo corpo.  
Regina alzò la testa per osservarla, quando vide che si rilassava nuovamente continuò la sua tortura. Succhiò avidamente il clitoride, leccandolo e mordendolo delicatamente senza fermarsi mai.  
«Aaah!» urlò la ragazza, stringendo le coperte tra le dita, contorcendosi sotto di lei.  
Quando sentì che era pronta sostituì la lingua con due dita, entrò dentro di lei lentamente permettendole di abituarsi alla sua presenza. Emma inarcò la schiena aprendo la bocca, stritolando le coperte nei pugni. La mora iniziò a muovere le dita in lei velocemente ed Emma gemette, ma fu un gemito soffocato, trattenuto. Si morse il labbro per non dire niente, vergognandosi della sua stessa voce. Regina aprì le dita dentro di lei toccandola nei suoi punti più sensibili e a quel punto le sfuggì un gemito più forte. La stava facendo impazzire.  
«Sì...»  
Mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lei, la donna portò il pollice sul suo clitoride iniziando a muoverlo velocemente. Alla ragazza sfuggì un grido.  
«Regina!» urlò, tirando le coperte.  
La mora sorrise e aumentò il ritmo sempre più veloce e con più intensità. Emma venne urlando, l'orgasmo così forte da ripetersi in ondate di piacere che scossero a lungo il suo corpo. Regina rallentò gradualmente i suoi movimenti fino ad uscire da lei. Si avvicinò al suo viso e portò le dita alla bocca per poi leccarle avidamente. Emma la guardò mentre riprendeva fiato.  
«Tu... sei... stupenda...» disse tra un respiro e l'altro. La baciò con impeto poi, ribaltando la situazione e mettendosi sopra di lei. Regina sorrise osservando il suo viso.  
«La tua amica riesce a farti questo?» chiese accarezzandole la schiena. Emma sollevò le sopracciglia.  
«Ma perché mi chiedi sempre di lei? Non è che ti piace?» le chiese, un velo di gelosia anche se sorrideva.  
«Sono gelosa va bene?» sbottò di colpo l’altra. Emma rise baciandola poi.  
«Va benissimo!» commentò guardandola negli occhi. «Comunque no, decisamente no.» rispose infine alla sua domanda. Per tutta risposta la donna la baciò con passione portando le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, attirandola più vicino. Emma rispose con la stessa passione al bacio, e portò una mano tra le sue gambe, ad accarezzarla. Regina aprì le gambe per lei.  
«Vediamo che sai fare.» disse maliziosa.  
Emma sorrise. Raddrizzò la schiena, quindi posò una mano sul suo stomaco, strusciando il palmo finché non incontrò il suo seno. Lo strinse, giocando poi con il capezzolo. Nel mentre mosse le dita tra le sue gambe, accarezzandola con delicatezza nel suo punto più sensibile. Regina socchiuse gli occhi, muovendosi sotto di lei. Emma continuò a muoversi ma ben presto si rese conto che non era abbastanza. Entrò quindi con due dita dentro di lei, solo per uscire altrettanto velocemente un attimo dopo. Mosse di scatto l'altra mano, stringendo il capezzolo tra le dita, e si piegò su di lei per mordere l'altro.  
«Ah!» la mora gemette aprendo maggiormente le gambe per lei. Emma sorrise alzando gli occhi su di lei. Aggiunse un altro dito, premendo a fondo mentre continuava a tormentarle i capezzoli tra morsi e leccate. La mora inarcò la schiena verso di lei, gemendo; le graffiò la schiena mentre ansimava in preda al piacere. Emma gemette per il dolore. Si raddrizzò di nuovo, portando anche l'altra mano tra le sue gambe. Prese a massaggiarle il clitoride mentre si muoveva dentro di lei.  
«Sì!» gridò di piacere la mora, il suo corpo iniziò a fremere ed Emma si mosse più velocemente, godendosi la vista della donna sotto di lei. Sentì il suo centro scaldarsi ai suoi gemiti. Continuò a muoversi, sempre più velocemente. Regina inarcò maggiormente la schiena spingendosi verso di lei e un attimo dopo venne forte gridando il suo nome «Emmaaa!»  
La ragazza sorrise nel sentirla venire. Rallentò gradualmente, seguendo i suoi movimenti. Quindi uscì piano da lei, per poi sdraiarsi accanto alla mora. Le sorrise, accarezzandole il viso. Regina ricambiò.  
«Sei molto brava.» disse baciandola. Emma arrossì.  
«Grazie.» rispose. «Ma temo di non essere brava quanto te.»  
«Questo devo giudicarlo io... Sei stata brava, e puoi fare esperienza con me.» rispose l’altra senza smettere di sorriderle.  
«Non vedo l'ora di imparare.» replicò la bionda con aria maliziosa.  
«Ti farò fare molta pratica...»  
Emma rise sulle sue labbra.  
«Mi piace l'idea.»  
«Sicura che puoi restare?» le chiese improvvisamente la mora. La ragazza annuì.  
«Sì, li avevo già avvisati...»  
«E cosi volevi portarmi a letto prima ancora che iniziasse il nostro appuntamento...» disse ridendo. Emma rise divertita.  
«È da tanto che volevo portarti a letto, a dirla tutta!» esclamò. L’altra donna inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Quindi avevo ragione, il tuo scopo dall'inizio era solo questo... per vantarti con i tuoi amici?»  
Emma rise più forte.  
«Certo, come no!»  
Regina rise con lei. La baciò dolcemente, poi si soffermò a guardarla negli occhi chiari.  
«Vuoi riposare?» le chiese. La ragazza la guardò con disappunto.  
«No! Tu?» le chiese subito dopo.  
«Per niente...» si alzò dal letto «Aspettami qui.» disse prima di uscire dalla camera  
Emma la guardò con sorpresa, ma rimase nel letto, in attesa. Tornò dopo pochi minuti con delle fragole e una bottiglia di champagne.  
«Sei pronta al secondo round?» disse maliziosa.


	14. Capitolo 13

Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Quando lo hai comprato quello?» chiese. La mora si morse il labbro inferiore mentre sorrideva.  
«Oggi pomeriggio.»   
Emma inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio.  
«Quindi anche tu volevi portarmi a letto prima dell'appuntamento...»  
«Forse.»   
La bionda rise.   
«Devo dire che la cosa non mi dispiace affatto.... la tua sicurezza, dico.» commentò, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Bene.» Regina stappò la bottiglia di champagne e dopo averne prese un sorso la baciò facendo scivolare il liquido nella sua bocca. Emma aprì la bocca, bevendo da lei. Assaporò il sapore dolce dello champagne, e quello ancora più dolce della donna, la quale prese poi una fragola e, dopo aver passato la lingua su di essa, la portò alla sua bocca. Emma morse il frutto, guardandola negli occhi mentre lo assaporava. Sorrise per poi mordere il frutto anche lei.  
«Ti piace?»  
Emma annuì mentre deglutiva.  
«Molto.» rispose, ammaliata da lei. Regina si stese su di lei e prese lo champagne verso il liquido sul suo ventre per poi leccarlo via. I muscoli di Emma si tesero, seguendo la sua lingua. La guardò come ipnotizzata. Mosse la mano ad incontrare la sua nuca, accarezzando quei capelli così morbidi e folti, passandovi le dita attraverso. La mora continuò a leccare e versare il liquido sul suo corpo fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca, la baciò. Emma fece danzare la sua lingua con quella della donna, accarezzandole il corpo caldo. Regina intrecciò la lingua alla sua mentre con la mano arrivò tra le sue gambe, stuzzicò il suo clitoride per poi entrare dentro di lei. Emma ansimò, gemendo; allungò una mano per fare lo stesso con lei. Regina le agevolò il compito spingendo il bacino verso di lei mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lei. Emma fece lo stesso, premendo il palmo della mano contro il suo clitoride, e prese a muoversi stimolandola. La mora gemette muovendo le dita più veloci in lei. Anche la bionda gemette, continuando a muoversi dentro e su di lei. Si sporse verso di lei per baciarla, per zittire i suoi stessi gemiti; Regina si scontrò con le sue labbra con passione e amore, aggiunse un altro dito in lei ed Emma sussultò di piacere. Uscì da lei e si concentrò sul suo clitoride, muovendosi velocemente in circolo su di esso. La donna gemette più forte e si spinse più a fondo in lei.  
«Emma.» sussurrò. La ragazza gemette, gli occhi chiusi. Si mosse più velocemente. Vennero insieme, stringendosi l’una all’altra.

 

«Stai bene?» le chiese, continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena.  
Regina annuì restando stretta a lei.  
«Sei brava.» mormorò. Emma scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«Anche tu non te la cavi male...»  
«Io sono fantastica» la corresse l’altra con un sorriso. Emma dapprima la guardò stupita, quindi scoppiò a ridere.  
«Presuntuosa!»  
«No, dico solo la verità.» sorrise nuovamente la donna. Emma rise ancora, dandole uno schiaffo leggero sulla spalla.  
«Sei tremenda!»  
«Ti piaccio per questo.»   
Emma non poté fare a meno di sorriderle.  
«Anche.» ammise.

 

Regina si svegliò la mattina dopo. Aprì gli occhi trovandosi Emma attaccata al corpo. Sorrise ripensando alla notte appena trascorsa. La ragazza si mosse appena, schiacciandosi la faccia contro il cuscino mentre dormiva. Regina decise di alzarsi senza svegliarla. Si coprì con una vestaglia di seta nera e andò in cucina per preparare il caffè mentre Emma si sdraiava a quattro di bastoni nel letto, dormendo ancora come un sasso.  
Si svegliò un quarto d'ora più tardi, cercandola accanto a sé. Si guardò intorno, confusa. Si alzò, fece una puntata veloce al bagno e poi scese di sotto.  
Mentre stava bevendo il caffè, sola in cucina, Regina sentì suonare alla porta. Si coprì meglio con la vestaglia e andò ad aprire. Un moto di stupore animò il suo viso.  
«Mal che ci fai qui?»   
«Mi mancavi.» rispose la bionda accarezzandole la guancia. Regina arrossì.  
«Ecco, non è un buon momento…» disse guardando verso le scale «Io devo uscire...»  
«Sei con qualcuno?»  
«No... no solo che sono in ritardo.» rispose velocemente la mora.  
«Mi stai mentendo.» disse la donna.  
Regina cedette con un sospiro.   
«Va bene sono con qualcuno.» ammise lanciandole un’occhiataccia, come se fosse colpa sua. Mal si irrigidì.  
«È per questa persona che non vuoi più divertirti con me?»  
«Sì.» rispose arrossendo.  
«Bene, qualcuno è riuscito a fare breccia nel tuo cuore...» disse con astio.  
«Mal non prendertela...»  
Per tutta risposta la bionda l'afferrò per baciarla. Regina rimase per un attimo ferma per poi trovare la forza di staccarsi.  
«Mal non posso.» disse, dispiaciuta ma sicura. La donna le rivolse uno sguardo a metà tra l’offesa e lo stupore.  
«Perché? Non hai mai avuto problemi..»  
«Adesso è diverso» cercò di spiegare.  
«Come vuoi... me ne vado.» annunciò prima di voltarle le spalle e ripercorrere il vialetto fino al cancello. Regina sospirò e chiuse la porta per poi tornare a preparare la colazione.  
Emma scese di corsa le scale, bloccandosi a metà strada quando sentì il campanello. Si fermò, stringendo i denti e i pugni nel sentirle parlare, invisibile per loro. Scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare la gelosia.  
Il silenzio che seguì ai primi scambi di battute la mise in allarme. Rimase ferma, indecisa se completare il percorso fino all'ingresso oppure no. Fidarsi.  
Capì cosa fosse successo dalle parole di Regina, eppure sorrise. L'aveva mandata via. Aveva preferito lei a quella stra-gnocca alta sei metri. Il sorriso sul suo viso si allargò, ma poi si diede un contegno e scese le scale, raggiungendola.  
Entrò in cucina sorridendole leggermente, proprio mentre Regina stava mettendo i pancake nei piatti con sopra lo sciroppo d'acero, il succo d'arancia in due bicchieri già posati sulla penisola della cucina.  
«Buongiorno.» disse piano, cauta. Non doveva essere stato facile mandarla via a quel modo.  
«Buongiorno.» sussurrò la mora mettendo i piatti sul bancone «Spero che tu abbia fame.» disse.  
Emma si avvicinò a lei, ora seria in volto.  
«Ho... ho sentito tutto. Stavo scendendo e in quel momento è arrivata.» confessò, guardandola negli occhi. Regina si immobilizzò alle sue parole, un lampo di timore negli occhi.  
«Quindi? Sei arrabbiata?» chiese. Emma le sorrise per tranquillizzarla.  
«No. Volevo solo sapere come stai.»  
Le sopracciglia di Regina scattarono verso l’alto; evidentemente non si aspettava quella reazione. Per questo esitò a risponderle.  
«Mi dispiace per come l'ha presa ma credo che fosse inevitabile.» le spiegò poi. Emma annuì. Si avvicinò quindi a lei per darle un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Grazie.» disse, lasciandole spazio poi, non volendo essere invadente.  
«Grazie?» chiese incredula. «Per essermi fatta baciare?»  
Il moto di gelosia che la investì svanì subito dopo. Sorrise di nuovo.  
«No. Per non aver ceduto.»  
«Non mi sembrava carino farlo con te qui.» disse ridendo la mora. Emma tornò seria.  
«Dico sul serio. Grazie.»  
Regina scrollò le spalle per poi sedersi a bere il caffè. Emma si sedette accanto a lei, senza toccare la colazione ancora.  
«Senti, stavo pensando... se il prossimo week-end sei libera...»  
La donna alzò gli occhi guardandola e per invitarla a continuare.  
«...mi chiedevo se ti andasse di passarlo con me. Vorrei portarti... in un posto.» concluse, attendendo con trepidazione la sua risposta.  
«Un week-end intero?» chiese bevendo poi un sorso di caffè  
La ragazza annuì ansiosamente.  
«Cosa dirai ai tuoi? Che vai fuori con la tua ragazza?» rise.  
Emma guardò un attimo di lato con le sopracciglia sollevate, senza spostare la testa.  
«Be'... sì.» disse, come se fosse ovvio.  
Regina quasi si strozzò con il caffè.  
«Che vuol dire si? Non puoi dirgli di noi!» esclamò, sull’orlo dell’isteria.  
Emma la guardò con gli occhi grandi.  
«Ma non gli ho detto chi sei.... ho solo detto che mi stavo vedendo con una persona.»  
«E se vorranno conoscerla? Che cosa faremo?» chiese allarmata.  
Emma la guardò calma.  
«Regina, qual è il problema? Capisco ora che siamo all'inizio, ma se andasse bene tra noi... insomma, quale sarebbe il problema se dovessi conoscerli? Cosa che tra l'altro è già successa…»  
«Appunto è già successa come tua professoressa, cosa credi che penserebbero? Direbbero che ti ho sedotta, potrebbero denunciarmi…»  
Emma mise le mani sulle sue.  
«Hey hey, whoa, calma, calma!» esclamò sorridendo. «I miei sanno da anni che sono gay, e sono tranquillissimi al riguardo, tanto che ne parliamo tranquillamente, scherzandoci su quando c'è una bella donna in giro. Quando siamo tornati dall'ospedale, quella sera, abbiamo parlato di te. Dicevano solo "ma quanto è bella la tua professoressa, quanto è gentile, sarebbe perfetta per te, peccato solo che è la tua professoressa sennò scommetto che già... sembra proprio il tuo tipo" eccetera...» disse arrossendo appena per i commenti dei suoi. «Quindi, sta tranquilla. Non hai nulla da temere da loro.»  
«Stai scherzando? Ai tuoi andrebbe bene?» chiese stupita.  
Emma prese un po' di succo.  
«Certo.» rispose prima di posare di nuovo il bicchiere sul ripiano. «Sono molto aperti, credimi. In fondo hanno solo una decina di anni più di me. Quindici, dai.» disse tranquilla, azzannando un pancake.  
«Ti hanno avuta molto giovani... » disse bevendo un sorso di succo  
Emma la guardò.  
«Oh, no. Sono i miei genitori adottivi. Loro hanno avuto le palle di prendermi con loro quando ero già grande.» disse. Tolse poi la maschera di indifferenza che aveva messo su, guardandola negli occhi. «Ci sono molte cose che non sai di me, Regina.» disse, seria. «E penso che dovresti saperle, se voglio che questa storia funzioni davvero. E lo voglio, con tutta me stessa.» disse prendendo un gran respiro.  
«Sei stata adottata...» ripeté la mora, ancora intenta ad elaborare le informazioni «Mi dispiace, i tuoi genitori naturali sono morti?» chiese. Se ne pentì un istante dopo «Scusa, non so se vuoi parlarne, deve essere doloroso per te.»  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso un po' tirato.  
«Non è un problema parlarne... no, non sono morti. Semplicemente, non mi volevano...» disse abbassando un attimo lo sguardo. Prese un sorso di succo d'arancia, quindi continuò. «Sono praticamente nata in un orfanotrofio. A quattordici anni sono scappata, e mi hanno beccato per furto. Mi hanno spedita in riformatorio per due anni. David lavorava lì. Mi ha preso in simpatia, e lui e Mary Margaret hanno deciso di adottarmi. Gli devo molto.» aggiunse poi in un mormorio. «Per questo non trovo lavoro. Per la fedina penale sporca.» spiegò poi, sorridendo appena come se non fosse importante.  
Regina ascoltò la sua storia e gli occhi le divennero lucidi, poggiò una mano sulla sua stringendola.  
«Emma mi dispiace per quello che hai passato. Io non credevo che avessi affrontato questo inferno... Sono contenta che alla fine tu abbia trovato due persone che ti vogliano bene.» disse infine con un sorriso triste. Emma la guardò rivolgendole un sorriso obliquo.   
«Esagerata! Non è stato così tremendo!» mentì, ridendo. «Sì, mi trattano come se fossi la loro figlia naturale...» commentò, sorridendo sinceramente stavolta. «Sono fantastici. Mi dispiace solo di pesare ancora sulle loro spalle.»  
«Sono sicura che non sei un peso. Ti amano davvero, si vede da come ti guardano. E presto troverai un lavoro ne sono sicura.» disse stringendo maggiormente la sua mano  
La ragazza si sforzò di sorridere. Erano anni che cercava un lavoro, senza risultati.  
«Nessuno si fida di una ladra.» commentò, mangiando un altro pezzo di pancake.  
«Potrei fare qualche chiamata se vuoi...» disse  
Emma la guardò con stupore.  
«Ma... sei sicura di volermi proporre? Con... insomma, non ho esperienza, una brutta reputazione...»  
«Non è importante... Potresti lavorare all'università come assistente di un professore. So che non è il massimo, ma potrebbe essere all'inizio.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«È... è tantissimo, invece!» esclamò con gli occhi lucidi. Regina le sorrise.  
«Bene. C’è qualche professore con cui ti interesserebbe lavorare?»  
Emma la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«A parte te?» chiese, ridendo poi. Regina rise.  
«Saresti adatta, sei la migliore studentessa che abbia avuto.»  
«Sì, ma...» il suo sorriso svanì. «... Non sarebbe inopportuno? Insomma, passare un esame è un conto, ottenere un lavoro è un altro. Insomma... preferisco stare con te e faticare ancora per trovare un lavoro che perderti per questo.»  
La mora si alzò e la baciò.  
«Scegli un altro professore.» disse, cercando di contenere le emozioni che le stava facendo provare.  
«Regina, davvero, non voglio metterti nei guai...» obiettò, preoccupata per la sua reputazione. «Troverò qualcosa, non preoccuparti.»  
«Non mi metti nei guai, posso solo raccomandarti con un professore. So che ti impegnerai al massimo.» le spiegò. Emma sospirò, guardandola negli occhi, la preoccupazione che ancora aleggiava nei suoi.   
«Non lo so, non voglio che rischi...»  
Regina diede una lieve scrollata di spalle.  
«Dobbiamo solo stare attente. Non dire a nessuno di noi.» le rispose.  
Emma sospirò, la preoccupazione fu sostituita dalla tristezza.  
«Non voglio nascondermi, Regina.»  
«Per un po' dovremmo farlo.» replicò seria la mora.La ragazza aggrottò la fronte.  
«Perché?»  
«Potrebbero ancora mettermi sotto accusa...» cercò di spiegarsi.  
Emma la guardò delusa.  
«Credevo che fossimo d'accordo. Dopo la fine del corso, saremmo potute stare insieme, senza problemi...»  
«Sì, lo faremo... possiamo... puoi dirlo ai tuoi.» sospirò, in imbarazzo. Non voleva posticipare, davvero era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto, ma il rischio era troppo alto… «Facciamo le cose con calma.»  
Emma sospirò, guardandola in silenzio per qualche secondo con il dubbio negli occhi.  
«Va bene.» disse infine, con evidente sforzo. Aveva paura, come non ne aveva mai avuta in vita sua. Se la stava prendendo in giro... Ma decise di fidarsi, perché aveva bisogno di credere che Regina facesse sul serio, almeno quanto lei. «Con calma, una cosa alla volta.»  
Le strinse la mano.  
«Emma io ci sto provando... con te. So che hai paura ma ne ho anch'io...voglio fare le cose con calma senza fretta. Già dirlo ai tuoi è un passo non credi?»  
La ragazza continuò a guardarla negli occhi, e annuì.  
«Sì, scusa... Io...» abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa e arrossendo appena. «Scusa.»  
«Non ti devi scusare. È normale che tu abbia paura...Non abbiamo iniziato nei migliori dei modi...»  
La ragazza rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, donandole un piccolo sorriso.  
«Già... Ma.... Voglio davvero che funzioni.»  
«Anch'io ci sto provando o non metterei a rischio tutto.» rispose la mora, seria in viso. Emma le sorrise. Mise una mano sulla sua, stringendo appena.   
«Lo so. Scusami, vado in paranoia...»  
Regina le sorrise.  
«Possiamo andare via per il fine settimana intanto.»  
Gli occhi di Emma si illuminarono.  
«Sei sicura? Non devi sentirti obbligata...»  
«Dovresti saperlo che non faccio nulla che non mi vada di fare...»  
La ragazza sorrise di nuovo.  
«Non ti conosco ancora così bene da poterlo supporre... Ma mi fido di te.»  
«Dove volevi andare?» le chiese.  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso furbo.  
«Vedrai.»  
Regina le rivolse uno sguardo d’ammonimento, ma col sorriso sulle labbra.   
«Scegli un bel posto mi raccomando.» disse scherzando  
«Tu mettiti qualcosa di comodo.» rispose ridendo.  
La donna inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Mmh, va bene.»  
Emma rimase ferma a guardarla, un piccolo sorriso sul volto mentre Regina sorseggiava il caffè.  
«Che programmi hai per la giornata?» le chiese dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
La bionda sbattè più volte le palpebre, presa alla sprovvista, rispondendole solo dopo qualche secondo.  
«Uhm... niente di particolare in realtà. Perché?»  
«Così, credevo dovessi tornare a casa... e magari volessi parlare con i tuoi.» rispose bevendo un sorso di caffè  
Emma le lanciò una lunga occhiata, valutandola.  
«Sanno che esco con una donna, te l'ho detto. Non gli ho detto chi sei solo perché pensavo che non volessi....»  
«Puoi dirglielo se vuoi, visto che credi che non mi denunceranno.»  
Sul viso della ragazza esplose un sorriso.  
«Non lo farebbero mai! Ma sappi che ti inviteranno a cena se lo faccio...»  
Passò un’ombra di preoccupazione sul viso di Regina, ma durò solo un istante.  
«Credo che prima o poi tanto dovrò venirci... quindi meglio togliersi il pensiero subito.» disse alzandosi per sparecchiare. Emma si alzò di scatto, aiutandola.  
«Okay! Allora quando David torna dal lavoro gli parlo e poi ti racconto che succede... oppure... potresti venire con me....» suggerì poi, abbassando appena il tono, temendo un rifiuto.  
«Cosa? Vuoi portarmi dai tuoi senza avergli detto niente?» chiese l’altra, sconvolta.  
«Ma lo sanno che sto uscendo con una persona!»  
Regina sospirò, ci pensò per qualche secondo.  
«Va bene, facciamolo.»  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi. Non se l'aspettava.  
«Sul serio?»  
«Sì, hai già cambiato idea?» chiese confusa.  
«NO! No no, per niente! Solo che non credevo avresti detto di sì, tutto qua!» spiegò, esaltata. «Cavolo, non vedo l'ora! Saranno contentissimi!»  
Sorrise per il suo entusiasmo.  
«Allora credo che dovrò andare a fare una doccia e dovrò trovare qualcosa da mettere.»  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò.  
«Doccia? Da sola? Sei pazza! Non posso permettertelo, mi dispiace. No no. Devo per forza accompagnarti. È la legge.»  
Regina rise guardandola.  
«Lo dice la legge? E perché mai dovresti fare la doccia con me?»  
«Te l'ho detto!» esclamò lei spalancando gli occhi verdi, guardandola come se stesse per dire una cosa molto, molto ovvia. «Dobbiamo farla per forza insieme, sennò trasgrediamo la legge.»  
«Legge che hai appena inventato...» disse scostandola per salire di sopra lasciando scivolare la vestaglia lungo le scale  
Si voltò mentre le passava accanto. Il suo sguardo seguì la vestaglia finché non fu a terra, quindi le corse dietro con uno scatto.   
«E allora? Le leggi vanno rispettate in ogni caso.»  
Regina sorrise tra sé continuando a camminare fino al bagno. Regolò il getto dell'acqua ed entrò. Emma si spogliò mentre camminava, ed entrò con lei, senza darle il tempo di obiettare. La mora la strinse baciandola subito mentre l'acqua scorreva sui loro corpi. Poggiò la schiena alla parete mentre si baciavano, esplorando il suo corpo con le mani. Si staccò da lei solo un secondo prendendo lo shampoo per poi farla voltare. Emma la assecondò, sorridendo mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore. Accostò il suo corpo a quella della mora, piegando le braccia all'indietro per toccare la pelle calda. Regina le insaponò i capelli per poi fare lo stesso con il resto del corpo, rimanendo dietro di lei.  
«Ti piace?» le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre con la mano arrivava tra le sue gambe. Emma annuì, improvvisamente incapace di dire alcunché. Era talmente eccitata che le sembrava di impazzire. Piegò la testa all'indietro, appoggiandola alla sua spalla, e chiuse gli occhi. Insinuò un braccio tra loro, trovando la sua intimità. Regina entrò di lei con due dita mentre con l'altra mano le stringeva il seno massaggiandolo. La ragazza ansimò, in preda al piacere. Mosse le dita su di lei, massaggiandole il clitoride mentre tremava per l'intensità dell'eccitazione che la infiammava.   
«Regina...»  
«Emma.» ansimò continuando a muoversi in lei. Emma continuò a muovere le dita su di lei. Gemette sentendo l'orgasmo avvicinarsi.  
«Sì...»  
La mora spinse il bacino verso di lei mentre continuava a muoversi più velocemente dentro di lei.  
«Emmaa!» gemette venendo.  
Venne insieme a lei, e dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per non cadere. Regina si poggiò a lei ansimando.  
«Sei bravissima....» sussurrò. La giovane scosse il capo sorridendo mentre ancora cercava di riprendere fiato. Si voltò a guardarla, passandole un braccio intorno alla vita per stringerla a sé.  
«No.... tu lo sei.» obiettò prima di baciarla. La donna ricambiò il bacio per poi staccarsi per insaponarsi a sua volta, ma Emma posò le mani sulle sue seguendone i movimenti fluidi. La baciò ancora, abbandonando le sue mani per scivolare tra le sue gambe, entrando dentro di lei senza preavviso. Regina emise un gemito sentendola entrare, socchiuse gli occhi.  
«Emma...» spinse il bacino verso di lei. La ragazza le baciò il collo, leccando poi la pelle bagnata mentre muoveva le dita dentro di lei in circolo, toccando le sue pareti.  
«Sì...» ansimò godendosi ogni suo tocco. «Così...» gemette.  
Continuò così con la mano destra, accarezzandole il seno con la sinistra. Poi scese anche con quella, stimolandole il clitoride mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lei. Regina ansimò sempre più forte fino a che non venne nuovamente più forte di prima; si aggrappò a lei per non cadere. Emma continuò a muoversi mentre veniva, guardandola. Uscì poi lentamente da lei, attenta a non farle male.  
Regina ansimò ancora riprendendo fiato. La baciò con dolcezza e amore.  
Emma chiuse gli occhi a quel bacio così dolce, che non si aspettava. Il suo cuore accelerò ancora di più, e allo stesso tempo sembrò fermarsi. Sentì una lacrima scendere sulla sua guancia e nascondersi con l'acqua della doccia.  
La mora si staccò da lei e le accarezzò il viso.  
Emma riaprì lentamente gli occhi, e la guardò.  
«Ti...» sussurrò, ma poi si bloccò. Era presto. Non era sicura che Regina fosse pronta per questo. Non voleva metterla in difficoltà, quindi non continuò la frase. «Sei bellissima.» disse invece, sincera. Così, con l'acqua calda che le scorreva addosso, era ancora più bella. La mora sorrise dolcemente e le diede un altro rapido bacio per poi finire di lavarsi.  
Emma continuò a guardarla mentre si sciacquava, ipnotizzata dalla sua bellezza.  
Una volta finito, Regina chiuse l'acqua.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese uscendo dalla doccia e coprendosi con un telo per poi passarne uno a lei. Emma le sorrise accettandolo.  
«Benissimo. Tu?»  
«La doccia più interessante che io abbia mai fatto...» le rispose con un sorriso  
Le sfuggì una breve risata.  
«Non posso che concordare...»  
Si passò l'asciugamano sulla testa, tamponando i capelli nell'attesa che Regina finisse di asciugare i propri. Si godette lo spettacolo, ammirando il suo corpo.  
Quando ebbe finito le passò il phon mentre si metteva la crema per il corpo, poi andò nella stanza da letto e si vestì.  
Emma finì di asciugarsi i capelli, che alla fine sembravano una criniera di leone più che altro, e la raggiunse nella stanza, raccattando i suoi vestiti. Regina si stava osservando allo specchio. Indossava un vestito rosso, non troppo scollato. «Dici che questo va bene?» le chiese vedendola entrare. Emma la guardò, ammirata.  
«Va benissimo.» le sorrise.  
La donna ricambiò e si truccò.  
«Okay, adesso sono pronta.»  
Emma finì di vestirsi, ma non si preoccupò di truccarsi. Raccolse le sue cose e chiuse la borsa.  
«Anche io. Andiamo?» disse già uscendo dalla stanza.  
«Sì.» prese la borsa e la seguì fuori dalla stanza.


	15. Capitolo 14

Emma guidò spedita fino a casa, parcheggiando davanti all'abitazione. Spense la macchina, voltandosi sorridente verso la mora.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese.  
«Sì, certo.» rispose la donna scendendo dalla macchina, seguita dalla ragazza, la quale prese le chiavi dalla borsa e le infilò nella toppa.  
«Andrà tutto bene.» disse per poi girarsi verso di lei. «Stai tranquilla.»  
Regina annuì poco convinta, si sentiva come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta.  
Emma le accarezzò il viso, quindi si voltò e aprì la porta.  
«Ma', fai in modo di essere presentabile, non sono sola!» urlò, facendo solo un passo nella casa.  
La professoressa la seguì stando dietro di lei mentre il cuore le batteva leggermente più forte.  
Mary Margaret apparve qualche secondo dopo, scendendo di corsa le scale con un'espressione piena di aspettative.  
«Non sei sola?» chiese guardandola con gli occhi spalancati. «Non vorrai mica dire che...»  
Emma sorrise, aprendo del tutto la porta ed entrando dentro casa, facendo poi cenno a Regina di entrare.  
«Vi siete già incontrate, non c'è bisogno delle presentazioni. Però ti presento lo stesso Regina, la mia ragazza.» Le faceva strano chiamarla così, soprattutto perché non era una ragazza, ma una donna. Fidanzata però non poteva chiamarla, quindi.... «Regina, come già sai lei è mia madre, Mary Margaret.»  
La mora arrossì leggermente alla presentazione che le fece la ragazza. Allungò la mano verso quella dell’altra donna.   
«È un piacere rivederla Signora Nolan...» disse cercando di mantenere il tono della voce calmo.  
Mary Margaret trattenne la felicità giusto per il tempo che le ci volle ad allungare la mano per stringere quella della donna, quindi esplose in un gridolino eccitato.  
«Oddio, come sono emozionata! Chiamami Mary, ti prego! Posso chiamarti Regina, no? Sai, è la prima volta che Emma porta qualcuno a casa, è così emozionante! Pensavo che non si sarebbe mai decisa a mettere la testa a posto.»  
«Mamma, okay, basta, la stai mettendo in imbarazzo.... stai mettendo me in imbarazzo.» la interruppe la ragazza arrossendo come un peperone. Si voltò verso Regina. «Visto che lei è andata in tilt, faccio io gli onori di casa. Dammi la borsa, andiamo a metterci in salone.»  
«Grazie Mary, si certo che puoi chiamarmi Regina... Credevo che ti saresti sentita a disagio.» le rivelò non appena si furono accomodate tutte e tre sul divano.  
Mary Margaret sorrise alla mora.  
«A disagio? Figurati, e perché mai? Emma non fa che parlare di te da un anno a questa parte, sarei stata stupita se si fosse messa con qualcun'altro. » commentò.  
«Posso portarti qualcosa? Caffè, tè...»  
«Si, per il fatto che sono stata la sua insegnante, anche se Emma mi aveva detto che non ci sarebbero stati problemi...Comunque voglio dirti che non ci siamo mai frequentate mentre seguiva il mio corso.» chiarì Regina.  
La donna le sorrise liquidando la faccenda con un gesto della mano.  
«Ah, lo so, tranquilla. Allora, che ti porto?»  
«Un tè andrà benissimo, grazie mille.»   
Mary scattò in cucina, mettendo su l'acqua.  
Emma guardò Regina, posandole una mano sulla gamba.  
«Stai bene?» le sussurrò, preoccupata.  
«Si, adesso sto meglio.» rispose con un piccolo sorriso.  
Emma sospirò, rincuorata, e un attimo dopo Mary Margaret riapparve nella stanza.  
«Cinque minuti ed è pronto.» annunciò sorridente, sedendosi sulla poltrona.  
«David sarà qui tra mezz'ora all'incirca. Non vede l'ora di conoscerti. Cioè, di rivederti.»  
«Grazie, anche a me fa molto piacere rivederlo visto dove ci siamo incontrati la prima volta...» disse Regina arrossendo leggermente. La madre di Emma rise.  
«Sì, penso che non si sia mai visto un padre felice che la figlia si fosse rotta un braccio eh?» rise di nuovo, ed Emma si unì a lei.  
«Fosse passato un poliziotto l'avrebbe interrogato per violenze domestiche secondo me...» commentò la bionda.  
«Mi dispiace ancora per quell'incidente, non volevo che si facesse male.»  
«Non è stata colpa tua.» disse Emma sorridendole. «È stato solo un incidente, e sono contenta che fossi lì. Ti saresti potuta fare veramente male...» aggiunse con il sorriso che svaniva, sostituito dalla preoccupazione.   
Mary Margaret le guardava sorridendo quando il bollitore iniziò a fischiare. Si alzò di scatto e andò in cucina.  
Emma si smarrì nei suoi occhi. Allungò la mano per accarezzarle il viso, protendendosi poi verso di lei per baciarla.  
Mary Margaret tornò dalla cucina con un vassoio tra le mani e tre tazze di tè sopra, una teiera, biscotti e una zuccheriera. Sorrise vedendole baciarsi e si avvicinò lentamente, silenziosa, alla poltrona, posando il vassoio sul tavolo tra lei e il divano.  
Regina si staccò da Emma imbarazzata abbassando lo sguardo. Emma la sentì staccarsi di colpo, e sorrise nel vederla arrossire. Le strinse la mano per rassicurarla, sorridendo divertita con la madre. Di certo Regina non poteva sapere che Mary Margaret era abituata a vedere la figlia baciare delle donne. L'aveva beccata talmente tante volte. E lei l'aveva sempre fatto davanti ai genitori, senza vergogna. Non che a loro desse fastidio.  
«Quanto zucchero, Regina?» chiese con gentilezza Mary, il cucchiaino già nella zuccheriera  
«Lo prendo nero grazie mille.» disse allungandosi per prendere la tazzina. Mary le sorrise stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Buon per te, si vede che non mangi tanti zuccheri....» commentò alludendo alla sua forma fisica. Mise due cucchiaini di zucchero nel suo tè e tre in quello della figlia. «Anche se qualcuno qui mangia come un muratore e non ingrassa neanche a schiaffi...» scherzò fingendo di guardare male Emma, che le fece la linguaccia.  
«Faccio sport!» si giustificò lei prendendo il suo tè e intingendoci un biscotto.  
Regina rise alla battuta della donna.  
«Si, alcuni non devono stare a dieta per mantenersi in forma.» commentò.  
Emma addentò il biscotto.  
«La dieta non serve a niente.» commentò decisa dopo aver deglutito.  
«Me lo dirai tra dieci anni.» le rispose la madre bevendo poi un sorso dalla tazza.  
Regina sorrise e bevve a sua volta. La suoneria del suo cellulare interruppe a metà il suo gesto, costringendola a posare la tazza.  
«Scusatemi.» mormorò prendendo il telefono. Si morse il labbro vedendo il numero sul display e chiuse la chiamata senza rispondere. Emma la guardò con preoccupazione.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese.  
«Sì, sì, tutto bene.» le sorrise posando il telefono e riprendendo la tazza. «È buonissimo.»  
Mary le sorrise.  
«Grazie, mi fa piacere. Allora, dimmi un po' di te Regina... tanto lo sai che ti tocca il terzo grado.» rise.  
Emma lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa a Regina, ma poi guardò male la madre.  
«Ma', daii...»  
La mora posò una mano sul braccio di Emma per tranquillizzarla.  
«È' normale che voglia sapere qualcosa di me... Vediamo, insegno Analisi Matematica, da tre anni ormai. Mi piace leggere e andare a correre.»  
Gli occhi di Mary si illuminarono.  
«Anche io adoro leggere! Ah e sono un'insegnate anche io... alle elementari, certo, non è come all'università.»  
«Credo che sia anche peggio.» commentò divertita Regina.  
«Sì, forse... voglio dire, adoro i bambini, ma alcuni sono talmente viziati...»  
«Sì anche all' università e i ragazzi hanno gli ormoni impazziti...» si bloccò di colpo.  
Mary Margaret rimase per un attimo in silenzio, presa in contropiede da quella frase, ma poi scoppiò a ridere di gusto.  
«Ah, almeno quel problema non c'è a scuola da me....»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, serrando la mascella. Bevve un lungo sorso di tè.  
«Mi dispiace.» arrossì Regina per poi guardare Emma.  
La ragazza non alzò lo sguardo subito. Prese un respiro profondo, quindi guardò negli occhi Regina. Si calmò all'istante. Le sorrise, rilassata.  
«Non fa niente.» la rassicurò accarezzandole il viso.  
«Mi dispiace...lo sai che non mi interessano...» le sussurrò avvicinando leggermente il viso al suo. Emma annuì sorridendo e le diede un bacio casto, per non metterla in imbarazzo. Forse l'aveva comunque messa in imbarazzo, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Lanciò un'occhiata alla madre, che, come sospettava, stava sorridendo come un'idiota.  
Regina le sorrise per poi tornare a guardare la madre di Emma.   
«Mi scusi, sto ancora cercando di capire come comportarmi con lei...»  
Mary le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«Dammi un'altra volta del lei e giuro che ti caccio...» scherzò.  
«Si, certo... scusa...»  
La donna aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma il rumore delle chiavi nella toppa la interruppe. Saltò in piedi.  
«Dev'essere David. » disse prima di andare alla porta.  
Regina le sorrise e strinse istintivamente la mano di Emma, che ricambiò la stretta sorridendole incoraggiante.  
«Tranquilla.» ebbe appena il tempo di dire Emma prima che suo padre entrasse in casa, salutando la moglie con un bacio.  
«Ciao tesoro...» le disse prima di dirigersi quasi saltellando in salotto. Tese la mano verso Regina. «Finalmente ci rivediamo! Mary mi ha mandato un messaggio e mi ha detto che sei tu la misteriosa 'persona' che Emma sta frequentando... che sorpresa!» prese in giro la figlia, beccandosi un pugno sul braccio da parte sua.  
«È un piacere rivederla Signor Nolan. Si sono io...mi dispiace se ha dovuto tenerlo segreto.»  
«Chiamami David, o Dave, se ti piace di più. Ah ma non esiste relazione seria che non debba essere tenuta segreta all'inizio! Anche io e Mary abbiamo finto di essere 'solo amici' per tre anni di fila, pensa tu! Ce l'hanno perdonato tutti.» rise, voltandosi poi verso la moglie per un attimo. «Vi dispiace se mangio qualcosa? Sono a digiuno da 24 ore, sto morendo di fame...»  
«Certo, immagino debba essere un lavoro stancante il suo.»   
«Sì, più che altro noioso, nella maggior parte dei casi. Fare il turno di notte al rifugio per animali è monotono, ma la paga è buona.» sorrise l'uomo avviandosi verso la cucina. «Faccio in fretta, prometto.» disse prima di sparire oltre la porta. «E dammi del tu! Non sono tanto più vecchio di te!» urlò da lì.  
Emma guardò Regina imbarazzata.  
«Mi dispiace.» mormorò  
«Va tutto bene...sono molto simpatici.» cercò di rassicurarla la mora con un sorriso.  
«Spero che continuerai a pensarlo.»  
«Credimi sono fantastici a differenza di mia madre...»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Perché....» cominciò a chiedere, ma fu interrotta dal ritorno di Mary Margaret.  
«Ti fermi a cena, Regina?»  
«Non voglio disturbare, ma grazie mille...Forse è meglio che vada adesso.» disse alzandosi dal divano.  
«Nessun disturbo!» esclamò Mary, sorridendole. «Ci farebbe piacere se restassi, davvero!»  
Emma guardò preoccupata Regina.  
«Forse sarebbe meglio un’altra volta.» rispose la mora.  
Emma la guardò aggrottando la fronte, confusa dal suo comportamento.   
«Ci... ci scusi un attimo?» chiese a sua madre. Senza aspettare la sua risposta prese Regina per mano e la portò nella sua stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Tutto bene?»   
«Sì va tutto bene. Ma non voglio disturbare, vorrete parlare magari è meglio fare un altro giorno per la cena.»  
«Regina, te l'avevo detto che ti avrebbero invitata a cena... non è un problema, non disturbi.»  
«Sì, va bene. » acconsentì infine. Un secondo dopo il telefono riprese a suonare, Regina chiuse nuovamente la chiamata.  
Emma sospirò. Guardò il telefono, poi lei.  
«È la seconda volta che attacchi, potrebbe essere importante.»  
«Non voglio parlare con questa persona.» disse troncando il discorso «Torniamo dai tuoi.»  
Emma aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma poi la richiuse. Non voleva litigare, e voleva fidarsi di lei con tutta se stessa. Le sorrise quindi, annuendo. «Okay. Ma... ricordati sempre che puoi dirmi tutto. Soprattutto se qualcosa non va.» aggiunse sorridendole. Riaprì la porta, aspettando che uscisse dalla stanza.  
«E' mia madre.» le confessò uscendo dalla stanza per tornare di sotto. Sorrise ai genitori di Emma, quando, pochi istanti dopo, li raggiunsero in cucina.  
«Grazie per l'invito, se non disturbo rimango volentieri.»   
Emma rimase sorpresa dalle sue parole. Si ripromesse di affrontare l'argomento più in là, quando fossero state sole, con tutta la delicatezza possibile.   
Mary sorrise a Regina.  
«Non disturbi affatto, ci fa piacere! Ti piace il tacchino?» le chiese poi  
«Sì, mi piace molto.» rispose «Posso aiutarti in cucina?» chiese facendo un passo verso di lei.  
«Assolutamente no!» esclamò la donna agitando l'indice in aria.  
«Sei un'ospite e non devi muovere un dito! Sedetevi sul divano, pensiamo a tutto io e David.» disse prima di cacciarle dalla cucina.   
«Grazie mille.» disse per poi voltarsi verso Emma. «Bene... quindi che facciamo?»  
Emma premette le labbra tra loro, pensandoci un po' su prima di risponderle.  
«Uhm, vediamo, ci vorrà un bel po' per il tacchino, mamma lo fa iper-condito, quindi.... potrei farti vedere la mia stanza. Ti ci ho trascinata, ma non te l'ho fatta vedere.» disse sorridendo.  
«Certo mi piacerebbe vederla.» disse Regina facendole cenno di farle strada.  
Il sorriso della ragazza si allargò, e la condusse subito nell'ampia stanza quadrata. Il letto a una piazza e mezzo coperto da lenzuola bianche stava dall'altro lato della stanza, con accanto un comodino e un comò. Un armadio in legno bianco antichizzato prendeva una buona parte della parete su cui si apriva la porta, e una scrivania era accostata alla finestra, con un grande specchio attaccato al muro, con un portatile e qualche cianfrusaglia. Una pila di libri era accatastata a terra in una specie di torre alta quasi quanto Emma. IL parquet era sgombro da tappeti. Alle pareti c'erano un paio di foto incorniciate, tutte piuttosto recenti. Una ritraeva Emma con il diploma in mano e i genitori accanto, un'altra la ragazza che li abbracciava. C'erano un paio di poster appesi alle pareti, in netto contrasto con lo stile della stanza, di tre o quattro gruppi metal.  
La mora osservò la stanza, guardandosi bene intorno, fino ad arrivare alle foto, osservò ognuno di essa.   
«Chi è questa ragazza?» chiese, notando in una delle foto un viso sconosciuto.  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«Una brillante studentessa....» rispose ghignando.  
«Cioè?» replicò voltandosi a guardarla  
«Lilith Page. Eravamo nella stessa classe all'ultimo anno. E non era affatto brillante, tra l'altro, scherzavo. Ma condividevamo il fatto di essere orfane, quindi abbiamo legato. E l'ho aiutata a superare l'anno.» spiegò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto ad osservarla.  
«Era solo un amica?» chiese sedendosi accanto a lei. Emma annuì.  
«Sì, lo era. Poi ci siamo baciate, siamo finite a letto insieme, ed è finita lì. Una sola volta, poi amiche come prima.» spiegò tranquillamente.  
«Quindi lei è stata la tua prima volta?» chiese Regina. Emma scosse la testa.  
«No. La terza.» disse, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Capisco.... e sei ancora in contatto con lei?»  
La bionda annuì.  
«Sì. Ci sentiamo su Skype e Whatsapp. Ma, se la cosa ti infastidisce, la blocco dappertutto.» aggiunse subito, sincera. Per nulla al mondo avrebbe rovinato il suo rapporto con Regina. Nulla e nessuno.  
«Non devi allontanare i tuoi amici o degli ex a causa mia.» rispose semplicemente la mora.  
Emma si spostò verso di lei. Le prese la mani, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Non voglio perderti. Posso stare senza Lilith, ma non posso stare senza di te. Quindi se il fatto che la senta ti dà fastidio, smetto subito. Devi solo dirmelo.»  
«Emma ascolta per nessun motivo devi perdere i tuoi amici...un giorno potresti pentirtene e ritrovarti sola. Non fare i miei stessi errori.» le disse stringendole la mano. Emma non distolse lo sguardo, serrando la stretta a sua volta sulle sue mani.  
«Sono pronta a correre il rischio.» sorrise, lasciando trasparire l'amore che provava nel suo sguardo.  
«Non voglio e non devi...Non devi farlo per nessuno.» replicò seria guardandola negli occhi.  
«Farei qualsiasi cosa per te.» mormorò.  
«Non devi.» ripeté Regina. Emma si accigliò.  
«Non c'è niente di cui avere paura.»  
«Io...mi ero isolata da tutti quando stavo con Robin e quando ci siamo lasciati mi sono ritrovata sola e distrutta quindi non rinunciare agli amici.»  
Emma sospirò, riflettendo rapidamente sulle sue parole. Lasciò quindi andare la sua mano per accarezzarle il viso.  
«Non pensarci.» sussurrò per poi baciarla. La prospettiva che la lasciasse la terrorizzava, ma si sforzò di ignorare quell'ipotesi. La paura non l'avrebbe aiutata.  
Regina ricambiò il bacio accarezzandole il viso.  
«Non lo dico per farti paura ma solo per farti evitare i miei sbagli.»  
«Tu... quello che c'è tra di noi, non è uno sbaglio. Non è la stessa cosa. Non succederà la stessa cosa, e anche se dovesse succedere, non voglio pensarci ora. Se mi lascerai, io non sarò comunque mai sola. E, anche se fosse, so cavarmela. Ma... non posso pensarci, ora. Ti prego...» disse la bionda con gli occhi leggermente lucidi.  
«Lo so che non è sbagliato.» rispose Regina con un sorriso «Non parliamone più...ma continua pure a sentire la tua amica.» Emma sospirò, ma alla fine capitolò.   
«D'accordo. Ora dimmi...» continuò, scrutandola. «Quanto ne sai di metal?»  
Regina rise.  
«Veramente nulla.»  
Emma finse di fulminarla con lo sguardo.  
«Che vergogna!» esclamò, fingendosi oltraggiata. «Mi dispiace, ma non posso sopportarlo.» commentò scuotendo drammaticamente il capo.  
«Quindi vuoi lasciarmi per della musica?»  
Emma resistette ancora un secondo contato prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
«No, per nulla al mondo. Ma non dire così 'musica'! La musica è arte!»  
«Sì quella decente non quella metal. » disse la mora prendendola in giro.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi verdi.  
«Come osi, eretica?» quasi urlò. «Il metal è sacro!»  
«Non devono piacerci le stesse cose.»  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.  
«Lo so, stavo solo scherzando.»  
«Lo so bene.» disse la professoressa dandole un buffetto sul braccio. Emma si avvicinò a lei e la baciò con passione.  
David entrò allegramente nella stanza, le vide, quindi fece dietrofront senza proferire parola, andandosene con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivato.  
«Credo che dovremmo scendere di sotto.» suggerì Regina sorridendo dandole un altro bacio. Nonostante la prontezza di riflessi di David, si era accorta della sua apparizione. Emma rise.  
«Scusalo. E' sempre entusiasta, sempre, te lo giuro. A volte può risultare un po' fastidioso.»  
«Non devo scusarlo, la tua famiglia e fantastica.»  
«Mi fa piacere che lo pensi. Ora andiamo a sbranare quel tacchino.»

 

Il tacchino era squisito, come sempre, e la cena si svolse tra risate e buon cibo. Il tempo volò, e giunse il momento di riaccompagnare Regina a casa. Dopo i saluti, Emma le aprì come sempre lo sportello.  
«È stata una bella serata.» commentò Regina. Emma le sorrise.  
«Sì, lo è stata.» concordò. «Sono felice che ti sia divertita.»   
«I tuoi sono davvero piacevoli...Era tanto che non mi sentivo parte di una famiglia.»  
Emma la guardò sorridendo prima di concentrarsi sulla guida, per quanto le fosse possibile dopo quella frase. Sentì le lacrime di gioia salirle agli occhi. Era una delle cose più belle che potesse dirle.  
«Wow è... è bellissimo quello che hai detto.» commentò sorridendo. Non poteva farne a meno.  
«Te l'ho detto la mia famiglia... è l'opposto della tua. I tuoi ti ascoltano, vogliano che tu sia felice.»  
La ragazza le lanciò un'occhiata improvvisamente seria.  
«E i tuoi, invece?» chiese, tornando a guardare la strada per qualche secondo, per poi guardare nuovamente la donna.  
«Mio padre era un brav'uomo mi voleva bene...Purtroppo è morto quando avevo sedici anni...Mia madre credo che mi voglia bene a modo suo, per lei è affetto credo. Ha sempre voluto controllare la mia vita, chi dovevo frequentare, chi dovevo sposare...Ha controllato la mia vita fino a quando non ho lasciato Robin...»  
Emma si rattristò, tornando a guardare la strada per non causare un incidente.   
«Controllare…» ripeté pensosamente, stringendo appena le palpebre. Le lanciò quindi un'occhiata preoccupata. «Ti ha mai fatto del male?» le chiese, cercando di essere il più delicata possibile nel tono.  
Regina voltò la testa verso il finestrino.  
«Tua madre è un ottima cuoca.» disse.  
Emma annuì lentamente, guardando la strada. Nascose la rabbia che provava alla consapevolezza che qualcuno avesse potuto farle del male, quindi si sforzò di sorridere, rispettando il fatto che Regina non volesse parlarne. Non voleva metterla a disagio, né farle pensare a momenti spiacevoli della sua vita. Era abbastanza esperta riguardo all'argomento da sapere che, se non se ne voleva parlare, allora era meglio non parlarne.  
«Sì, è brava.» ammise sorridendo, il tono rilassato. Rallentò mentre si avvicinava alla casa della professoressa.  
«Ringraziali ancora da parte mia per avermi invitata.» le disse guardandola.  
«Li hai ringraziati tipo dieci volte, penso che basti.» commentò Emma ridendo mentre fermava la macchina.  
«Hai ragione.» ridacchiò Regina. «Grazie per avermi accompagnato a casa.»  
La bionda si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non mi devi ringraziare.» replicò, incantandosi poi a guardarla.  
La mora si sporse per darle un bacio.  
«Buonanotte Emma.»   
«Buonanotte.» rispose dolcemente la ragazza, guardandola poi negli occhi. «Grazie per la serata. E la pazienza, con i miei.»  
«Ci sentiamo domani.» disse Regina scendendo dalla macchina.  
La bionda esitò un secondo, ma poi scese anche lei, appoggiandosi al maggiolino.  
«Regina…» disse, ma poi esitò, guardandola con gli occhi grandi.  
«Dimmi.»  
Emma la osservò ancora per qualche istante, quindi le sorrise timidamente.  
«Sognami.»   
«Lo faccio da quando ti ho conosciuta.» le rispose con un sorriso malizioso  
Il viso della ragazza si imporporò, ma il suo sorriso sembrò illuminare la notte.  
«Anche io.» ammise con un pizzico di vergogna. «Buonanotte.» la salutò poi.  
«Buonanotte.» rispose l’altra sorridendo per poi entrare in casa. Emma aspettò che richiudesse la porta, quindi rimontò in macchina e tornò a casa.


	16. Capitolo 15

Regina si alzò dal letto e si coprì con una vestaglia, già pronta a maledire chiunque la stesse disturbando.  
«Emma.» disse invece sorpresa aprendo la porta «Che ci fai qui?»  
Emma le rivolse uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e mosse verso l'alto i caffè e la busta piena di muffin.  
«Ti ho portato la colazione.» spiegò.  
La professoressa non poté trattenersi dal sorridere e aprire maggiormente la porta.  
«Entra.»  
«Grazie.»   
«Scusa, stavo ancora dormendo.» disse dirigendosi verso la cucina. Emma la guardò, mortificata, mentre la seguiva.  
«Scusa! Credevo ti svegliassi presto la mattina... mi dispiace! Avrei dovuto avvisarti...»  
«Non scusarti, di solito mi sveglio presto ma oggi non riuscivo proprio ad alzarmi.» disse sorridendole l’altra «E mi hai fatto una bellissima sorpresa, grazie.» aggiunse per poi darle un bacio. Emma le rivolse un piccolo sorriso, ancora preoccupata di averla disturbata.  
«Se vuoi continuare a dormire me ne vado...»  
«Non mi hai disturbata affatto...facciamo colazione insieme.»  
Alla fine la ragazza si arrese e poggiò i caffè sull'isola, aprendo poi la busta per tirare fuori cinque tipi diversi di muffin.  
«Non sapevo quale ti piacesse, quindi li ho presi tutti.» spiegò, imbarazzata.  
Regina sorrise e le accarezzò il viso.  
«Sei stata molto dolce...Che gusti hai preso?»  
«Mirtilli, cioccolato, cioccolato bianco, yogurt, cannella.» disse indicandoli uno ad uno. Poi la guardò preoccupata in volto. «Te ne piace almeno uno, vero?»  
Regina nascose un sorriso.  
«A parte quello ai mirtilli mi piacciono tutti, ma il mio preferito è quello al cioccolato bianco. O alla cannella, sono sempre indecisa.» le rispose con una scrollata di spalle. Emma sorrise apertamente.  
«Io adoro la cannella! Ma quello ai mirtilli lo mangio io. A me piacciono tutti, tanto...» disse afferrando il muffin in questione.  
«Aspetta, dividiamolo a metà.» propose la mora. Spezzò il muffin alla cannella e fece per passargliene metà, ma Emma protestò.   
«No no!» esclamò prima di addentare quello ai mirtilli. «Li ho presi per te. Mangialo tu.» disse dopo aver masticato. Bevve un sorso di caffè.  
Regina si arrese con un sorriso quasi commosso. Mangiò il muffin alla cannella e stava per bere un sorso di caffè quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta «Scusami.» Si diresse verso la porta e l'aprì. Impallidì.   
«Madre? Che ci fai qui?»  
La donna le rivolse uno sguardo severo.  
«È cosi che saluti tua madre?»  
«Non ti aspettavo...»  
«Se ieri ti fossi degnata di rispondermi ti avrei detto che sarei passata.»  
«Ero impegnata.» replicò la mora, sistemandosi poi nervosamente la vestaglia.  
«Possiamo vederci a pranzo.» Non era una domanda. Regina piantò gli occhi in quelli freddi di Cora.  
«Dovrei vestirmi e andare a lavoro.»  
«Posso aspettare che tu ti vesta.» rispose entrando senza che Regina potesse fermarla.  
«Madre ho fretta, davvero…»  
Cora liquidò quelle parole con un gesto della mano.  
«Credi che sia stupida? So che non sei sola. Quindi evita le tue bugie e presentami la persona che frequenti.»  
Regina sospirò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
«Io non frequento nessuno...»  
«Allora presentami questo nessuno.»

 

La ragazza la osservò uscire dalla cucina. Non si mosse, ma ascoltò il dialogo che si stava svolgendo poco più in là. Posò il mezzo muffin che era rimasto, girando appena la testa per ascoltare meglio. La madre di Regina. Strinse il pugno ricordando la reazione della donna alla sua domanda, la sera di due giorni prima.  
Si agitò sulla sedia. Non voleva metterla nei guai, soprattutto se sua madre era la stronza che sospettava che fosse, quindi riprese tutti i muffin e li nascose in un pensile della cucina, buttò i caffè nel secchio e prese gli occhiali dalla borsa, inforcandoli in fretta. Prese poi la borsa a tracolla, per fortuna ancora piena di libri, e ne tirò fuori uno di matematica, tenendolo stretto contro il petto mentre usciva velocemente dalla cucina.  
«Merci, professorhessa Mills...» esclamò fingendo un perfetto accento francese. Squadrò velocemente la madre della donna. Lo sguardo non mentiva, era sicuramente una stronza. Le sorrise tuttavia. «Oh, bonjour!» tornò poi a rivolgersi a Regina. «Lei è stata la mia salvezza, Madame Mills, senza di questo non avhrei mai potuto studiarhe!» disse sorridendole con finta gratitudine.  
Regina si girò di scatto alla voce della ragazza.  
«Emma... di… di niente.» disse, sorpresa «Spero che ti sarà utile.»  
Cora osservò la ragazza per poi scuotere la testa  
«Crede di prendermi in giro ragazzina? E tu» disse rivolgendosi alla figlia «Una bambina? Davvero, quanto in basso sei caduta..»  
Emma sorrise a Regina, ma spalancò gli occhi un attimo dopo alle parole della madre. Si voltò verso di lei. La messinscena non aveva proprio funzionato. Si tolse gli occhiali, rimettendoli nella borsa, e posò anche il libro.   
«Mi chiamo Emma Swan, non ragazzina.» rispose bruscamente alla donna più anziana, fulminandola con lo sguardo. «E non sono una bambina.»  
«Madre...»  
«Sta’ zitta...sei maleducata ragazzina.» disse la donna, per poi tornare a rivolgersi alla figlia. «Potresti perdere il posto e per cosa? Credevo che avessi messo la testa a posto... Tua sorella mi aveva detto che frequentavi tante persone e già questo è indecoroso, ma addirittura una studentessa! Non ti ho cresciuto così!»  
Regina strinse i pugni furiosa. Emma sentì la rabbia montare dentro di lei alle parole della donna, e crebbe ancora di più quando si rivolse a Regina in quel modo.  
«Ma chi cazzo ti credi di essere?» sbottò, lasciando cadere la borsa a terra e avanzando minacciosamente verso di lei, neanche avesse intenzione di picchiarla. «Regina è una donna adulta, quello che fa o che non fa non è più affar tuo!»  
Regina l'afferrò per un braccio mettendosi tra lei e la madre  
«Emma dovresti andare.»  
«Che linguaggio! Ma che razza di gente frequenti? Ti ho cresciuta meglio di così...avresti dovuto sposare Robin, era perfetto per te.»  
Emma si ritrovò dietro a Regina, ma reagì un istante dopo, avanzando di nuovo verso sua madre.  
«Se non stanno più insieme evidentemente non è così, signora.» esclamò, calcando sarcasticamente sull'ultima parola.  
«Prendi le tue cose e vattene!» esclamò la donna più anziana «E tu lascerai immediatamente quel lavoro e tornerai a casa con me.»  
«No, mi piace lavorare lì...»  
«Non mi interessa quello che vuoi, potresti essere sospesa o radiata, macchieresti la reputazione della nostra famiglia.»  
Emma guardò esterrefatta la donna dare ordini alla figlia.  
«Non può essere sospesa perché non è la mia insegnante!» obiettò, furiosa.  
«Sei ancora qui? Non hai capito che devi andartene e lasciare in pace mia figlia.»  
«Emma vai via.»  
«Finalmente ragioni.»  
Emma guardò Regina, ma non si mosse. Incrociò le braccia sotto al petto e tornò a rivolgere uno sguardo truce a sua madre.  
«Non mi muovo, perché ci tengo a lei e non credo che stia bene con te qui.» disse, sincera, fin troppo. «E non puoi fare assolutamente niente al riguardo, Mrs Mills.»  
Cora le rivolse un sorriso freddo.  
«Credi davvero che non potrei farti niente? E se i tuoi genitori perdessero il lavoro?»  
«Madre no per favore, lei adesso se ne va.» si rivolse ad Emma «Emma vattene, non fa minacce a vuoto.»  
Lo stupore di Emma crebbe alle parole della donna. Per un istante, la paura la assalì. Poteva davvero farlo? La studiò. La sua espressione le diceva che era sicura di sì, ma chi era quella donna, per essere tanto influente da poter fare minacce di quel genere? Lo avrebbe scoperto, questo era sicuro. Guardò stranita Regina. La chiamava davvero 'madre'? Neanche nel medioevo.... Lanciò un'altra occhiata alla donna.  
«Ha fatto il più grosso errore della sua vita, Mrs Mills.» ringhiò, guardandola minacciosa. Lanciò quindi uno sguardo a Regina, preoccupata per lei, ma era evidente che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione rimanendo lì. Andandosene, invece, non sarebbe stata così impotente. Riprese la sua borsa e se la rimise sulla spalla. Lanciò un'occhiata di scuse a Regina, quindi la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Credevo avessi le palle, invece sei solo la solita insulsa. A mai più rivederci, professoressa Mills.» sbraitò sperando di calmare un po' le acque. Uscì sbattendo la porta, senza guardarsi indietro, sperando che capisse e che, al contrario, sua madre abboccasse.  
Il suo cuore perse un battito alle parole di Emma, ma non poteva darle torto, era meglio così. Si rivolse quindi alla madre  
«Bene, hai ottenuto di nuovo quello che volevi, sono sola ...adesso che hai rovinato anche questo potresti andartene?»  
«Non capisci che voglio solo il tuo bene? Devi sposare un uomo ricco e potente e avrai tutto quello che desideri...E io ho trovato quell'uomo.» disse la donna con un sorriso. Regina trattenne a stento la nausea.   
«No, io non sposerò nessuno.»  
«Lo farai se non vuoi che la tua amichetta sia costretta a trasferirsi perché i genitori hanno perso il lavoro e lei è stata espulsa dall'università.»  
Regina le rivolse uno sguardo a metà tra rabbia e paura.   
«Non puoi farlo...»  
«Posso e lo farò, lo sai bene.» chiosò la madre.  
Regina strinse i pugni, sempre più furiosa con lei e con se stessa.  
«Non le farai del male se accetto?»  
Cora sorrise.  
«Ovviamente no.»  
«Va bene.» rispose «Adesso vattene però.»  
«Sì, visto che stasera dovrai essere bellissima per incontrare il tuo futuro marito.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
«Cosa stasera?»  
«Non c'è motivo di aspettare.» spiegò la donna prendendo la borsa «Ci vediamo stasera a casa mia.» disse per poi uscire.

 

Regina aspettò che sua madre uscisse di casa prima di permettere alle sue lacrime di uscire. Pianse come non faceva da tempo, pianse per minuti o forse ore, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Alla fine, svuotata e senza più lacrime da versare, salì di sopra per farsi una doccia. I suoi pensieri erano rivolti ad Emma, avrebbe voluto chiamarla ma non aveva il coraggio di farlo.  
Uscì dalla doccia dopo quaranta minuti, e si stupì di sentire una musica provenire dal piano di sotto. Non era uno dei suoi CD. Sembrava più il genere di musica che ascoltava Emma. Si coprì velocemente con un asciugamano e scese le scale a piedi nudi.   
«C'è qualcuno?» chiese, ma la casa era vuota. Entrò nello studio e si avvicinò al pc, l'aria sorpresa, si guardò intorno. Non c’era nessuno, eppure il computer era acceso su un video musicale. «Che diavolo sta succedendo?» mormorò tra sé.  
Allungò una mano verso la tastiera ma proprio in quell’istante il browser si chiuse. Con immenso stupore Regina vide il cursore spostarsi da solo sullo schermo per aprire un file di testo.   
“Sei sola?” apparve gradualmente sulla schermata bianca.  
«Chi diavolo sei?» chiese spaventata la donna facendo un passo indietro.

La voce della donna le arrivò un po' distorta. La scheda audio del computer di Regina faceva proprio schifo. Emma si ripromise di cambiargliela.   
«Emma.» digitò, aggiungendo poi «C'è ancora tua madre lì?»  
Guardò Regina spalancare gli occhi, un’espressione esterrefatta sul bel viso ancora umido.   
«No non c'è.» rispose lentamente la donna continuando a guardare lo schermo «Non dobbiamo più vederci né sentirci.»  
“Tranquilla. Ho risolto tutto ;)” digitò velocemente la ragazza.  
«Emma non la conosci. Lascia stare. Addio.»  
La vide cercare inutilmente di spegnere il computer.  
“Cora Juarez, nata a Cordoba il 5 Febbraio del 48, laureata a pieni voti in economia nel 70 ad Harvard, sposata con Henry Mills nel 71, ricco ereditiero americano, tragicamente scomparso sai quando. diventa la più giovane imprenditrice donna dello stato, conquista praticamente mezza America a suon di favori e minacce. Cinque conti alle Keys, trenta milioni e mezzo di dollari in tutto. Vive negli Hampton, casa sulla spiaggia di 473 mq, piscina inclusa. Non ha animali domestici, allergica ai peli di gatto, sospettata dell'omicidio di George Hermann. La conosco.” scrisse sotto lo sguardo sempre più stupito della professoressa.  
«Emma che diavolo stai facendo?» chiese con voce preoccupata.  
Emma riaprì youtube, e fece partire 'Don't worry, be happy' di Bob Marley, ridacchiando da dietro lo schermo.  
Vide Regina sorridere leggermente per poi scuotere la testa. Esultò tra sé: almeno era riuscita a farla sorridere.   
«Non la conosci, se non faccio come vuole distruggerà te e la tua famiglia. Devo finire di vestirmi, devo andare a cena da lei.»  
“Non può fare più niente. Non è più nessuno.”  
«Ma che diavolo dici? Hai bevuto?»  
“No -.-. Fidati di me, ho risolto tutto. Sei libera.”  
Regina sospirò.  
«Non sarò mai libera da lei. Sono in ritardo. Addio Emma.»  
“Ora lo sei.” Digitò in fretta, mordendosi il labbro nervosamente. “Salutami il detective Beckett. No scherzo, non farlo.” scrisse ancora. Regina, che stava per andarsene, si bloccò leggendo le parole che erano apparse sullo schermo.  
«Di che diavolo parli?» disse sfinita «Devo andare.» Tornò di sopra per vestirsi, ignorando qualunque cosa la ragazza avrebbe potuto comunicarle attraverso il pc.  
Emma sbuffò, dando una manata alla scrivania. Dopo un attimo di riflessione riaprì il dossier su Cora, e diede un'occhiata al database della polizia. Vide che il Detective Beckett era in servizio, e sorrise. Sbirciò nel suo hard disk e scoprì che aveva aperto il file della stronza. Il suo sorriso si allargò. Sembrava che non le fosse sfuggito lo scambio di denaro tra lei e il morto. Probabilmente stava già andando a cercarla per interrogarla.


	17. Capitolo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci scusiamo immensamente per il ritardo, l'influenza ci ha fatte rallentare! Speriamo comunque che vi piaccia il nuovo capitolo :D

Regina arrivò a casa di sua madre alle sette in punto. Era rimasta seduta in macchina mentre osservava la porta, le finestre, le colonne. Una prigione. Per lei non era mai stata una casa amorevole ma solo un posto dove era costantemente sotto esame. Le mani erano ancora sul volante, come se volesse scappare via. Ma non poteva farlo. Sua madre era una persona vendicativa e se non fosse entrata a pagarne le conseguenze sarebbero state Emma e la sua famiglia. Fece un respiro profondo e si decise a scendere dall’auto. Bussò tre colpi alla porta e la cameriera arrivò in un istante ad aprirle. La madre la accolse con uno sguardo gelido.  
«Sei in ritardo.»  
«Di cinque minuti non mi sembra grave.» replicò.  
«Abbiamo ospiti.» la rimproverò nuovamente Cora.  
La donna la prese sotto braccio portandola in soggiorno.  
«Leopold questa è mia figlia Regina.» la presentò la madre.  
L’uomo era sui cinquant’anni, alto, calvo. Leopold si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò a Regina.  
«Siete davvero incantevole. È un piacere conoscervi.» le sorrise.  
Regina ebbe l’istinto di scappare, facendo mezzo passo indietro ma Cora la sospinse, poco gentilmente verso l’uomo.  
«Il piacere è mio.» riuscì a dire dopo qualche attimo.  
«Sorellina.»  
La mora si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo divertito di sua sorella Zelena.  
«Anche tu qui.» commentò, vagamente stupita dalla sua presenza. La rossa si strinse appena nelle spalle.  
«Non potevo certo perdermi questa serata.»  
Regina le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«La cena è pronta.» le avvertì la cameriera.  
Mentre Cora e Leopold si accomodavano in sala da pranzo, la mora bloccò la sorella.  
«Perché hai detto a nostra madre che avevo una relazione?»  
Zelena scostò il braccio.  
«Forse dovevi essere più discreta.»  
«Lo sono stata.»  
«Farti venire a prendere a casa da lei la chiami discrezione?»  
«Come fai a saperlo? Mi spii?»  
«Non io. Ancora credi di poter nascondere qualcosa a Cora?»  
Regina rimase un attimo in silenzio, studiando l’espressione della sorella. Alla fine si arrese all’evidenza.   
«Non sei stata tu…»  
«No, ovviamente. È stato il suo investigatore privato.» la informò. Regina abbassò per un istante gli occhi scuri.  
«Scusami ti ho accusata…»  
Zelena la fermò con un cenno della mano.  
«Lo capisco. Ma non sapevo niente di Emma, e anche se hai fatto una cosa molto stupida non l’avrei mai detto a nostra madre.»  
Regina la guardò con gli occhi lucidi. Zelena la abbracciò.  
«Mi dispiace per quello che ti sta costringendo a fare.»

 

La cena si rivelò più noiosa del previsto. Leopold parlava solo della sua azienda, dei suoi affari, così come Cora; era ovvio che andassero così d’accordo.  
«Che tipo di matrimonio volete?» le chiese all’improvviso, a tradimento, la madre.  
Regina si destò dai suoi pensieri sentendo la parola matrimonio e per poco la forchetta non le cadde dalle mani.  
«Io…non lo so.» balbettò, presa alla sprovvista.  
«Ovviamente una grande cerimonia.» si intromise Cora. «Inviteremo tutti i più grandi imprenditori.»  
«Ma certamente.» concordò Leopold.  
Il suono del campanello interruppe la conversazione.  
«Signora mi scusi…» disse la cameriera entrando nella stanza. «…Ma c’è la polizia…» continuò con lo sguardo sperduto, indicando un uomo che era dietro di lei.  
«La polizia?» Cora scattò in piedi, lo sguardo livido di rabbia. «Come si permette di venire qui in casa mia?»  
«Signora sono il detective Beckett.»   
«Non mi interessa chi è lei, esca da casa mia.» lo aggredì la donna.  
«Ho un mandato signora quindi non me ne andrò.»  
Cora restrinse le palpebre.  
«Un mandato per cosa?»  
«Di arresto.»  
Passò un attimo di silenzio.  
«Sta scherzando vero? E per cosa vorrebbe arrestarmi?»  
«Per aver commissionato l’omicidio di George Hermann.»  
«Lei è impazzito. Le farò perdere il distintivo.» replicò senza muovere ciglio.  
«Potrà fare quello che vuole una volta che saremo in centrale.» la interruppe il poliziotto mettendole le manette.  
«Mamma…» esclamarono entrambe le sorelle.  
«Chiamate il mio avvocato, sarò a casa entro un’ora.» disse mentre il detective la portava via.  
Leopold si alzò.  
«Direi che visto i recenti fatti il fidanzamento è annullato. Non posso permettermi di essere messo in relazione ad un omicidio.» annunciò per poi uscire frettolosamente dalla casa.  
«Che diavolo è successo?» la voce di Zelena era un misto di sorpresa e divertimento. Regina la guardò, altrettanto perplessa.  
«Non ne ho idea.» mormorò «Credi che sia colpevole?»  
Zelena annuì senza neanche pensarci.  
«È Cora. Ti sorprende che abbia fatto sparire un rivale?»  
Regina si trovò costretta a concordare.  
«Dovremmo comunque chiamare l’avvocato.»  
«Certo, ma perché far freddare questo arrosto squisito?»  
La mora non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
«Ci ucciderà.»  
«Almeno avremo la pancia piena.» 

 

Regina tornò a casa quasi alle due. Dopo aver finito di cenare lei e Zelena avevano contattato l’avvocato di famiglia ed erano andate alla centrale di polizia. Avevano aspettato due ore e alla fine la cauzione era stata negata, quindi erano tornate ognuna a casa propria.  
La mora si svestì e fece una doccia veloce prima di mettersi a letto. Nonostante la stanchezza non riusciva a dormire. Pensava a sua madre ma soprattutto a Emma. La voglia di chiamarla, di sentire la sua voce, dopo quella notte infernale, era tanta. Questo permise a Regina di capire quanto si fosse attaccata a lei; quella ragazza le era entrata dentro lentamente e le aveva fatto riscoprire dei sentimenti che credeva morti per sempre. Non credeva di poter amare ancora ma, per la prima volta, comprese che si era davvero innamorata di lei. E con questa consapevolezza di addormentò mentre alcune lacrime le bagnavano le guance, sapendo che non sarebbero mai potute stare insieme.


	18. Capitolo 17

Il giorno dopo Regina si svegliò con un forte mal di testa. Non aveva dormito molto ma doveva alzarsi per tenere una lezione.   
Un’ora dopo era davanti all’università; entrò salutando un paio di studenti e si diresse verso la sala professori. Incrociò Daniel che appena la vide cambiò direzione e invece di entrare con lei girò a destra lungo il corridoio. Una volta dentro si versò una tazza di caffè. Dieci minuti dopo camminava per il corridoio per raggiungere l’aula. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli verdi e famigliari di Emma. Il suo cuore fece una capriola alla sua vista. La ragazza la guardò e si fermò a qualche passo da lei. Rimasero ferme a fissarsi per qualche minuto, poi Regina sentì una presa sul suo braccio si girò per vedere sua sorella Zelena che la tirava verso la porta.  
«Che fai?» esclamò non appena furono dentro l’aula vuota.  
«Io?» replicò la rossa. «Sembravi un adolescente alla prima cotta.»  
La mora arrossì sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
«Devi stare attenta.»  
«Io non so cosa mi succede… Io sono innamorata di lei.» confessò con gli occhi lucidi. Zelena sorrise e la strinse.  
«Lo so, ma devi stare attenta soprattutto qui…potresti finire nei guai e non solo tu…»  
«Sì, hai ragione.» mormorò la mora.  
«Non l’hai chiamata ieri sera?»  
«Per dirle cosa? Sicuramente mi odia, le ho detto di non farsi più vedere, che dovevo fare quello che diceva Cora, altrimenti sarebbe finita nei guai con tutta la sua famiglia.»  
«Da come ti stava spogliando con gli occhi non credo che ti odi.»  
«Cosa dovrei dirle? Mi dispiace di avere una madre psicopatica?»  
Zelena sorrise.  
«Potrebbe essere un inizio.»  
«E se le facesse del male?»  
«Non credo che adesso la sua preoccupazione principale adesso sia tu. Puoi stare tranquilla.»  
Regina la guardò per qualche secondo, ma non rispose.  
«Adesso hai lezione e anch’io, ne parliamo dopo.»  
La mora annuì alla sorella.

 

Alla fine della lezione Zelena bloccò Emma.  
«Emma Swan.»  
«Sì professoressa, mi dica.» le rispose la giovane, non senza un velo di stupore negli occhi chiari.  
«È inutile girarci intorno. So tutto di te e mia sorella.»  
Emma deglutì vistosamente.  
«Non vuole più vedermi…»  
Zelena alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Siete due idiote. Lei ti ama.»  
La bionda arrossì.  
«E anche tu, lo vedo…quindi se vuoi stare con lei parlale perché mia sorella potrà anche sembrare una dura ma ti assicuro che è più fragile di quanto pensi…Sempre se sei sicura di voler stare con lei, perché se la fai soffrire, non ci sarà un posto sicuro per te.»  
Emma sostenne il suo sguardo.  
«Non voglio farle del male. So che ha sofferto tanto e voglio solo renderla felice.»  
Zelena annuì.  
«Bene, allora vai da lei. Ha finito per oggi quindi la troverai al…»  
«Al parco.» concluse Emma al suo posto.  
«Molto bene Swan.» disse Zelena con un sorriso.

 

Regina era arrivata al parco da una decina di minuti. Camminava persa nei suoi pensieri. Dopo aver parlato con Zelena avrebbe voluto chiamare Emma ma non era sicura di cosa dirle.   
«Lo sai che quando rifletti così ti si ingrossa una piccola vena sulla fronte.»  
La mora sobbalzò facendo sorridere Emma.  
«Emma che ci fai qui?»  
«Volevo vederti.»  
Regina inarcò le sopracciglia, sinceramente stupita.  
«Davvero?»  
La bionda le sorrise e la prese per mano portandola su una panchina.  
«Tua madre ha altri pensieri per la testa quindi non avrà tempo di rovinare la mia vita o la tua. E quando il problema si presenterà lo affronteremo insieme. Io voglio stare con te.»  
Gli occhi di Regina si inumidirono.  
«Credevo non volessi più vedermi dopo quello che ti ho detto.»  
«So che hai paura e che preferisci scappare piuttosto che affrontare i problemi ma non te lo lascerò fare. Non questa volta e non con me.»  
La mora sorrise e la baciò. Emma non perse tempo a stringerla e ricambiare il bacio.


	19. Capitolo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivate alla fine di questa storia... Grazie a tutti quelli che l'hanno seguita, che hanno speso qualche minuto per leggerla, recensirla e mettere mi piace. Non sappiamo davvero come ringraziarvi per la pazienza e il supporto. Grazie ancora, e speriamo che questo ultimo capitolo vi piaccia!

Erano passati alcuni giorni da quel giorno al parco e Emma e Regina si erano sentite solo per telefono. La professoressa era stata impegnata con il lavoro e con sua madre, Cora sarebbe stata infatti processata a breve per omicidio.  
Emma era seduta sull'isola della cucina, le gambe incrociate, sorrise appena quando sentì la porta aprirsi. Si sistemò l'orlo della gonna di pelle e raddrizzò la schiena mentre inviava al volo il messaggio a Regina.  
“Il ripiano dell'isola della tua cucina è straordinariamente comodo.”  
Il messaggio arrivò mentre la donna stava entrando in casa. Regina prese il cellulare e spalancò gli occhi alla lettura del testo. Si precipitò in cucina  
«Emma? Che diavolo ci fai qui? Come hai fatto ad entrare?»  
La ragazza le rivolse un sorriso radioso e scese dal ripiano, andando da lei.  
«Mi dispiace, non volevo entrare senza chiedertelo, ma avevo freddo fuori ed era più di un'ora che ti aspettavo...» si scusò.  
Emma le rivolse un mezzo sorriso colpevole. Regina posò la borsa e la guardò.  
«Non fa niente.»  
«Volevo vederti…»  
«Lo so che non ci siamo più viste e mi dispiace ma tra il lavoro e mia madre…» Regina si massaggiò le tempie, il mal di testa non aveva intenzione di abbandonarla. «Il processo inizierà tra poco.»  
«Sì ecco diciamo che... insomma... quel caso era chiuso da tempo, era ora che qualcuno lo riaprisse...» disse, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
La mora spalancò leggermente gli occhi.  
«Come lo sai? Emma che cosa hai fatto?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei. La ragazza si fece seria di colpo, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
«Giustizia.» disse.  
«È mia madre Emma.» replicò  
«Ti ha fatto del male, e non solo a te. Non le ho fatto niente, Regina. Ho solo avvertito la polizia.» disse, ancora mortalmente seria, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
Regina scosse la testa, massaggiandosi nuovamente la tempia «Hai fatto arrestare mia madre per omicidio... non credo sia stata lei, mia madre può essere cattiva ma non è un assassina...»  
Lo sguardo di Emma cambiò, tingendosi di tristezza.  
«Mi dispiace, ma... ho letto i fascicoli, e l'unico motivo per cui non l'hanno arrestata quando quell'uomo è morto è perché una soffiata anonima ha fatto accusare un altro di quell'omicidio. Da lì sono spuntate nuove prove, non si capisce come...» disse, il tono più dolce.  
«Mia madre ha ucciso un uomo? Emma…non... non lo farebbe...» replicò poco convinta la mora.  
La studentessa sondò il suo sguardo, percependo il dubbio che nascondeva. Allungò una mano per accarezzarle il viso.  
«Mi dispiace, Regina...» disse, sincera. «Ma credo veramente che sia stata lei. In ogni caso, presto sapremo la verità. L'agente Beckett ha una carriera impeccabile.» disse, cercando di rassicurarla.  
«Dovresti andare a casa è tardi.» disse facendo un passo indietro ancora stordita per tutta quella storia.  
Un'espressione dispiaciuta contrasse il viso della bionda. Rimase ferma per qualche secondo, incerta.  
«Regina, mi dispiace così tanto, davvero...»  
«Non è colpa tua.» la rassicurò.  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, improvvisamente presa dal dubbio. Stava sconvolgendo la sua vita, prima costringendola ad una relazione stabile, con una studentessa per di più, poi facendo arrestare la madre... era davvero giusto? Era davvero quello il meglio per Regina? Fece un passo indietro, il cuore che sembrava di ghiaccio.  
«Tu hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto... Io sono solo frastornata. Sono passata da una giornata tranquilla con la mia ragazza all'arrivo di mia madre, delle sue minacce, a te che mi dici di non farmi più sentire. All'incontro del mio futuro marito all'arresto di mia madre...»  
«No!» esclamò di colpo riprendendosi. «Te l'ho detto solo per far star buona tua madre, non lo pensavo davvero! Scusa, credevo lo avessi capito... e... marito?!» chiese poi, esterrefatta.  
Regina annuì con un sorriso triste sul viso.  
«Mia madre mi ha fatto andare a cena da lei per presentarmi un uomo, mi ha detto che avrei dovuto sposarlo o avrebbe fatto licenziare i tuoi e ti avrebbe fatto espellere dall'università.»  
La ragazza ci rimase di sasso, gli occhi spalancati.  
«Avrà avuto quarant'anni più di me...Non mi ci fare pensare.» disse rabbrividendo al pensiero.  
Emma rimase paralizzata dallo stupore ancora per qualche secondo, poi si riscosse. Si avvicinò a lei e la abbracciò di slancio, stringendola a sé.  
«Mi dispiace, dev'essere stato terribile.» disse, accarezzandole al schiena.  
«Sono abituata a queste cose.» replicò semplicemente Regina.  
Emma sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime a quelle parole, lacrime di rabbia. Scosse appena la testa, stringendola più forte e ricacciandole indietro.  
«Be', ora ci sono io.» disse, decisa. «Ti proteggo io.»  
«Non puoi farlo.» rispose «Ma grazie sei molto dolce.»  
«L'ho già fatto, e lo farò ancora.» disse staccandosi da lei e sorridendole. Le accarezzò il viso, guardandola con amore. «Non può più farti del male, am.... Regina.» si corresse all'ultimo, sbattendo le palpebre.  
«Io sono come lei...Dovresti stare alla larga da me.»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte e scosse il capo.  
«Tu non sei come lei. O io non sarei innamorata di te.» disse, arrossendo mentre le sorrideva.  
«Innamorata? Emma... tu non puoi amarmi dopo quello che ti ho fatto.»  
La ragazza si accigliò ancora di più.  
«Quello che mi hai fatto? Che mi hai fatto?» chiese, confusa.  
«Ti ho trattata male, sono andata a letto con molte persone sapendo che ti interessavo, e ho flirtato con te e allo stesso tempo ti ho allontanato.»  
La ragazza tornò a sorriderle, tranquilla.  
«A me sembra che tu stessi anche per accettare un matrimonio con un vecchio pur di proteggermi.» suggerì.  
«Dopo quello che ti avevo fatto non potevo anche far perdere il lavoro ai tuoi... Sono stati molto carini con me.»  
«E lo saranno sempre. Ti adorano.» le sorrise. «Che ne dici se ci facciamo un bel bagno caldo, eh? Così ti rilassi un po'...»  
Regina cedette dopo mezzo secondo.  
«Sì, forse sarebbe l'ideale.»  
Emma annuì, prendendola per mano e tirandola delicatamente verso il piano di sopra.  
«Vieni, preparo tutto, tu spogliati.»  
«Inizio a pensare che tu non lo faccia per me ma solo per vedermi nuda.» replicò Regina ridendo seguendola di sopra. La ragazza rise, voltandosi per farle ammiccare verso di lei, ridendo poi ancora più forte.  
Emma andò in bagno e preparò la vasca, quindi si spogliò, posando tutto sul lavandino. La mora, dopo essersi svestita in camera, entrò nella vasca seguita subito dopo dalla bionda. La circondò in un abbraccio, accarezzandole la pelle ed insaponandola con la schiuma con cui aveva riempito la vasca.  
«Rilassati, va tutto bene... ci sono io...» le mormorò vicino all'orecchio, baciandole poi il collo dolcemente.  
«Era tanto che non mi sentivo cosi...Tu mi fai provare di nuovo delle emozioni.» le sussurrò la professoressa.  
Emma le diede un altro bacio, inspirando il suo profumo misto a quello del bagnoschiuma.  
«Piacevoli, spero...» ridacchiò, scherzando.  
«Sì, molto piacevoli.» rispose l’altra per poi baciarla.  
Emma ricambiò il bacio con dolcezza e passione, accarezzando lievemente la sua pelle morbida e liscia. Regina le strinse un seno massaggiandole poi il capezzolo facendo gemere la ragazza, poi fece scivolare la sua mano giù sulla sua intimità, passò la mano sul suo clitoride, tormentandolo per un paio di minuti.  
La bionda gemette forte, muovendo il bacino contro la sua mano. Strinse appena il suo seno per poi scendere anche lei. Passò due dita sul suo sesso, sentendolo già caldo e umido. Toccò il clitoride, tornando poi più giù, passando tra le labbra senza entrare. Regina le morse il labbro un secondo prima di entrare in lei.  
«Sei mia.» sussurrò sulla sua bocca.  
Emma gemette più forte quando entrò in lei. Annuì alle sue parole, eccitata.  
«Sì...» rispose, ansimando.  
La mora mosse velocemente le dita in lei continuando a baciarla. Emma continuava a gemere. Mosse la mano per entrare in lei con due dita, il palmo a contatto col clitoride. Si mosse in circolo poi, stimolandola sia dentro che fuori.  
«Si.» ansimò la mora spingendo il bacino verso di lei  
Continuò a muoversi, piegando le dita dentro di lei.  
Emma gridò, distraendosi per un attimo e quindi rallentando. Riprese poi il ritmo, continuando a muovere in cerchio il palmo per stimolarla il più possibile.  
Emma gemette ancora, sentendo il calore aumentare mano a mano che l'orgasmo si avvicinava.  
«Sì...» ansimò, accelerando anche lei i movimenti.  
«Emma...» ansimò continuando ad aumentare il ritmo e spingendo il bacino verso la sua mano per poi venire gridando il suo nome. La ragazza la guardò venire, e per questo l'orgasmo la travolse un attimo dopo. Si scambiarono un dolce bacio ansimando ancora per il piacere che si erano donate.  
«Stai meglio?» le chiese poi.  
«Sì, adesso mi sento meglio, grazie a te.»  
La ragazza le sorrise.  
«Che ne dici se stasera ordiniamo una pizza e ci guardiamo un film?»  
«Mi piace il programma.» disse regalandole un altro bacio  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò.  
«Perfetto!» esclamò, appoggiando poi la testa a lei.  
«Allora usciamo dalla vasca e ordiniamo la pizza.»  
Emma annuì, alzandosi per prima e tendendole la mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso. Si asciugarono e dopo essersi messe un comodo pigiama si accomodarono sul divano del salotto dove Regina ordinò le pizze.  
«Che film vuoi vedere? Commedia, thriller, horror, romantico...»  
«Sei l'ospite quindi lascerò scegliere a te.»  
Emma la guardò preoccupata.  
«Guarda che io scelgo un horror...»  
«Va bene scegli quello che vuoi.» disse passandole il telecomando.  
Emma accese il televisore, quindi prese il cellulare e aprì un'applicazione. Lo connesse alla tv tramite il wifi, scegliendo poi tra i vari film.  
«Uhm... ce n'è qualcuno che hai già visto?» le chiese voltandosi a guardarla.  
«Horror? Non ne guardo di solito quindi scegli quello che preferisci.»  
«Allora no... che film guardi di solito?» le chiese, curiosa.  
«No, voglio vederlo. Scegline uno.»  
«Sicura?»  
«Sì, vai.» le rispose con un sorriso la mora.  
La ragazza le sorrise e scelse uno dei titoli. Lo fece partire, quindi si sistemò sul divano, appoggiandosi a lei. Si strinsero in un goffo abbraccio non appena partirono i titoli di testa. Emma alzò la testa per baciarle il collo.  
«Stai bene?»  
La ragazza annuì e le leccò il collo lentamente.  
«Emma...» sussurrò con voce roca la professoressa «così non vediamo il film.»  
La studentessa sorrise contro la sua pelle.  
«Ti interessa più di me?» chiese con la voce deliberatamente bassa.  
«Ovvio.» rispose cercando di trattenere una risata  
Emma si ritrasse per mostrarle l'espressione di immensa offesa che aveva sul volto, provocando una risata da parte della donna più grande.  
«Hai una faccia assurda.» disse prendendola in giro.  
Emma strinse le palpebre.  
«Ah sì?» chiese prima di scattare in avanti cercando di farle il solletico.  
«No... no!» iniziò a ridere tentando di farla smettere. Emma a quella reazione si accanì maggiormente su di lei.  
«Ti prego!» disse tra una risata e l'altra. «Mi arrendo!»  
Emma si fermò, ridendo a crepapelle.  
Dopo essere riuscita a riprendere fiato, con il viso rosso Regina le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Sei tremenda.»  
La ragazza continuò a ridere, smise solo quando le labbra della mora toccarono le sue accarezzandole dolcemente. Dopo qualche secondo si staccarono, si sorrisero e si riabbracciarono pronte a vedere il film, forse.


End file.
